Shattered
by cascadingshades
Summary: In my story Ana is the one broken. Ana's given up on life and she feels all hope is lost. until after a tragic accident. will she find the will to move on and live? or will she let the darkness take her. Christian is his playful self, he has his past to but he over come his fears of it years ago. will he be able to bring Ana back from the darkness? or will Jack destroy them all.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the 1st story I have ever written so I would love to know what you all think of it.**

 **In my story Ana is the one broken. Christian is his playful self, he has his past to but he over come his fears of it years ago.**

 **will he be able to bring Ana back from the darkness? or will Jack destroy them all.**

* * *

Bzzz, bzzzz

I startle awake from the vibration of my phone and instantly wince in pain. I look down to see Jack's arm wrapped around me, I risk a quick glance at him to make sure he's still asleep. He looks so peaceful, like he has no cares in the world, and I feel a pang of hatred towards him for it, wishing I could feel like that.

I slowly slide out of his embrace in hopes not to wake him. I sigh with relief when I'm free and head towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. I quickly shower trying to ignore the pain coming from my ribs and quickly get dressed for work. I glance at the mirror and make sure all evidence is hidden with my clothes. I sigh thinking how this has become my norm and want to cry but I can hear movement from the bedroom. He's awake. I quickly get my emotions under control and rush to the kitchen to get his breakfast ready. When he finally saunters into the lounge/kitchen in nothing but pyjama bottoms, his coffee, toast and eggs are ready and waiting at his usual spot at the breakfast bar and I'm busying myself with cleaning up. He hates a mess.

"Morning" he utters as he slides his arm around my stomach from behind. I instantly stiffen at his touch.

"morning" I say meekly putting on a forced smile not looking at him. I continue to wash up as he nuzzles my neck and his alcohol and cigarette drenched breath cascades down on me making me want to throw up. But I hold my smile as if it doesn't affect me and he finally releases me and sits down to his breakfast. I can still feel his eyes on me when I have finished cleaning. I turn to him and I know he's thinking of something to do with me. Shit! I was hoping for a quiet morning, especially after last night. I need time to heal a bit before I can endure anymore. Please let my rest I silently pray.

"soo I think y…" he slurs

The doorbell rings and cuts off whatever he was about to suggest, and I sigh with relief as he frowns at the front door

"err. That'll be Kate." I explain as I hurry to get my coat and purse to leave. "my lift to work. I'll see you later." I mutter as I head past him to the door.

He grabs my wrist and pulls me into his arms and kisses me. I stiffen and hide my revulsion behind a smile "DON'T be late" Jack sneers as he grabs my arse and slaps it. I jump at the touch and he release me when the doorbell rings again.

I rush out the door of the flat and down the stairs before Kate can ring the doorbell again as I know it will only annoy Jack. I'm out of breath and in pain from ribs when I reach her.

"Hey," she smiles "what happened to you?" she asks as she takes in my panting and pained look.

"I ran down the stairs." I smile "I think I got a stitch." I smile at her hoping she believes it and she laughs and heads back to the car. I follow sighing with relief.

Kate chats happily away on the drive to work and I smile happily at her, grateful for the normalcy. Helping me forget about what Jack might have instore for later. Kate's my best friend, we've been friends since Junior high. She is so carefree it's refreshing. Her parents are very well off and Kate gets whatever she wants and doesn't have to work for anything. She says she got this job to help her stand on her own two feet, but I have a feeling it's because of me. Since Jack it's the only time we get to see each other because Jack doesn't like to share. I know Kate is concerned about mine and Jacks relationship, but thankfully she doesn't know the truth about it. She would be so ashamed of me. I know I am, but I'm too scared to leave. What if he finds me? I shudder to think what he'd do. I wince at the pain of my ribs and that was because he didn't like my cooking last night.

Kate and I work as waitresses at a quaint little bistro in the centre of Seattle. It's a beautiful little place, when the weathers nice like today we bring some tables outside so the customers can enjoy the sun while they eat.

It's been a busy morning and I'm grateful as it leaves little time for me to think about later. I head outside to clear the tables when it all happened so fast. One minute I'm clearing the table the next minute I'm being pulled out of the way of an eccentric cyclist riding too fast on the pavement. It takes me a few seconds to realise I'm being held up by someone.

"Are you OK?" the voice brings me back to reality, I look up into the most beautiful grey eyes I have ever seen.

"Err. Y... yes thank you." I say shyly as I steady myself. He's holding me close to him by my elbows. I step back, and he releases me. I take a steadying breath and wince instantly regretting it as a sharp stabbing pain lashes out across my chest.

"You're hurt." He says full of concern as he grabs his phone out the pocket of his hoody. "I'll call for some help."

Suddenly panic hits me "NO!" I yelp at the thought of being taken to hospital. Jack would kill me! I remember the last time I got taken to hospital for a broken arm and how much worse it was when I got home. Panic obviously, all over my face. The man walks me to one of the chairs and sits me down.

"If you're hurt you need to see someone." He says gently, bringing me back from my memories. I glance at him properly for the first time. He's in running gear, headphones hanging loose at the top of his sweater, his dark copper coloured hair dishevelled from his exercise, but he still looked so hot, with those beautiful grey eyes gazing at me with nothing but worry. He is kneeled in front of me with his hands on the arms of the chair. His phone still in his hand. I need to make him think I'm ok, I can't go hospital.

"I'm fine honestly." I say putting on my fake smile. "I was just shaken up" I finish as I go to stand up, he stands with me, arms ready to catch me. "Err. Thank you for helping me" I say bashfully as I smile at him before I go back to recollecting the plates onto my tray that is now all over the floor. He bends down and helps me, I can feel his gaze on me, but I can't bring myself to look at him.

I stand trying to hide the pain coming from my now throbbing ribs with the tray in my hands.

"Thank you." I smile again as I give him a quick glance.

"You're welcome. I'm Christian Grey." He smiles the most breath-taking smile as I glance at him. I turn towards the entrance of the bistro and he grabs and holds the door open for me.

"Thank you, Mr, Grey" I smile not looking at him and head back into the restaurant, dazed by what had just happened. I reach the kitchen door before I glance back, he didn't follow me in.

I head into the kitchen to get rid of the tray and the now broken plate. Kate is in there grabbing a new order, she sees the broken plate and frowns at me questioningly, I shake my head and go back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate and I finish just before the lunchtime rush. We grab our things and head to the car and drive straight to university for our afternoon classes. I sit in silence thinking about the grey eyes on me. No one has ever looked at me like that except my parents but that's their job to be worried.

I shake off my thoughts and try to focus on my classes, only a couple more lessons to go before my exams and then I have finally completed my university degree. I have no idea what I am going to do once I have, I honestly didn't think I'd get this far, my thoughts head in a darker direction of Jack. So many times, I have thought about ending my life just to be free of him, but I have never had the courage to go through with it. I just fill like I have been swallowed by darkness with no way out. I sigh and drag my thoughts back to my lesson.

On the drive home Kate asks me if I want to come out with her and a few friends for dinner and a few drinks. She glances at me already knowing my answer but asks me hopefully anyway. To no one's surprise I decline saying that I needed to study for my exams. She nods sombrely. I gently hug her, and she hugs my fervently back and I hide the pain from my face as I go to get out of the car.

"See you in morning "she says smiling sadly at me. I nod and head into the flats. With every step, I fill the darkness suffocating me more and more.

Jack's not home which means he's gone out drinking with his friends. Which means it's going to be another bad night. I shudder. It's always worse after he's been drinking, which seems to be more and more lately.

It's gone 11 at night when Jack staggers into the house shouting for me. I panic, grab my uni stuff quickly. He comes crashing into the bedroom just as I finish putting the last of my stuff in my bag.

"OI BITCH! WHERES MY FUCKING DINNER!" he yells slurring his words. He grabs me by the hair and drags me into the kitchen. I whimper from the pain trying to hold my screams in as I know it'll only be worse if I scream. He throws me into the kitchen and I bash my head on the side before I fall to the floor. I can feel blood trickle down my face. I must have cut my head.

"I SAID WHERES MY DINNER!" he growls as he steps closer to me.

"I I I'm sorry I will get it now." I stutter as I try to pull myself up off the floor. he grabs my hair and pulls me up. I feel a few hairs being pulled from the roots and I can't stifle the cry of pain. He back hands me across the face and throws me back to the ground. he then Kicks me hard in the stomach and I curl up in a ball trying to protect my already sore ribs. He kicks me again and then staggers losing his balance. He grabs the fridge handle to steady himself. Tears trickle down my face silently and the blood blends with them. I try and make myself as small as I can on the floor not knowing when the next blow will come from. Instead he pulls the fridge open and grabs a beer, opens it throws the bottle opener and lid at me then saunters to lounge and drops into his favourite chair. Once I hear the telly come on, I pull myself up off the floor as quickly as I can manage and instantly get to work at getting him something to eat. My vision slightly blurred, and I don't know if it's from the tears or the bash on my head. I quickly wipe my eyes with the back of my sleeve as I hurry about I the kitchen. He's yelling at some game on the telly when I walk slowly to him hoping that will be all he does to me tonight. He grabs the dinner tray from me barely looking at me. I quickly scurry away to clean up the mess in the kitchen wiping away any evidence of what happened here.

I quickly glance at Jack when I have finished, he's still watching TV, so I silently walk into the bathroom. To inspect the damage of tonight. I gaze into the mirror not really seeing myself. I have a gash just above my left eyebrow and my cheek is still red from being hit. I sigh and busy myself with stopping the bleeding. Luckily it doesn't look too bad once I have cleaned it up. I'll be able to cover my slightly bruised cheek with makeup and the cut isn't too bad I can get away with the excuse of bashing my head on a cupboard or something, I try to remember what my last excuse was and how long ago it was, not been for a few weeks thankfully so hopefully no one will question it. I can still hear the TV, so I decide to take a shower.

I had just stepped out of the shower and grabbing for a towel when Jack opens the door, sneering at me.

"That's right baby, all ready for me." He sneers as he grabs me by the hips. My stomach twists with fear. I feel sick. His disgusting hands are all over me and he's kissing my neck. Tears trickle down my face silently as I know what's coming. He drags me to the bedroom and pushes me onto the bed. He's so heavy on top of me. As he starts his assault of my body my mind goes blank, going to my safe place, while tears continually run down my face. I fall even further into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I wake from my restless sleep and get ready on autopilot. I cover my bruised cheek with makeup and try to hide the cut that has now started to scab over the best I can I avoid looking my eyes staring back at me in the mirror, I take a few pain killers for the constant throb coming from my chest, and busy myself with making his breakfast wondering if this is all my life will be.

Jack is still asleep when Kate arrives to take me to work. I quietly close the door of the flat and head down to the car, the grip from the darkness loosens slightly as I get into the car.

"what happened to you?" Kate says glaring at the cut on head.

"had a fight with the bloody kitchen cupboard." I smile falsely "It won." I chuckle faintly hoping she will believe.

She frowns at me, unconvinced but doesn't push it. She turns and drives to work. I sigh thankfully. I bury myself in my work, I'm here all day today, Kate is only here until after lunch. We talk happily with each other as we work, that I feel myself relaxing as the day goes on. I love working here, it brings me back from the darkness within me ever so slightly.

Kate has left for the day and my friend Jose has started his shift. Jose and I have known each other since we were babies as our dads were in the army together. I feel lighter when we chat happily about his passion, photography and about our dad's latest plan for a fishing trip. I hate fishing, but Jose loves it and is trying to persuade me to come on the next one, when a group of people sit down in my area for dinner.

I grab my pad, pen and a jug of fresh water and head over to the table.

"Good evening, I'm Anastasia and I'll be waitress for tonight." I smile as I fill their water glasses before putting the jug in the centre of the table. I look up at everyone and they are all glancing at their menus until I'm staring at those grey eyes over the menu.

"Hello again Anastasia," he smiles, and my stomach flips at the sound of my name. The girl next to him glances to him and then to me smirking.

"Mr Grey," I smile politely trying to steady myself from the stirring in my stomach. And busy myself with my pen and pad.

"Are you ready to order or would you like a few moments," I smile quickly trying to gain my equilibrium as I drag my eyes from his and look around the table. It looks like he is with his family. The girl next to him on his right is about my age, she has blond shoulder length hair and a carefree look, next to her and older woman, she's very beautiful, with dark brown hair, chocolate coloured eyes and a kind smile. Next to her is a young man who has flyaway mousy brown hair and a boyish grin on his face as he looks at me. On Christian's left is an older man with blond hair. Christian is in a dark grey suit, white shirt and a light grey tie, he looks stunning.

I take their orders without glancing at Christian again even though I can feel his eyes on me as I hurry away to put their order in.

"OMG! You are so lucky." I look up to another waitress called Lisa as she is glancing out into the restaurant from where we stand at the bar waiting for our tables drinks.

"What?" I ask not sure what she means.

"You have Christian Grey at your table." She swoons, "He's like the hottest and richest bachelor around." She explains exasperated as she sees my questioning stare.

"oh," is all I mutter as I glance back at their table wondering how I never knew this. And to my surprise he's looking straight at me. I feel myself blush and look back to the bar. Lisa saunters off with her drink order just as mine is ready. I steady myself and head over with the drinks avoiding Christians gaze the whole time.

I busy myself with the rest of my customers only glancing every now and then at Christians table, he looks happy chatting and laughing away with his family.

I'm busying myself with the water jugs and menus near the entrance of the kitchen.

"How are you feeling today?" I jump and turn to see Christian standing behind me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He says sweetly as he takes in my reaction.

I shake my head at his apology and smile shyly. "I'm fine thank you, how's your dinner?" I ask gesturing towards his table wondering if that's why he's standing here.

"It's lovely thank you," he smiles as he looks at me then his eyes land on the cut above my eyebrow and he frown slightly "What happened to your head?"

"Oh, it's nothing." I glance down shyly brushing my fingers gently over the cut and tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Is there anyth…" I start to ask as I glance to the entrance door that has just opened. The smile drops from my face and I feel the blood rushing out of my face as I feel the darkness surround me as I watch Jack and a friend of his saunter in and up to the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, are you ok?" Christian asks and touches my arm. I stiffen at his touch and back slightly away as I watch Jack search for me from his seat at the bar. Christian glances in the direction I'm looking frowns then looks back at me worryingly. I look at him and put on my fake smile as my real one is hiding in fear.

"I'm fine honestly. Is there something I can get you Mr Grey?" Jack's found me. I can feel his piercing stare on me. Christian again glances in the direction of Jack and I know this time he understands as his stances sharpens. Then Jack saunters over his anger evident in his stare and I feel like I'm being suffocated with fear. What is he doing here? He has only come to my work twice in the whole 9 months we've been together.

"Ana," he swoons venomously as he grabs me pulls me to his side. Giving Christian a deadly stare, that clearly says she's mine. I stiffen at his touch. I can feel Christian watching my reaction.

"Jack, I'm working." I mutter to him as I wriggle out of his embrace knowing he will be pissed when we get home. But I don't want to lose my job, it's my only place of freedom.

I smile kindly at Christians wondering stare, grab a jug of water and head off into the restaurant trying to breathe through the darkness. Leaving them both behind. I quickly busy myself refilling people's glasses not daring to look back.

After a few minutes Jack saunters, back to his perch at the bar and Christian back to his family. I can feel both of their gazes on me but don't dare look. Jack is going to be so mad and all I can think about is what is he going to do now.

"Hey Ana, are you alright? You don't look well." Jose asked when he catches up to me in the kitchen.

"I'm fine" I smile wondering how many times I've said that today. Suddenly, the manager walks into the kitchen, he sees me and waves me to come to him. Oh no, what now I worry as I walk up to him with a tentative smile.

"I take it you know those young men at the bar." He says annoyed glancing through the window of the door at them. I follow his glance though I know he's talking about Jack and his friend, whose name is Matt I think. They are laughing obnoxiously and making quite a scene. I groan inwardly knowing this is going somewhere bad.

"Err, yes sir, "I nod sombrely

"well get them out of here they are disturbing my customers." He says angrily as he saunters off. I stare after him fearfully. Why me? How am I supposed to get Jack to leave? Panic rising in me. I take a slow steady breath and head out into the bar. Towards Jack and his drunken friend.

"Ahh here she is." Jack sneers drunkenly at me loudly as I reach them. I can feel people watching me and I feel so nervous. Jack grabs me and pulls me to him grabbing my arse in the process. I stiffen at his touch. What is with him tonight.

"Jack, can I talk outside with you please." I ask timidly as I try a free myself from his embrace. He frowns at me as I walk towards the door in hope he will follow. He then laughs loudly, taps his friend on the shoulder laughing and they both start to follow me, I can feel all eyes on me as I walk out the door, but I don't dare look up. All I can feel is the darkness and fear surrounding me. Jack grabs me as soon as we are out of the restaurant and drags me up the alley next to it.

"What is it Bitch!" he hisses as he pushes me up against the wall grabbing me by the hips his hands wandering over my body. Oh no! not here! His friend stands laughing at him eyeing me like I'm food.

"Jack! Please not here." I plead panicky as I try to push myself free. That just makes Jack angry and he slaps me round the face.

"SHUT UP! BITCH!" he sneers "Me and my friend here have plans for you" he grins venomously at me as he pushes my skirt with his hands. I am looking panicking from Jack to his friend who looks to be keeping watch.

"NO! NO! Please" I beg as I push against Jack, not this! Not here! He slaps me again and throws me to the floor. I scramble away on my hands and knees. He grabs me by my hair and pulls my head back.

"Where do you think, you are going?" his growls and before I know it there's a knife at my throat. I freeze in fear. Where did he get a knife from? He drags me up to a standing position by my hair. The knife in his hand at his side.

"Now do as you are fucking told." He hisses as he points the knife at me threatening way and he releases my hair. Tears start to run freely down my face, I taste blood on lip from where he hit me. I look from Jack to his friend who is eyeing me up like I'm food again. I slowly step back and hit the wall. I need to run! I need to get out of here. My mind racing with fear and my eyes wander to the knife. Its relaxed at Jacks side now. Matt moves towards me with a hunger in his eyes, I freeze. It's now or never. I push him with all my force surprising him and he falls back into Jack I start to run to the entrance of the alley not realising how far Jack had dragged me into the alley.

I'm nearly there when I feel a hand grab my shoulder. It's Jack. I panic as he spins me to face him hitting me with something hard. I stagger into his arms

"BITCH!" he cries

Then all I feel is pain searing through my body from my stomach. I freeze from the shock of the pain. I look at Jack and he looks just as shocked before his friend is pulling him away to run. I stare dazed as they drift away. I slowly stagger to the entrance of the alley. Unable to wrap my head around where this pain is coming from. I push the door open and notice the bloody smears my hands leave on the glass.

I stagger into view of the restaurant before I hear a scream. I look in the direction of the scream, then across the restaurant a blur of colours, some rushing towards me as I collapse on the floor.

"Anastasia" a familiar voice cries as I fall into the darkness and all pain gone. It's peaceful and for once I let the darkness take me.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm surrounded by darkness, I can't move, I can't open my eyes.

"I can't stop the bleeding." Said a familiar panicky voice.

"Just keep pressure on it, Carrick get my bag from the car." I hear footsteps moving away

"Ambulance is on its way!" a sweet worried voice calls from a far.

I hear the footsteps again. "Here." I hear someone rustling around, then I feel cold as I hear tearing of clothes. I hear a few gasps.

"Mum!" someone near me gasps.

"Elliot get everyone away from here. We need space."

I hear shuffling of chairs "MOVE!" someone shouts and I the sounds get further away.

"Anastasia, can you hear me?" I feel something on my wrist then my chest. I want to answer but the darkness swallows me again.

I feel myself drifting again surrounded by a heavy darkness, that's threating to take me again. "The knife ruptured her liver and her intestine. We were able to close them up and stop the bleeding. All other organs seem to be unaffected." I hear someone sigh next to me. "She also has several broken ribs. That look like they were from a previous incident as they seem to be starting to heal. The only issue we have now is her head injury. She had a bleed on the brain that we have gone in and cleared, but there is still a fair amount of swelling, we have been monitoring it and it does seem to be reducing but slowly." I hear the person sob next to me and grab my hand. "Your daughter should hopefully make a full recovery, but we won't know the extent of her head injury until she wakes up, I'm afraid."

"OH, baby girl!" a woman sobs. _Mum_? "Who could do this to you?" she cries, and I want to squeeze her hand, but it doesn't respond. I feel heavy again and I slip away.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HIM!"

"I'm sorry sir, we have been to his apartment, but it doesn't look like he's been back to there since the incident and we are still trying to find the identity to the other gentleman from the night."

"Well find him! He's not getting away with doing this to my daughter!" my dad's voice growls "And what about the manager? He's the one who sent her out there with them?"

"Unfortunately, as your daughter went willingly we cannot press charges."

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." A sweet voice called, "I can come back later?"

"No, it's fine we were just leaving." I heard someone move near my bed. "We will keep you updated on our progress Mr Steele." And then I feel them move away.

"how is she?" _Kate?_

"Still no change." Grumbled my dad

"She'll be fine, she's a strong girl." My mum whispers from close by.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see what was happening to her." Kate sobs. "I knew she was unhappy, but I never thought this" she cries.

"Hush, it's not your fault." My mum exclaims as I feel her move towards Kate.

Darkness takes me again.

My eyes finally flutter at my request. I managed to pry them open slightly. It's dark and for a minute I think I'm still in the darkness, but then I see the machine next to me bleeping away in rhythm with my heart beat. I turn my head gently as the pain throbs. I just make out a slouched figure laying their head on the bed next to my hand. I can't make out who it is as it's too dark. Mum? Dad? Kate? I focus my energy on moving my hand and touch the side of their face. They stir and quickly look up and I'm hit with those beautiful grey eyes.

"Anastasia." He breathes. "Your awake." He smiles relief all over his face.

"What are you doing here?" I ask dazedly.

He runs his hands through his hair as he says "I came to check on you after your parents left for the night. I must have dozed off."

I try to push myself up into a sitting position with my hands but pain lances through my body.

"Whoa, lay down," he says tenderly,

"sorry, but who are you?" I ask nervously


	6. Chapter 6

"You don't remember?" he says slightly hurt. I shake my head apologetically and I am rewarded with a large throbbing pain, I wince. "I'll get the nurse."

He quickly walks out of my room leaving the door open so light floods in from the hallway. I glance around my room and see a row of flowers and cards at the end of my bed. I have an IV in my right hand and several other wires that leading to the machine that keeps bleeping on my left. I reach my hand up to my face a feel a tube running across my face with two little tubes up my nose, I pull it out and try to pull it off my face, but I don't have the energy, and just then a nurse walks in followed closely by the guy from a moment ago.

"Well welcome back Anastasia." Smiles the nurse kindly. "I'm Nurse Izzy."

"What am I doing here?" I mumble trying to remember what happened. My mind is blank.

"You don't remember?" the nurse asked as she checked the readings on the machine before taking my blood pressure. I shake my head and look from the nurse to the guy with the gorgeous eyes.

"I'll call her parents," he says quietly. He gives me a gentle smile before heading out of the room.

"What's the last thing you remember Anastasia?" The nurse asks again as she checks my vitals.

I try hard to think. What do I remember? I remember celebrating Kate's birthday, we all went skiing and then got very drunk at the club afterwards. Oh, did I drink too much? Is that why I'm here?

"I…I remember celebrating my friend's birthday." I say, "Can I have some water please, my throats dry."

"sure, I'll go get you some and the doctor will be in to see you soon" she smiles before heading out of the room.

I watch her go before laying my head back against my pillow hoping to get rid of this throbbing headache.

I must have dozed off because when I open my eyes again the sun is shining through the blinds. I blink against the sudden brightness and look around. My room is full of people. Huddled into little groups talking quietly. Except for the guy with the beautiful eyes, he's standing away from the others watching me. He gives me a breath-taking smile when I look at him.

"What are you all doing here?" I ask groggily. Everyone stops what they're doing and turns towards me.

"Oh Ana!" mum gushes as she rushes over to hug me. I see he guy slip out the door as my Dad comes in for a hug. Everyone is beaming at me as if they haven't seen me for ages. Why? What's going on?

Just as Kate releases me from a hug and Jose pulls me into one I see the guy walk back in with a Dr behind him.

"Hello Anastasia, I'm Dr Bailey." She smiles gently "How are you feeling today?"

"My head hurts." I frown as she comes over and checks my vitals.

"Will someone please tell me why I'm here?" I ask frustrated and I see everyone glance worriedly at each other. While the doctor is checking my blood pressure.

"What's the last thing you remember Anastasia?" the doctor asks as she jots something in my paperwork.

"Kate's birthday party." I say exasperated at having to repeat myself

"Ana, that was 11 months ago." Kate says in a hushed voice. With concern, all over her face. My mum squeezes my hand. What? No that can't be right?

"Anastasia, can you follow the light for me." Asked the doctor as she shines the light in my eyes. I follow as instructed.

"You were in an accident Ana, don't you remember?" my mum asking frowning at me. I shake my head then wince from the pain.

"I'll get you something for the pain. But first I need to check your stitches," the doctor says

"STITCHES?" I ask wildly.

"If everyone can step out for a moment while I check them please." The doctor says to everyone ignoring my questioning look. Everyone slowly walked out promising they are only outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Once everyone has left and closed the door. Dr Bailey smiles at me sweetly.

Anastasia" she starts

"Ana" I interrupt

She smiles at me. "Ana, I know this may be hard for you to hear but you were a victim of a very serious attack." She says sombrely but still with a caring smile.

"WHAT?" I cry and try to sit up and wince in pain.

Dr Bailey slowly lowers my bed sheets and gently raises my hospital gown. I gasp and pain spreads throughout my body as I look down at myself. I'm swollen, black and blue. There's a huge dark bruise running across my chest and just below it is a huge bandage. I feel a tear run down from my face. Dr bailey slowly lifts the bandage and I can see a dark black line running down my right-side near my stomach.

"Wh…What hap…happened." I stutter as she checks over the stitches.

"You sustained a stab wound to the lower abdomen, it perforated your liver and intestines but we were able to close everything up nicely, and your stitches look good." She smiled sweetly as she put the bandage back. "You also sustained some broken ribs but they are healing nicely "she said as she lowered my gown and pulled up the sheets. "lastly you sustained a severe head injury which caused a bleed on the brain." She says sombrely as she raises my hair from the side behind my left ear. I gingerly reach up and touch it. My hair is gone and a bandage is in its place. "We had to drain the bleed to allow the swelling to go down."

My hair! I dread to think what I look like.

Once she has checked my stitches on my head she jots something down on my chart again.

"I would like to take you for another head scan to make sure it's all clear."

"Is that why I can't remember anything?" I asked scared.

"It's hard to say, there are many factors that could have caused your memory loss." She says looking up from my chart.

"Will I ever remember?" I asked feeling light headed from all the information.

"Again, unfortunately it's hard to say, some people regain all their memories back, some remember snippets and others never remember. It is different for everyone." She says apologetically.

I nod, not trusting my voice. She touches my shoulder gently "I'll go and get you some painkillers." She smiles and leaves the room.

A moment later the cute guy walks back in.

"They've gone to get coffee." He explains smiling sweetly at me.

I nod that I understand as he leans against the back wall, looking at me.

"I'm sorry, I know I probably know you but what's your name again?" I say shyly.

He smiles that breath-taking smile as he walks over to the side of my bed. "I'm Christian Grey." He smiles and puts his hand out for me to shake. "Nice to meet you again Anastasia" he smiles as I shake his hand. I laugh lightly grateful for the distraction to what is going on, and his smile gets bigger.

He relaxes and settles into the chair next to my bed.

"So how did we meet?" I ask as I try and sit up. He instantly stands up and helps me sit up and sorts my pillows out so I can sit back comfortable. "Thanks" I smile shyly.

"My pleasure Anastasia." He smiles. "we met at the restaurant you work at. You kind of fell into my arms." He smirks at me.

"What? How?" I laugh. Just then my family and friends stroll back in.

"It's good to hear you laugh Ana." My dad smiles from me to Christian.

Christian stands up and does his button up on his suit jacket. "I have to get to work now I'm afraid, but I'd like to come and check on you later if that's ok with you." He smiles down at me nervously.

"sure." I smile shyly. He smiles happily at me then bids everyone else goodbye before he leaves. Kate comes and sits on the bed next to me as she hands me a cup of tea. I smile gratefully at her.

We all sit and chat happily, everyone telling me what has happened in their lives since I last remember, but all avoiding the reason I'm in here for. When the doctor comes to collect me for my head scan I'm glad for the break from all their pitying eyes. I know they love me but they are all treating me like I'm made of glass.

There is still a slight swelling on my brain but it has reduced since the last scan so they are just going to keep monitoring it closely. Kate and Jose have left for work by the time I get back from my scan. And a little way later the police officers come to talk to me about the incident but leave with disappoint all over there face when I can't tell them anything. By the time my parents leave at dusk I feel drained and fall into an uneasy sleep. Christian is there when I wake an hour or so later. He smiles sweetly at me when I stir awake; and we sit and talk about anything and everything. He tells me about his boat and how he loves to soar, it's so calming.


	8. Chapter 8

And so, the days slip by one by one, the same routine, my parents sit by my side treating me like I'm going to break. Kate and Jose drop by a few times to check up on me and to bring me the gossip. Then Christian comes once it's dark, and I find myself longing for him to arrive, he's the only one who doesn't look at me like I might explode or break at any moment.

Its Saturday and I've been here for just over a week now and I'm going stir crazy staring at these 4 walls. My swelling on the brain has gone but my white blood cell count is up which means infection, so I must wait for the antibiotics to bring it down before I can go home. Home. That is the problem at the minute, because apparently, I was living with this Jack everyone keeps mentioning so I currently have nowhere to stay. My mum wants me to move with her to Georgia where she lives with her husband Bob, whereas my dad wants me to move back in with him in Portland. And this is the argument that's on today's agenda, as I sit in my bed staring in disbelief at my parents.

"She needs a fresh start Ray!" My mum snaps again.

"She has school Carla! She can't just up and leave, she's already behind because of this!" Ray replies, waving his arm around to prove a point as the door bursts open. Christian stops in the doorway taking in the room. He frowns at the situation and then walks over too where I look on helplessly from my bed, and in one smooth movement he scoops me up into his arms and heads back towards the door, I instantly wrap my arms around his neck and he give me a soft smile.

"WHAT Do you think you're doing?" My mum yelps as she watches bewildered. Christian turns to face my parents. "Taking Ana out of this room! She's been through enough. She doesn't need this. When you've finished arguing feel free to find us." He states firmly then turns and leaves, leaving both my parents gobsmacked for a few moments, a few steps down the corridor and I hear them start at each other again. I don't think I'm the only one going stir crazy in this hospital. I sigh and lay my head-on Christians shoulder as he carries me quietly down the corridor, he feels so warm and welcoming. I notice he's not in his normal suit, he's wearing dark navy jeans, a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. I've never seen this side of Christian, he looks mouth-wateringly hot. I blush at the thought. He finds an empty wheelchair and gently lowers me into it. I immediately shiver from not being in his arms and he instantly takes his jacket off and wraps it around me.

"Are you ok?" he asks gazing down at me with those stunning eyes.

I nod shyly, blushing from his gaze. "Where are we going?"

He grins boyishly down at me. He grabs the handles and starts towards the elevators, he leans down and whispers "Let's go have some fun." Into my ear.

He stands back up again to push the call button. "We're in a hospital what exactly is fun to do here?" I laugh turning the best I can to look at him.

"You'll see." He winks smiling at me as he pushes me into the elevator.

I look at his reflection in the elevator doors. His muscles tight against the fabric of his t-shirt in all the right places. My eyes travel slowly up his body enjoying the view, until I find myself staring straight into those mesmerizing eyes. He smiles as our eyes meet and I feel myself blush from being caught. I look shyly down to my hands, suddenly grateful that I'm not in a hideous hospital gown anymore, I'm in cute grey and pink pyjama bottoms and matching vest top that Kate had brought me the other day. Though vaguely aware I'm not wearing a bra underneath it as my ribs are still too sore. I pull Christian's jacket tighter around me and breath in his intoxicating smell as the doors open.

I frown as Christian pushes me down the corridor, unsure where ae are going. We pass the reception for this ward and I notice the nurses are wearing colourful patterned uniforms. Christian smiles and nods towards the girl behind the counter she swoons at his smile

"Mr Grey," she breathes.

So, she knows him? How? A strange feeling twisting in my stomach as we come to a stop in front of a plain white door

"Christian?" someone calls from down the corridor.

Christian turns wheeling me with him.

"I thought that was you." a woman smiles as she strolls towards us, in her white doctor's coat open over scrubs covered in teddy's. Her dark brown hair tied up neatly into bun at the nape of her neck. She's very beautiful. She reaches and pulls Christian into a gentle loving hug and he kisses her cheek. She smiles lovingly at him as she releases him and then looks at me kindly.

"Anastasia, lovely to see you up and about" she smiles kindly at me. I smile unsure what to say as I have no idea who this woman is. I side glance at Christian looking for an answer just as he starts the introductions understanding my confusion.

"Anastasia, this is my mother Grace Trevelyan-Grey." He smiles warmly down at me. "Mother, meet Anastasia Steele." He says looking back at her.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Grey" I smile at her.

"Please, call me Grace. It's lovely to meet you." She says kindly as she shakes my hand. She puts her other hand on top cupping my hand in hers "Christian mentioned the memory issue. How are you feeling." She asks full of concern and warmth.

"I'm doing better thank you." I nod trying to wrap my head around the fact Christian talks about me.

"When you're better, you must come over for dinner" she smiles "Everyone would love to see you." She adds. Everyone? Who's everyone? My head questions but I just smile sweetly and nod.

"Ana was feeling in need of a different view to her room, so I thought I'd bring her up here." Christian says to his mum as he nods his head towards he door.

"Oh, of course" she smiles. "You two have fun now." She smiles at us and heads off back down the corridor.


	9. Chapter 9

Christian opens the door and wheels me in. I gaze around the room taking everything in. in the far-right corner there a TV on the wall with a small sofa facing it along with a few beanbags scattered on the floor. on the shelf, next to the TV sits a couple of games consoles. in the left corner of the room sits a desk with 2 computers on, next to that is a bookshelf full of books and another little seating area. And smack bam in the middle of the room is a pool table. It's not the full size but big enough.

"Ta da!" Christian smiles as he puts his hand out to help me out of the chair. I laugh at his playfulness as I take his hand. His other hand goes to the small of my back as his jacket falls back into the wheelchair and sparks fly through my body at his touch. I smile shyly at him and release his hand and walk slowly out of his arms. I walk over to the pool table and trail my fingers across the edge as look around the room. I can feel Christian close by watching me.

"I didn't know the hospital had a room like this," I smile as I turn to look at him and I gasp as he is standing right in front of me. I lose my balance slightly from the shock and his hands go instantly to my waist to steady me, and my hand rests on his biceps. He's gazing down at me with what looks like wonder, and I feel I could lose myself in those eyes. I blush at our closeness and peel me eyes back to the table.

"Do you want to play?" I ask as I glance back up at him shyly. He smiles playfully at me and gently releases me and heads to the wall and grabs 2 pool cues. He hands one to me, his thumb stroking my knuckles as I take the cue. My stomach does a flip and I blush. He smiles and then starts setting up the table.

"Do you want to break?" he asks as he places the white ball on the table. I shake my head.

"No, you can." I say as my hand goes to my where my stitches are. He nods and then leans over the table to break, and I relish in the view and bite my lip.

"So, what were your parents arguing about?" he asks as he pockets a ball.

"Oh! My mum wants me to go and live with her in Georgia." I sigh as I chalk my cue ready for my go.

"Georgia!" Christian says shocked standing back up looking at me.

I nod as I walk to table to take my go. Very aware of how close Christian was as I lean gingerly over the table to take my shot. "Yeah, I apparently was living with that guy Jack, so I have nowhere to stay at the minute when I leave here." I say frustrated as my ball hits the corner of the pocket and bounces back in another direction. As I stand my body brushes Christians and I look up to see his eyes are looking at my right arm frowning slightly. I follow his gaze and I know what he sees. There on my upper arm is a very distinctly shaped bruise. Jack's handprint where he had obviously grabbed me hard at some point. Its fading thankfully, like most of my other bruises. Christian gently strokes his fingers over it still frowning.

"It doesn't hurt." I say shyly as I wrap my arms around myself feeling very self-conscious. As I look at the floor, wishing for the first time that I had my dressing gown on.

Christian gently lifts my face with his finger under my chin so I'm looking up into those wondrous eyes again. His other hand has found my waist again.

"Your beautiful Anastasia, don't ever think any different." He breathes as he tucks a loose piece of hair behind my ear, I feel myself blush.

"It's your go." I say shyly tilting my head towards the table trying to change the subject back to something less serious. He gives me a breath-taking smile before releasing me and getting back to the game.

We play in silence for a little while and I can feel Christians eyes on me the whole time.

"So, are you going to go?" he finally asks breaking the silence. I look up from my shot "What?" I ask confused by the question.

"To Georgia?" he asks quietly watching me intently.

"No!" I say shaking my head and I swear I see him sigh with relief. "I don't know what I'm doing yet, but I'm not leaving Seattle" I say determinedly, and I see a small smile cross his lips. His phone must of rang as he pulls it out of his pocket.

"Grey." He says matter-of-factly

"OK, we'll be right there…thanks Taylor." And he hangs up. I stand up and tilt my head questioningly at him.

"Your parents are looking for you." He sighs apologetically at me, as he walks over to me and takes the cue. I roll my eyes and hand it to him. I walk slowly towards the door. I go to grab the door handle when I feel his hand on the small of my back.

"Sit." He breathes into my ear. I turn and see the wheel chair next to me.

"I'm fine honestly." I say glancing up at him, highly aware his hand is still on me.

He shakes his head, "I'm here to look after you miss Steele and I am not letting you walk all the way back. I don't want you over doing it." he says gently. I sigh rolling my eyes and let him help me back into the chair. He wraps his jacket back around me and I breath in his enchanting smell again; I suddenly feel drained, I sit back grateful for the wheelchair suddenly as Christians takes me back to my room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for your lovely reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying it as much I am enjoying to write it.**

 **However the Easter holidays are over now, so my children and I are back to our busy routines, so I will post as often as I can**

 **so here is another chapter to keep you going until then :)**

* * *

Christian wheels me to my room and helps me back onto my bed, ignoring the glares from my parents. I smile softly at him as he pulls the covers over me tenderly before settling in the chair right next to my bed.

"Where have you been." My mum askes me staring exasperatedly at me, before side glancing at Christian, who is busy typing something into his phone to notice.

"Christian took me for a change in scenery." I say tiredly, "Mum, you know I love you. But I'm not moving to Georgia with you." I say looking at her determinedly. Ray smiles smugly at her and nods. "I'm not moving back in with you either dad." I add wiping the smile off his face. I can feel Christian look up from his phone to look at me.

"To right! She's living with me."

We all turn to see who had spoken and I smile as Kate strolls in with a huge smile on her face. She hugs me tightly. Then turns towards my parents.

"Me and my brother have a spare room at our apartment, she can have." She smiles and then looks at me for an answer and I nod smiling gratefully.

My parents look from Kate to me and back again before resigning with a nod.

"Good that's settled then." Kate beams, "now we just have to get you out of here first."

"doctor said maybe tomorrow. If by blood results come back clear." I sigh, laying back onto my pillow. Kate nods happily.

What about my stuff I suddenly think and frown.

"What is it?" Christian asks making everyone jump, I think they forgot he was here.

"I'm going to need to go get my stuff from Jacks." I say quietly and I hear my mum take a sharp breath in at his name. "I don't even know where he lives." I laugh ironically staring into space. I feel everyone freeze in the room.

"Don't you worry about that huni." Ray chimes in bringing me back to the here and now. I yawn involuntary.

"you're tired, we'll let you rest." Kate says as she hugs me then heads towards the door. Followed by my mum and dad who both hug me before they.

Christian is the last to leave. He stands next to me on the bed. I look up at him, suddenly not wanting him to leave, but not knowing why.

"I had fun today." He smiles that breath-taking smile as he tucks a piece of hair behind my ear, and before I know what's happening he's leaning down and kissing me chastely on the lips.

"Later's baby." He smiles then he's gone.

Whoa! What the hell just happened? I fall back on my pillow dazed. I close my eyes and think about Christian.

 _Christians twirling me around and around the dance floor,_

 _We are smiling and laughing happily together_

 _lost in our own little bubble._

 _Christian twirls me away from him smiling._

 _I grab his hand and twirl back into his arms laughing happily,_

 _I gaze up at him lovingly._

 _It's not Christian._

 _This guy has dirty blonde hair_

 _and smells of alcohol and cigarettes._

 _His eyes stare at me angrily as his lips turn up in a sneer._

 _I want to run but I'm trapped._

 _He has his arms around me pulling me into the darkness_

 _"_ _YOUR MINE BITCH!"_

 _His voice is like poison, suffocating me._

 _I'm in a dark musky room,_

 _He's standing over me, he's clutching a beer bottle,_

 _He's swinging at me!_

 _Smashing the bottle into me_

 _Over and over again._

 _I can't get free_

 _I scream as he pulls me down into the darkness_

 **"** **NO JACK! NOOO!"**

"ANA! ANA WAKE UP! ANA!"

I jump awake, someone's reaching for me from the darkness. Jack! "NOO!" I scream and scramble as far away as I can. Pulling my knees up and burying my face into them.

Suddenly a light comes flooding into the room, pushing the darkness away. I peer up over my knees. Someone's standing next to the bed near me. Looking scared and anxious. I look up and there are those beautiful grey eyes. "Ana it's me, you're ok." He says tenderly leaning closer.

"Christian." I breathe and bound into his embrace grabbing handfuls of his t shirt as I bury my face into his chest breathing in his intoxicating smell trying to slow my heartrate and stop my body from shaking. He wraps his arms round me tenderly and kisses the top of my head.

"She's ok, she just had a nightmare." He says quietly to someone in the room. I turn my head to see a couple of nurses standing in the doorway looking at me concerned. They nod at Christian tentatively and turn and leave closing the door behind them, plunging the room into darkness again.

"You're ok Ana, no one's going to hurt you. Never again." He whispers into my ear as he strokes his hand up and down my back lovingly.

I raise my face to look at him, he strokes my cheek with his fingertips wiping a stray tear away. I look down and quickly wipe my eyes

"Sorry." I mutter as I straighten out his t-shirt from where I've been clinging to him.

"Don't worry about it." He says gently shaking his head. He tilts my head up to face him again. He stroked my face lightly. I lean into his touch and his thumb brushes over my bottom lip.

"What are you doing here." I suddenly say only just remembering he had left earlier. He smiles sweetly still cradling my face in his hand.

"I dropped my mum off on the way home from there's as she got called in and thought I would come check on you." He explained quietly still searching my face to make sure I'm ok.

"I'm glad you did." I say shyly as I place a hand on his chest.

"you need to rest." He says releasing my face to sort out my pillows, he moves back to let me lay down but I grab the bottom of his top not wanting him to go. He looks down at my hand then to my panicked face. Quickly takes his jacket, shoes and sock off with me still clinging to his top. He moves to the bed and slowly lays on top of the cover. He lays on his back and I lay my head on his chest as he wraps his arms around me. I breathe him in and instantly feel myself relax.

"Sleep, my beautiful Anastasia." He says as he kisses my hair.


	11. Chapter 11

I slowly open my eyes, and find myself looking straight into the face of a sleeping Christian. Our noses nearly touching. I smile at how peaceful he looks. I gaze down at our bodies, I'm still holding onto his shirt which has risen up while we were sleeping showing off his stomach. His arm is wrapped around my waist, his hand on my skin at the small of my back, and our legs are all tangled together. I gently release my grip on his top trying not to wake him, but I feel him stir. I look up at him just as those beautiful eyes open sleepily. I smile sweetly at him.

"Hmmm, morning." He breathes smiling at me. "I like waking up with you in my arms." He breathes pulling me closer to him, closing his eyes again.

I smile and stroke my hand down his chest. He moans pleasantly and I suddenly fill something twitch awake and harden against my thigh. I gasp and feel myself blush, I look up at him through my lashes and find him watching me. I smile shyly at him, he strokes his fingers down over my cheek before pulling me into a kiss. He kisses me slow and tenderly, cupping my face with his hand. My hand strokes up his chest and rests on his heart.

He slowly pulls out of the kiss and gazes at me, I smile shyly at him

"Now that's what I call a good morning kiss." He beams and I laugh, Christians phone starts to vibrate on the side. As he sits up to grab it I slide off the bed and head to the bathroom.

"Grey." He answers watching me go.

Once I've finished freshening myself up and head back into my room. Christian has his socks and shoes back on leaning against the sideboard, typing something into his phone. He looks up and smiles at me when I enter the room just as my door opens. We both turn as my mum walks in.

"OH! Christian," she says shocked seeing him, "you're here early." She adds plonking her purse on the chair near the door.

I laugh and sit back on my bed. Christian smirks at me and my mum frowns questioningly at me. I shake my head at her.

"Good morning Mrs Adams." Christian says politely.

"What are you doing here this early mum?" checking the time and noticing its only 8am.

"OH! I have to head back to Georgia later today as Bob's only gone and broke his foot, playing golf of all things." She says all flustered, "I wanted to come and see how you were before I headed back." She smiled at me softly.

"Oh." I say slightly shocked and feeling slightly sad she's leaving. "I…I'm fine mum." I say as Dr bailey strolls in.

"Good morning Ana," she smiles grabbing my chart off my bed. "I hear you had a bit of a rough night?" she adds putting my chart back coming around the bed to stand next to me.

"What? What happened?" my mum chimes in worriedly.

"Its fine, just a bad dream." I say quietly feeling uncomfortable suddenly.

"may I?" Dr asks pointing to where my stitches are.

I lay back on the bed and lift my top slightly so she can get to them easier. Highly aware that Christian and my mum are watching.

""You sure it was a dream?" Dr bailey asks as she leans over to check them,

I sigh, lay my head back on my pillow and stare at the ceiling not wanting to see everyone watching eyes on me.

"It started as a dream," I sigh closing my eyes and all I can see are those angry eyes and sneer. "I…I remember J…Jack." I whisper shuddering at the memory

My mother gasps and squeezes my hand. "sh…should I call the detectives?" she croaks trying to hold back her tears.

I finally look at everyone, I shake my head "No! its wasn't any of this." I say waving my hand up and down the length of my body "It wasn't anything that bad." I sigh and I see Christian frown out the corner of my eye and I wonder what he's thinking.

"Even still it might be a good idea to let the detectives know." Dr bailey says kindly

"No! I'm not reporting every memory I have of him!" I snap a bit more harshly than I meant, "it's not going to catch him any quicker." I finish and push my top back down covering my stitches. Dr bailey just nods sympathetically. She then turns and grabs my chart again, all business again.

"Well, your blood test has come back fine, so if you are happy to, you can go home today." She smiles at me.

"finally!" I sigh smiling and nod at her.

"OK, great, I'll get your discharge papers sorted, then you'll be good to go." She smiles. "I'll need to see you in about a week for a follow up "she adds as she jots something on the chart then heads out the door.

"That's great news Ana" my mum smiles squeezing my hand, "I'm going to go call Ray, and grab a drink. Did any of you want one?" she says as she grabs her purse off the chair.

"I'll have a tea please," I smile kindly at her. Christian smiles and shakes his head, and then she was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you again for all the lovely reviews :-)**

 **Here's the next chapter of the story.**

 **hope you all like it.**

 **will post again soon x**

* * *

I stare at the empty doorway for a few moments lost in thought until I feel Christian stroke his thumb over my knuckles. I glance at our hands then up to him. He's still frowning, lost in thought.

"What's the matter?" I ask tentatively.

Christian looks at me sadly, "I just hate that he has done this you." He strokes his hand through his hair, "I saw you last night Ana." He says quietly shaking his head at the memory, "and you say that wasn't bad..." he says quietly shocked.

I look down at my hands sombrely, "I…I meant it wasn't anything that put me in here." I say quietly pulling at the blanket on the bed. "I can't remember hardly anything but I have this feeling telling me that what I saw last night was the normal for Jack…the police are already looking for him because of this" I touch my stitches, "what I saw last night won't make them find him any faster so I don't see the point of dragging them here to hear it." I gush as I feel him stroke my knuckles caringly.

I stare of out the window and let out everything I have been holding back from saying, "Everyone treats me like I'm going to explode at any moment from, memories, pain, fear…I don't which…I see the anger and hatred everyone has towards Jack because of what he has done to me…but you don't understand how strange that is for me. I lay here with the evidence of what he did to me…but…but I feel nothing! How can I hate someone I don't even remember? Last night was my first glimpse of my fear of him…but I don't hate him. I don't know if I ever will…I guess that depends on if I remember anymore…and I don't know if I want to…I mean what kind of person will I be after everything that has happened to me? Will I even recognise myself? I'd rather be me than hate Jack." I feel a huge weight lift from finally telling someone.

Christian cups my face with his hand and brings my face so I'm looking at him. As I look up at him his other hand strokes my cheek. His eyes are looking at me what I think is wonder.

"You're mind-blowing, you know that." He breathes before he leans in and kisses me softly, after a few seconds it turns more passionate. I sit up on my knees without breaking the kiss. One of his hands moves down my back pulling me closer to him. My hands wind their way into his hair as my stomach is doing somersaults and my chest swells with an unfamiliar feeling. My hands gently tug at his hair and Christian moans pleasantly into my mouth and it sends a jolt through my body. I never want this kiss to never end. I can feel his need for me harden against my thigh and I smile slightly not breaking the kiss. Christian eventually slowly pulls out of the kiss breathing heavily. He rests his forehead against mine as we steady our breathing. "you deserve the world Ana…if you let me I'd cherish you." Christian whispers gently as his fingers caress my cheek. I swear my heart skipped at beat at his affirmation, but before I could respond Christians phone starts ringing. He stands up straight, releasing me slowly as he pulls it out of his pocket and checks who's calling.

"sorry. I've got to take this its work." He says apologetically, I smile and shake my head in understanding, not trusting my voice. He leans in and gently kisses me on the lips.

"Grey," he answers smiling at me before he heads towards the door. "What did they say?" and with that he was out the door. I stare stunned. What just happened? Omg that kiss! I still get tingles just thinking about it. He wants to cherish me? What the hell! I mean we've kissed a few times and he stayed last night but we've never actually discussed what is going on between us. What is going on between us? My head is spinning when mum walks back in carrying my tea and her coffee.

"thanks mum." I say as she places my tea on table next to the bed.

"Your welcome huni." She smiles sitting on the end of the bed. "So, I phoned Ray and Kate to let them know you are being discharged today…Kate says you already have a key to her place as she gave you a spare. She's working until 6ish she said so she'll see you at her place. "Mum smiles and I nod vaguely remembering Kates key on my key chain. "Ray apologises as he's stuck at work until 5." She says regretfully as Christian walks back into the room "my flight is at 10…I can see if I can change the time of my flight so I can help you settle in at Kate's." she says regretfully

I shake my head at her. "no, it's fine mum, you need to get back to Bob." I smile at her. "I'll be fine, honestly…I'll just get a cab, it's not far." I smile at her. She looks unsatisfied with my answer.

"I'll take you." Christian says as he comes and settles on the bed next to me. I smile at his closeness even with my mum in the room. Something has changed between us, I can feel it. I wonder if he can too.

"Don't you have to work?" I ask pointing to his phone that's still in his hand.

"Nothing now that can't wait until Monday." He smiles and my stomach flutters. I turn to look at my mum who's watching Christian and I inquisitively.

"There you go, Christian will take me to Kate's mum so stop worrying." I smile at her. She looks searchingly at me for a few seconds before nodding in agreement. "Good, besides if your flight is at 10 you better start getting ready. You don't want to be late." I add checking the time. My mum glances at her watch and nods resigned.

"ok sweetheart, I call you when I land." She smiles and stands up. She hugs me tightly "You will have to come for a visit really soon, ok. I know Bob would love to see you too." She gushes as she continues to hug me. "Anytime. Even if it's just for a few days. I have air miles so we'll sort it."

"I will mum, I promise." I smile at her as I pull out of the hug, she nods then turns to Christian

"It was wonderful to meet you Christian…you take care of my daughter." She says shaking his hand.

"I plan to." Christian promises smiling at my mum then glances at me. "Safe flight Mrs Adams." He adds smiling back at her.

"Please, Carla." She corrects him and he nods smiling politely.

Mum gives me one more quick hug before she leaves. I sigh and sit back and find myself leaning against Christian.

"You ok?" Christian breathes into my neck as he gently kisses my neck, as his hand snakes around my waist gently caressing as it goes. My chest swells again at his tenderness. I smile and nod at him not breaking his embrace. He smiles and kisses me gently on the lips, soft and sweetly.

"Good…let's get you out of here." He smiles.


	13. Chapter 13

It was just gone 11 by the time the Nurse finally brought my discharge papers, Christian had insisted on pushing me in a wheelchair to the car park. I'm sitting here in the pickup area waiting for Christian to bring the car around. I smile to myself at how sweet he's been these last couple of days. My stomach flutters at just thought of him. I wonder if that will all change now I'm not in hospital. Was he just being this sweet because I was in hospital? Did he mean what he said about wanting to cherish me? What happens now? My mind was spinning question after question that I didn't see Christian pull up until he was walking towards me.

"Your ride awaits Miss Steele." He smiles as he walks up to me and holds out his hand. I laugh at his playfulness and take his hand. He leads me to the sleek black sports car idled at the curb.

"Wow nice car, what is it?" I say admiring the car as we walk towards it.

"It's an Audi R8 Spyder." He smiles as he leans down and opens my door for me, still holding onto my hand. I can feel people watching, I suddenly feel shy, but Christian seems his normal self, he must be used the stares. Christian smiles and pulls me to him for a quick kiss before helping me into the car. A few seconds he's sliding into his seat. He starts the car and pushes a button and the roof starts to go down. I watch it fold back on itself for a few seconds before I look back to Christian who now has his sunglasses on and is watching me. I smile at him shyly. "I think there's a hat and sunglasses in the glove box your welcome to use" he said leaning over and opening it for me. I'm grateful for the hair tie still around my wrist and quickly pull my hair into a messy bun as Christian starts to drive. I grab the sunglasses out of the glove box and put them on just as we come out of the carpark into the beautiful sunshine. I smile as I gaze up at the beautifully clear blue sky, glad to finally be out of that hospital. We drive in silence with just the music playing quietly in the background. Its Kings of Leon singing now. I feel so relaxed as I watch Seattle flash past us as we make our way to Kate's apartment; well I guess it's my apartment to now. I wonder how long it will take me to get used to that idea. It'll just be me and Kate at the moment, as her brother Ethan is away trekking through Europe. Lucky for some.

Before I knew it, we were pulling up outside the apartment building. Christian helps me out of the car before grabbing my duffle bag from the boot. He throws it over his shoulder as he follows me closely up to the apartment. I remember the day I helped her move in here, it was a gift from her parents as an incentive to finish university. I remember I was supposed to move in with her. I wonder if that ever happened or if I moved straight in with Jack? Christians hand on the small of the back brings me back to the here and now. He puts my bag down next to the door and then wraps me in his arms so my back is flush against his chest. I feel so safe as he kisses me on the neck.

"Are you ok?" he whispers in my ear, "you haven't said a word since we left the hospital."

"I'm ok." I smile as he nuzzles my neck. "Thanks for the ride Mr Grey," I smile and he laughs quietly into my neck sending tingles through my body

"My pleasure Miss Steele." He kisses a trail from my ear down my neck. My stomach does its usual flip at his touch. I suddenly feel Christians phone buzzing through his jean pocket. He stops kissing me but doesn't make a move to get the phone, he just keeps cuddling me as if he doesn't want to let me go.

"It's OK, you can get it." I say as I caress his arms that are still wrapped around my waist. I then slowly walk out of his embrace and head for the kitchen. I can feel Christian watching me go as he grabs his phone.

"Elliott." He answers as I open the fridge. I roll my eyes at its contents; 3 bottles of wine, half a bottle of orange juice, some cheese and a lettuce that's seen better days. Kate is good at many things, cooking is definitely not one of them. Christian had wandered into the kitchen without me realising and made me jump when he spoke again. "I can't. I'm with Ana, she's just got out of the hospital." I close the fridge and turn to see Christian sitting at the breakfast bar watching me. "We'll see Elliott." he sighs, "I'll call you later." And with that he hangs up.

I walk around the bar to him and he pulls me to him, so I'm standing in between his legs. His hands travel around my waist.

"Everything ok?" I ask as I wrap my arms loosely around his neck.

" It was just my brother." He smiles as my fingers start to gently play with the hair at the nape of his neck. "My family have a family dinner every week, but I had texted him earlier to say I couldn't make it this week." He shrugs

"OH!" I start. My fingers stop playing with his hair and I place them on his shoulders. "You shouldn't have cancelled your plans for me." I say as I go to push myself out of his embrace. "you should go." He pulls me back to him stopping me from leaving his embrace.

"I'd rather spend it with you." He says as one of his hands starts trailing up and down my back delicately. "I cancelled because you were still in the hospital and I wanted to spend whatever time I could with you." He says, "I like you Ana…a lot!" his fingers gently trail up my right arm and he watches them as he speaks. "I think you can tell I want to be more than just friends." A small smile plays on his lips and he finally looks at me. "Be mine Ana! I will never hurt you. I meant what I said at the hospital, I will cherish you."

My breath catches at the sincerity in his words and his gaze. "Why?" I finally breathe, "Why me? I mean you could have anyone you wanted."

"I want you." Christian says with so much conviction I can't look at him. I walk out of his embrace.

"Why? I mean your Sexy, fun, caring and seriously successful." I rant as I walk to the lounge area. "I'm boring. Ordinary and very possibly very screwed up, when my brain catches me up." I plonk myself onto the nearest sofa. I grab a cushion and cuddle it to my chest.

Christian walks over to me and sits next to me on the sofa turned towards me. "You are the most beautiful and amazing person I have ever met. Don't ever think otherwise." He says sincerely as he gently cups my face "I want you Ana. No one else."

I look down shyly and he raises my gaze back to his and he gently kisses me on the lips. I smile timidly at him. He tilts his head slightly "You think I'm sexy?" he says giving me a breath-taking grin. I playfully hit him on the arm as I shyly say laughing "You know you are."

He laughs "I know you are sexy as hell." He says as he grabs me and pulls me onto his lap, so I'm straddling him. The cushion fallen onto the floor forgotten. I wrap my arms around his neck and his hands go travel up my thighs to my behind. "Be mine Ana!" he pleads gazing up at me. I smile at him bashfully and nod. A huge grin spreads across his face before he pulls me into a kiss, its fast and passionate. His hands snake up my back pulling me closer to him. My hands are in his hair. I gently tug at his hair and he moans into the kiss pleasantly and it sends tingles through my whole body. After a few minutes I slowly pull out of the kiss breathing heavily. Glad my ribs don't hurt as much anymore. Christians breathing heavily has a huge grin on his face like he has just won the lottery as he's looking up at me. I laugh at him and he kisses me again sweetly on the lips.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi sorry for not posting any new chapters for a few weeks, my laptop broke and had to be sent off to be fixed.**

 **thankfully its finally fixed now, so I will continue the story.**

 **enjoy :-)**

* * *

"Well what would you like to do now Mr Grey?" I smile at him once my breathing had steadied, my fingers absentmindedly playing with his hair again.

"Well I was very much enjoying what we were doing Miss Steele." He grins raising his eyebrows up and down. I laugh at his playfulness and give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hmmmm." Christian moans pleasantly, "Well if you're up to it, we could go to my parents for dinner. Save me from getting moaned at later by Mia." He suggests, "my mum is working today, so it'll be my dad cooking. Which means BBQ." He laughs carefreely at the thought of his family and it makes my chest swell with that unknown feeling again.

"OK, but I need to change first." I say as I look down at my jeans and t-shirt. Christian looks up and down my body.

"You look good to me." He smiles at me. I roll my eyes at him. "That's sweet. Not true, but sweet." I gently give him a quick kiss and climb off his lap and stand up. My watch buzzes at me. I grab my medication out of my hospital bag and head to the kitchen for a glass of water. I just finished taking my medication when Christian joins me with a worried look on his face.

" I'm fine. It's just time for my meds." I smile at him as he puts his hands on my waist. His thumb skims over where my stitches are under my t-shirt. I place my hands on his chest bringing him back from where ever his thoughts had taken him. He smiles lovingly at me and gently kisses me on the lips.

"I'm going to leave you to get ready. I'll be back in an hour." Christian says. I smile and nod at him. He gently cups my face with one hand and kisses me slowly. His other hand on the small of my back pulling me closer to him.

"Hmmmm, or I could stay and we just do more of this." Christian breathes as he pulls out of the kiss. I laugh and roll my eyes at him.

"Laters baby." Christian smiles, gives me a quick kiss on the lips then heads for the door. I watch him leave before I head to the room that'll be mine.

I jump in the shower and quickly go through the routine to make myself feel more human after being in hospital. I'm nervous about meeting his family, as Kate had told me they were all there when the incident at the restaurant happened. What will they think of me? His mum seemed nice at the hospital, but I wasn't dating her son then. I sigh and close my eyes as I turn my face upwards into the stream of the shower, letting the water wash away my nerves.

 _*Flashback! *_

 _I'm in the shower, the waters nice_

 _and warm hitting my face._

 _The shower door opens surprising me._

 _I spin around to see Jack walks in. What's he doing?_

 _We have only been going out 2 months._

 _He seems sweet. He smiles at me but there's_

 _something off with it._

 _"_ _Jack what are you doing?"_

 _He doesn't answer he just pushes me against_

 _the wall of the shower and starts kissing me_

 _fiercely as his hands snake all over my body._

 _My stomach jolts at the ferociousness of his attack._

 _"_ _Jack!" I manage to say as I break the kiss._

 _"_ _Stop! Jack!" I say as I try to get him off me._

 _I manage to push him off and I feel relieved for a second._

 _Jack grabs my hair and pulls, spinning me around and_

 _pushing me face first back into the wall._

 _"_ _AH! JACK! STOP! PLEASE!" I scream so scared._

 _What is happening? Where is this coming from?_

 _He's always been so nice. I mean he gets jealous very easily,_

 _Which upsets him but nothing like this._

 _"_ _Come on babe, you know you want it…You want to make me happy, don't you?"_

 _He says slimily as he spreads my legs and forces himself on me._

I gasp and steady myself with the wall. I can't stay in here, I quickly turn the shower off and get out. I wrap a towel around me and rush out of the bathroom. I feel light headed so I sit on the edge of the bed trying to slow my breathing. What the hell just happened? I wasn't asleep this time, so I know it wasn't a dream; or should I say nightmare. I feel dirty and sick. I just want to hide away from the world. I curl up in a ball on the bed. Why did I have to remember that?


	15. Chapter 15

My phone pings, I grab it off the bedside table; It's Kate. I had texted her asking to borrow some clothes for tonight. Oh god! Christian will be here soon to collect me. I stare at my phone debating whether to text and cancel tonight. My head and heart are pounding. I close my eyes and take deep slow breaths. No! I'm not going to let Jack ruin tonight. It was just a memory. It flashes into my head again but I push it away. I take a deep breath and get up off the bed. I will deal with it later.

I chose a burgundy wrap dress that comes to just above my knee and matching strappy red shoes. I have my hair down as I still have a slight bald patch behind my ear. I'm just finishing putting on some lipstick when the buzzer rings. Its Christian. I buzz him in and go to grab a small black purse from Kate's closet.

"Ana?" Christian calls from the entrance hall.

"One second!" I call back as I grab my phone and lipstick and put them in the purse. Christian was browsing the bookshelf when I walk out. He's wearing black trousers and a navy-blue shirt with the top buttons undone and his sleeves rolled up to just below the elbow. He looks like he's just stepped out of a modelling shoot. He looks up when he hears me coming. His eyes go wide as they run up and down my body as I walk towards him. I can feel myself blush.

"You look stunning!" he smiles and places his hand on my waist as he leans in and kisses me sweetly on the lips. I smile at him as I use my thumb to wipe the lipstick off his lips.

"So, do you." I smile as he kisses my thumb and I feel myself blush again.

"You ready?" he asks. I nod and grab my keys off the table near the door. Christian holds my hand as we walk to the car. Coldplay is singing when he turns o the car and pulls out. I gaze out the window watching Seattle fly by. Christian grabs my hand that's resting on my thigh. I look at our hands and smile.

"You really do look breath-taking." He says as he brings my hands to his lips and kisses it. I smile at him and feel myself blush again for the umpteen time. He doesn't let go of my hand he just lays our hands on his leg; his thumb gently caressing my hand and I'm suddenly thankful for automatic cars.

"So, I have to go away on business tomorrow. I'll only be gone a few days." He sighs suddenly looking disheartened

My stomach twists uneasily at his words and I realise I haven't gone a day without seeing Christian since I woke up. "Where you off too?" I ask trying to get use to the knot in my stomach.

"Houston." Christian answers sombrely, his thumb still caressing my hand.

"What times your flight?"

"It's my plane so whenever I want." He smiles for the first since the start of this conversation. "But I think Taylor has scheduled it for 8am."

"You have your own plane?" I say shocked.

"I have a lot of things." Christian smiles at me then kisses my hand again "I'll show you one day." He adds and I roll my eyes at myself reminding myself he's seriously rich.

Christian pulls into a driveway and pulls up to a huge house. Clearly Christians not the only one made of money in this family. I suddenly feel very inadequate and unworthy as I vaguely remember Christian telling me while I was in hospital that his dad is some big shot lawyer and his mum was the head of the paediatric ward at the hospital. A gentleman opens my door for me.

"Thank you." I say shyly to him once I get out. I feel so out of place. Then Christians by my side; he wraps an arm around my waist pulling me to his side. I let out a shaky breath and smile timidly at him.

"You ok?" he asks seeing the unease on my face. I look up at the humongous building towering over us as Christian turns me towards him and places both hands on my waist.

"I…I shouldn't be here." I sigh as I shake my head. "I don't belong here!" I add. I feel Christians hands stiffen at my words. I can't bring myself to look at him. I can feel Christian look from me to the house and back.

"It's only money Ana." Christian says.

"That proves my point exactly." I say as I give a short sardonic laugh at his response. "Sorry Christian." I turn to start walking down the driveway.

"WHOA!" Christian moves backwards getting in my way halting my escape. "Ana, please!" he gently strokes my cheek, "Ana please look at me." He pleads sombrely. I slowly look up into those beautiful eyes of his. He smiles sweetly at me with a worried look on his face. "I didn't mean it like that…I meant yeah we have money to buy nice things." He waves towards the house half-heartedly, "but it means nothing unless we have someone to enjoy it with." He seems panicky and worried. I hate I've done that to him. "I worked hard to get where I am today…" he looks down as if trying to find the right words. "…but I've never had someone I wanted to share it with." He looks straight at me "Until now." He says sincerely. "Please Ana, don't leave." He added as he slowly moves closer to me and places his hands slowly on my waist. I place my hands on his biceps and slowly look up at him. He looks so anxious waiting for me to respond.

"Ok." I say quietly. A small smile spreads across Christians face.

"you'll stay?" and I know he's asking if I'll stay with him not just at the house. I gently stroke his cheek and he leans into my touch. I nod my answer smiling sweetly at him. Relief washes over him and he pulls me into a desperate longing kiss. One of his hand cupping my face while the other goes to the small of my back pulling me close to him. My hands go instinctively into his hair.

All to soon Christian slowly pulls out of the kiss breathing heavily. He gives me a quick chastely kiss before releasing me and takes my hand. "Come on, they'll be waiting for us." He smiles lovingly at me. I sigh and nod and he leads us back up to the front door. He wraps his arm around my waist pulling me close to his side and kisses my temple while we wait for the front door to be opened.

"Mr Grey." A beautiful young, slim, blonde servant woman smiles at him eyeing him up as we enter the house. Christian just nods his acknowledgement in her direction not taking his eyes off me. He's watching for my reaction I realise, probably worried I'll try to run again. I smile adoringly up at him and wrap my arm around his waist placing my hand on the small of his back hoping to reassure him I won't be running.

"Christian!" Grace comes strolling up to us "you made it." She smiles happily pulling him into a hug. He hugs her with one arm refusing to take his arm from my waist. A blonde-haired man hugs him afterwards.

"Mum, Dad." He smiles at them then turns to me. "Ana you've met my mother Grace." He says smiling.

"Ana, so lovely to see you again." Gushes Grace as she pulls me into a hug. Christian still has his hand the small of back. "You look beautiful." She adds fondly.

"Thank you, it's lovely to see you again Mrs Grey." I smile shyly.

"Please call me Grace." She corrects me smiling happily. Her eyes flicker to Christian's arm that still hasn't released me.

"And this is my father Carrick…Dad this is Anastasia." Christian says finishing his introductions proudly, his hand caressing the small of my back gently.

"Lovely to finally meet you Anastasia." Carrick smiles warmly giving me a polite handshake.

"Lovely to meet you too, and please call me Ana." I smile shyly.

"Come, we're out in the garden tonight." Grace smiles as she turns to lead the way with Carrick close behind her. Christian pulls me closer and kisses me temple again and I place my hand back onto the small of his back as we follow his parents. Walking into the garden was like walking into a fairy-tale. It was magical with its numerous arches of flowers and never-ending fairy lights, and the mesmerising views of the ocean and of Seattle's skyline. As soon as Mia saw me she grabbed me into a huge hug.

"MIA!" Christian hissed "Careful!" he scowled his sister.

"OH! Yeah sorry" Mia smiled apologetically at me as she released me. "It's so good to finally meet you" Mia beamed near enough bouncing from her excitement. I laughed at her energy

"It's fine… Great to meet you too Mia." I laughed and Mia beamed at me. Christian rolled his eyes at his sister but you could see the smile on his lips as he wrapped his arm around me again as he walked me towards the huge table where everyone was gathering. A guy with flyaway mousy brown hair and a playful look stood as we got closer.

"Hey Ana, I'm Elliott nice to meet ya." He grinned as he gave me a gentle hug and kiss on the cheek

"Oi! Watch it." Christian smirked at his brother as he did it. Elliott laughed and gave Christian a brotherly play fighting hug. I couldn't help but laugh at their playfulness, and Christian beamed at me.

Carrick was grilling steaks on a humungous BBQ, that was bigger than Kates oven. Everyone chatted and laughed happily together and they were all so welcoming. I wonder if Christian had warned them not to ask any questions about the incident as no one did. Seeing Christian with his family made my heart swell, he seemed so relaxed and free.

Christian never left my side, even when we were eating his hand kept coming to my thigh whenever it was free. I knew Grace noticed and she seemed happy with it. I wonder if anyone else noticed. Once everyone had eaten Christian took me for a walk around the garden showing me the boathouse and all the amazing views you can see from different parts of the grounds. We stood looking out at the ocean just a little way from where the rest of his family were laughing happily together. Christian wraps his arms around me so my back is flush with his chest and gently kisses my neck. I couldn't help but smile at his tenderness. He's been so affectionate tonight.

"So, my family loves you, like I knew they would." Christian smiles into my neck. "Do you feel better now you've met them?"

I nod "It wasn't so much the meeting them…it was more the not being worthy of them and you…I mean my life hasn't exactly been sunshine and roses…who'd want that for their son." I gush. Christians hugs me tighter and kisses my neck as he takes in what I said. He turns me in his embrace so I'm looking straight into the mesmerising eyes.

"You're worth every second and more. I've never met anyone like you Ana." Christian says sincerely as he gently strokes my cheek before kissing me slow and lovingly on the lips.

"We should probably head home its getting late." Christian breathes as he tucks a piece of hair behind my ear. I nod resting my hands on his chest. "Stay with me tonight." Christian sighs. "I just want to hold you…I'm not ready to leave you yet before I have to go away." He sighs as he rests his forehead against mine closing his eyes. My heart swells with so much emotion and my stomach twists at the thought of him leaving; and I realise I'm not ready to let him go yet either. How did our relationship get here so quickly? It's kind of scary how fast its changed. How did it change so quick? I cup his cheek and he opens those beautiful eyes.

"Yes, I'll stay with you." I smile lovingly at him and lean up to kiss him lovingly on the lips. Christian beams at me, gives me another quick kiss on the lips before wrapping his arm around my waist as he leads back to where his family were to say our goodbyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey sorry its been so long since I posted but I hope you enjoy chapters 15 and 16 :-)**

* * *

As we drive away from his parents' house I pull out my phone to text Kate.

Hey, I'm staying at Christian's tonight. Be home in the morning x

 _ **WHAT? You go girl! He is HOT! Xx**_

LOL. Not like that, get your head out of the gutter lol xxx

 _ **Hahaha. You deserve to happy Ana. Have fun** **xx**_

 _ **Oh, and I want all the** **sexy details when I see you lol xx**_

Lol. Goodnight xx

 _ **Goodnight Ana x**_

 _ **Oh, and tell him if he hurts you I'll chop off his manhood xx**_

I can't help but laugh out loud to Kate's last message. Christian has his hand on his usual spot on my thigh, his thumb gently stroking. He smiles at me "Everything ok?"

"Yeah just Kate being Kate." I laugh as I put my phone away.

"Do I want to know?" Christian smiling widely at me laughing.

"Only that your manhood is in jeopardy if you don't play nice." I laugh playfully

"Oh, really." Christian laughs as he stops at a red light. "I'll keep that in mind." He gives me a devilish grin as he raises his eyebrows up and down suggestively. I laugh at his playfulness and he leans over and kisses me and my hand strokes his neck. "I love hearing you laugh." He grins and gently kisses me again before starting to drive again as light has turned green. I can't stop smiling the rest of the way and before too long we pulled into an underground car park. Christian parks next to a longline of posh cars I stare in awe at them all.

"Do you like them?" Christian grins as he helps me out of the car. I nod. "There mine. I'll take you out in them one day." Christian says matter of factly and I roll my eyes at him. He wraps his arm around me and kisses me gently before guiding me towards the elevator. Christian pushes the top floor button then punches in a code and the elevator starts to move. The air around us feels electric. The sexual tension is in overdrive contained in the small space. I sneak a glance at Christian to see if it's affecting him the same. Our eyes meet. His breathing is heavy. I bite my lip instinctively. I swear I hear Christian moan before his lips are on mine. My hands are in his hair pulling him closer. Christian lifts me and my legs go instinctively around his waist as he leans us against the wall of the elevator. I can feel him instantly harden against my inner thigh. I gasp and Christian breaks the kiss only to kiss along my neckline to the top of breasts, before coming back to my lips as one of his hands is exploring my body. My whole body is alive with sensation that's awakening a primal need deep down inside me; as my chest feels like it's going to explode with the unfamiliar emotion that's warming my body. I vaguely hear the ping of the elevator and Christian slowly pulls out of the kiss "I've been wanting to do that all night." Christian breathes smiling at me before he gives me another quick kiss as he lowers me back onto my own feet.

I smile shyly at him as he takes my hand and leads me out into what looks like a huge marble entrance hall. Christian guides me into what I can only assume is the lounge. The floors are marble with two staggered floor heights for different sections. One section has two huge L shaped sofas and an enormous coffee table; that's big enough for a family of six to easily eat from. The sofas are focused at a wall length modern fire place, which is a light and looks stunning. The other section has a huge black sleek grand piano and behind it is a wall of floor to ceiling windows. I turn and find Christian watching me with what looks like a nervous expression on his face. I smile at him sweetly and I see his whole body relax and he pull me to him and kisses me sweetly as his hand cups my face.

"I have to go talk to Taylor quickly about my flight tomorrow." Christian smiles.

"He's here?" I ask and look around the room in case I had missed him.

"He lives here. He has his own wing of the apartment that he shares with my housekeeper Mrs Jones." Christian shrugs matter of factly

"This place has wings!" I say exasperated.

Christian kisses me gently trying to calm me. "I won't be long, you can put some music on if you want." He points to his left where a very fancy looking music system stands. "Just search through my iPod and place it in the base and it'll play through the speakers." Christian smiles at my overwhelmed look. "Kitchen is just through there." He points to the steps coming off the room to the left. "Help yourself to whatever you want." I nod absentmindedly feeling so over whelmed. "Don't over think it Ana." Christian pleads. I look up at him and he kisses me quickly before heading out back towards the entrance hall. I sigh as I watch him go. I look around the room again before I go to the music system. I browse through the huge variety of music. Christian has such an eclectic taste in music, I can't help but smile to myself. I find one of my favourites 'yours if you want it' by Rascal Flatts and push play as I place the iPod in its stations. Music starts coming out of speakers built into the walls and ceiling. It sounds so amazing I can't help but singing along to it as I explore the lounge more with a bounce in my step as I dance to the beat of the song

 ** _There's one more sip in this bottle of wine_**

 ** _A lonely star hangin' in the sky with a wish left on it_**

 ** _And it's yours if you want it_**

 ** _And this wildflower from the neighbour's yard_**

 ** _A real slow dance in the moonlight dark_**

 ** _This hand in my pocket_**

 ** _Oh baby, just call it_**

 ** _'_** ** _Cause it's yours if you want it_**

I brush my fingers along the back of one of the sofas, not realising that I've started to sing louder as I get swept up in the music…

 ** _And every bit of love left in this beat up, banged up, scarred up heart_**

 ** _That's been waitin' on a girl like you_**

 ** _I know it ain't much, but it comes alive with every touch_**

 ** _Every kiss already feels like you own it_**

 ** _Baby, it's yours if you want it_**

 ** _Half of this rickety front porch swing_**

 ** _Every word of every song I sing_**

 ** _My jacket when it's cold_**

 ** _Oh baby, don't you know_**

 ** _You've got a place to lay your head_**

 ** _On the other side of my empty bed_**

 ** _And it's just made for fallin'_**

 ** _And it's yours if you want it_**

 ** _It's yours if you want it_**

I find the latch to open the floor to ceiling windows and I open them and step out onto the balcony and smile as I can still hear the music as I admire the incredible view of Seattle. Still singing and dancing away in my own little world…

 ** _And every bit of love left in this beat up, banged up, scarred up heart_**

 ** _That's been waitin' on a girl like you_**

 ** _I know it ain't much, but it comes alive with every touch_**

 ** _Every kiss already feels like you own it_**

 ** _Baby, it's yours if you want it_**

 ** _It's yours if you want it_**

 ** _Every dollar, every dime, every drop of rain_**

 ** _Every single thing I could beg, steal, or borrow_**

 ** _Every yesterday and tomorrow_**

 ** _Well, every grain of sand on the beach_**

 ** _Every blade of grass under our feet_**

 ** _Baby, your name is written on it_**

 ** _And it's yours if you want it_**

 ** _And every bit of love left in this beat up, banged up, scarred up heart_**

 ** _That's been waitin' on a girl like you_**

 ** _I know it ain't much, but it comes alive with every touch_**

 ** _Every kiss already feels like you own it_**

 ** _Baby, it's yours if you want it_**

I turn around a jump out of my skin as there is Christian leaning in the doorway of the balcony. His arms crossed over his chest and a huge smile on his face. I instantly freeze and stop singing.

"Hey, don't let me stop you. I was enjoying the view." Christian smirks and a I swear I blush as red as my red dress and laugh embarrassedly. Christian is instantly in front of me, one hand on my waist while the of cups my face as he kisses me slow and lovingly. My hands snake up his chest to the nape of his neck.

"You're incredible, you know that" Christian breathes smiling as he pulls out of the kiss and I groan in embarrassment.

"How much of that did you actually see?" I ask not wanting to know the answer. Christian smile grew bigger. Uh oh.

"I could hear you from Taylors office." Christians eyes sparkled as he smiled, "I had to come and watch."

"Ugghhh…Taylor could hear me!" I cringe and bury my face in his shoulder and he laughs and strokes up and down my back

"You have an incredible voice Ana." He whispers in my ear and kisses my neck, I look up at him "Your dance moves not so much." He laughs and I playfully hit him on the chest and he laughs harder and I can't help but laugh with him.

He leads me back into the house and up the marble staircase and down the corridor to his bedroom. I've got butterflies in my stomach. The furniture was dark mahogany, a huge king size bed with grey coverings is in the centre of the room. The far wall on the right was floor to ceiling windows again. Christian walks to the large chest of drawers and pulls something out before returning to my side.

"Here you can borrow this to sleep in." he hands me one of his t-shirts. "Bathroom's there if you need it." He adds pointing to the door to the right of the bed. I smile shyly at him as I take the t-shirt and head to the bathroom.

The bathroom was all marble again. It's bigger than the bathroom in Kates apartment and this is just the ensuite. It has a huge oval bath sunken into the floor with what looks like jets all around it. Next to the bath was a huge shower that could easily fit two people in and still have room. On the other wall, there two basins and a huge mirror that covers the wall behind the sinks and in the far corner another door where the toilet is. I shake my head at the vastness, wondering if I'll ever get use to this kind of thing. I quickly freshen up and change into the t-shirt. I place my clothes neatly folded on the side, as I realise I can still hear the music playing; and sure, enough there are speakers in the ceiling. I smile it must play throughout the whole house.

I take a deep breath to steady my nerves. I know we slept in the same bed at the hospital but this is so different. I take another deep breath and head back into the bedroom. Christian wasn't there. I frown and look around until I realise the light is on in the door next to the bathroom. It was a walk-in closet. I roll my eyes and just as I go to crawl into the bed Christian walks out in a t-shirt and boxers. Whoa! The butterflies are now doing somersaults. He slides in next to me, his hand reaching for my waist under the covers pulling me closer to him. I lay on my side facing him. His thumb brushes over where my stitches are. I stroke the side of his face before resting my hand over his heart. Christian rests his forehead against mine and closes his eyes and sighs. "I'm going to miss you." He hugs me closer.

I kiss him slowly at first but it starts to intensify as Christian turns us so he's on top of me as my hands find the bottom of his t-shirt and pull it up. Christian breaks the kiss only to take it off. My hands explore the taught muscle of his body as Christians hand starts exploring higher and higher under my t-shirt. Christian starts kissing down my jawline. His thumb brushes under my breast where my bra should be, only to find it missing; Christian groans pleasantly into my skin sending shivers straight to my core and I gasp at the sensation and my body arches up to his making my thigh brush against his need for me.

"Oh god Ana!" Christian moans before his lips are back on mine. My fingers run around the rim of his boxers, his fingers run across my stitches and he starts shaking his head as he breaks the kiss "Ana, we can't." he breathes heavily, "You need to heal first." He says as he looks down to his hand that's stroking my stitches.

"I'm fine Christian." I breathe heavily as I look at him. "I know you won't hurt me." I say as I stroke his face. He looks at me in two minds. I lean up and kiss him lovingly wrapping my arms around his neck.

He kisses me slow and loving as his hands expertly maneuverer my t-shirt up. He sits up slightly and gently pulls the t-shirt over my head. He then slowly starts trailing his fingers gently down my body following them with gentle butterfly kisses. He kisses every fading bruise. Before coming back to my lips. Oh god I want him! All of him! My hands explore his body before reaching his boxer again. I push them down and he's free. He kisses me quickly before he leans over to the bedside cabinet and grabs a foil packet it out of the draw. He expertly rips it open with his teeth and slowly rolls it on, the whole time watching me. He positions his self in between my legs. Supporting his weight on his arms. His kisses down to my ear. My arms trail up his back savouring every inch of his body.

"Are you sure?" he whispers into my ear. Sending shivers deep down inside me. I kiss from his shoulder up to his ear.

"I want you." I breath into his ear before I gently graze his earlobe with my teeth and Christian gasps pleasantly. He kisses me gently and lovingly as he enters me slowly, I gasp and he moves deeper. He kisses my neck. He stills when he's fully in letting us both adjust, before he slowly starts to move.

"you ok?" he breathes as he kisses my neck as he starts to speed up. I nod and kiss him fiercely as the tempo gets faster and faster. I can feel myself rising higher and higher, I gasp breaking the kiss. Christian panting heavily kisses my neck and shoulder and we both get closer and closer.

"OH god Ana." Christian breathes into my neck as he's about to reach his climax and the shivers its sends through my body send me over.

"Oh Christian." I cry out as I reach ecstasy and I feel Christian reach it to as he calls out my name. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his chest as he nuzzles his face into my neck as we steady our breathing. He slowly pulls out and turns us so we're on our sides. He pulls me closer and wraps his arms around me he smiles lovingly at me and I kiss him gently on the lips and close my eyes happy and sated

I feel Christian brush hair behind my ear before snuggling closer. "Sweet dreams my beautiful Ana."


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey beautiful, time to wake up." I feel someone stroking my face and my eyes flutter sleepily open. "Sorry baby, but I'll have to leave soon." Christian smiles apologetically as he strokes the hair out of my face. I smile loving at him standing next to the bed in nothing but boxers. I sit up in bed wrapping the sheet round me. Christian places a tray on the end of the bed before coming to lay on top of the sheets next to me. I can't help but smile, he made me breakfast in bed; freshly cooked omelettes and bowls of fresh fruit, with glasses of orange juice and freshly pressed coffee.

"You didn't have to do this." I smile lovingly at him.

"I wanted too." He smiles and kisses me before feeding me a piece of fruit.

"A girl could get use to this." I warn teasingly with smile on my face, as I take another piece of fruit.

"good." He grins taking a bite of omelette. I glance at the clock on the side 6:00am and I groan. Christian laughs "I know baby, I'm sorry, but I wanted to have breakfast and maybe enjoy a nice shower with you before I have to go." He explains as he pours some coffee. I instinctively stiffen at the word shower as the flashback of Jack comes flooding back into my mind. Christian looks straight at me as he feels me stiffen. "What?" he asks full of concern. I shake my head and grab another piece of fruit not trusting my voice. Christian sits up straight as looks at me. "Ana. What is it?"

I take a deep breath not looking at Christian and push the flashback out of my mind. I'm not going to ruin this beautiful moment with Christian because of Jack. I take another deep breath and finally look at Christian. He looks so worried. I stroke his face and lean over and kiss him tenderly. Christian looks searchingly at me when I pull out of the kiss. "It's nothing honest...let's just enjoy our breakfast ok." I smile at him. He watches me for a few more seconds unsure before nodding. "You know I would have been happy with a bowl of cereal." I smile fondly at him "You didn't have to get up super early to do this." I gesture towards all the food.

"I told you I'd cherish you." Christian smiles getting a fork full of omelette and feeding to me. I nod my approval. It really was delicious. We both built up an appetite after last night. Once we had both finished eating Christian placed the tray on the side table and climbed off the bed. He pulled me out of bed so I was standing naked in front of him. He strokes his hands around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Your beautiful." He says and kisses me sweetly "You have a beautiful body Ana…Don't ever feel embarrassed about it." He kisses me again lovingly. I can't help but smile at his tenderness that I forgot about shower until he had me in the bathroom. He turned the shower on and turned and saw me frozen on the spot. He walked up to me and placed his hands on my waist. "OK Ana, what is going on?" Christian sighs, "If you don't want to shower with me, I'm fine with that…just talk to me." He says warily

My head snapped back to Christian when I heard him blaming his self for my behaviour. "No…no it's not you Christian I swear." I sigh and look down.

"Ana your shaking." Christian says worriedly. He grabs a robe from the back of the door and wraps it around me before walking me to the vanity stool in the bathroom. He crouches in front of me and lifts my face with his hand so I'm looking at him. He wipes the stray tear that I hadn't even realised had escaped. I quickly wipe my eyes and take a deep breath to steady myself. "Talk to me Ana please."

"I…I had a memory come back." I shudder as I stare at the shower. Christian follows my gaze and I know he understands Jack did something to me in a shower. I can see anger in Christians eyes and I stiffen. He runs a hand through his hair aggravatedly before he looks back at me. I relax instantly when I see no anger just concern in his eyes when he looks at me.

"I'm so sorry Ana," he sighs

"It's not your fault." I frown and shake my head at him.

"No but I'd love to hurt the arsehole for ever laying a hand on you." He sighs running his hand through his hair again. he looks back at the shower. I place a hand fondly of his shoulder. Christian looks at me lovingly. "The shower reminds you of that memory…well what if we replace that memory with our own." He smiles sweetly at me and stands up holding his hand out for me. I frown not quite understanding. "We'll make the shower a good memory of us and not of him." Christian smiles still holding his out for me to take. I look at the shower and then back to Christian. I slowly take his hand and he gently pulls me up into his arms. Christian gently pushes the robe off my shoulders letting fall to the floor. He gently kisses me, slow and lovingly as he slowly moves us.

Suddenly there's water cascading down on us. I break the kiss and freeze in fear as the memory floods back.

"It's just us Ana." Christian says soothingly as he strokes my face breaking me free from the memory. I touch my hand to his chest. He smiles and kisses me again slowly. This time my body reacts and I wrap my arms around his neck. Christian smiles into the kiss. The memory of Jack starts to wash away with the water. Christian lifts me and my legs go around his waist and he leans us against the wall. He breaks the kiss and kisses down my jawline line to my ear "That's my girl." He smiles into my skin as my hands gently pull his hair. He carries on kissing my neck and down to my breasts.

"Christian" I breathe as my body arches towards his touch. I feel him smile into my skin at the sound of his name.

"I've got you baby." He breathes and then kisses me fiercely of the lips. His need for me hard and ready against my inner thigh.

I break the kiss "I want you" I breathe before kissing him again. Christian holds me with one arm while he uses his other to position himself before entering hard and fast. I gasp and Christian stills letting me get use to the new pressure.

"You ok baby?" he looks at me and I grin at him. He gives me a breath-taking smile back before kissing me and he starts to move. It's so much deeper this way and I feel myself rising faster.

"Oh god Christian." I moan as I get closer. Christian kisses my neck, closer and closer.

"Christian" I cry out as I hit ecstasy I feel Christian move again before he finally hits his release

"Oh god! Ana" he moans his release into my neck. We stay wrapped around each other while our breathing slows.

"how's that for a memory." Christian grins after setting me down. I can't help but laugh and kiss him hard as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"that's one I definitely want to remember." I breath and Christian laughs

"Anytime baby." He says giving me that breath-taking smile before giving me a quick loving kiss. "Now let's get you clean." Christian turns and grabs the body wash. "sorry you'll have to smell like me for the day" he smiles sweetly as he starts washing my back. "I'll get you some stuff for next time." He adds as he kisses my neck before he starts to wash it.

"I don't mind." I smile at him as I turn to face him again. I take the sponge from him and start washing his chest and he cups my face and kisses me.

It was half seven by the time we had washed and dressed. Christian didn't have a hair dryer but I luckily found a hairband in my purse so I plaited my hair so when it dries my hair will have some wave to it. Christian was just finishing packing his bag when I came out the bathroom.

"Ready?" he smiles at me. I nod and he grabs his bag in one hand and my hand in the other. He hands the bag off to Taylor at the elevator who seems to have a bag for himself to. He must be going with Christian.

"Morning Taylor." I smile shyly as Christian pushes the call button for the elevator.

"Miss Steele." Taylor smiles kindly at me.

"Is everything on schedule?" Christian asks Taylor as we all enter the elevator. Christian wraps an arm around my waist as Taylor pushes the down button.

"Yes sir. Miss Bailey will be meeting us at the hanger." Taylor informs Christian. Christian nods and pulls me closer. We drive the small distance to Kate's apartment in silence, Christians hand on my thigh again. Taylor opens my door for me and Christian walks me up to the apartment building door. Christian pulls me close to him and kisses me slow and lovingly. He then sighs and lays his forehead against mine with his eyes closed.

"I'll see you when you get." I sigh resting my hand on his chest. I gently kiss him and he opens his eyes. "message when you get there so I know you get there ok." I say looking at my hand on his chest.

Christian smiles and nods. He slowly releases me and opens the building door for me. He leans in for a quick kiss "Later's baby." He smiles. I give him one more smile before I walk in. I refuse to let myself look back.

Kate bombards me with questions as soon as I walk through the door but thankfully she was running late for work so I escaped with the minimal blushing, but she did make me promise to come out with her and some friends to a club tonight so she insists we are going shopping this afternoon after her shift. Hopefully this will help distract me from missing Christian. So just after 12 my taxi pulls up outside the bistro. I stand staring down the alleyway where I know Jack stabbed me waiting for some kind of flashback, but nothing came so I headed into the restaurant.

"Ana!" several people called in unison as they saw me. I smiled shyly highly aware of the numerous people staring at me. Jose and a waitress called Lisa came up to me as I reached the bar. Jose hugged me "What are you doing here?" he asks smiling.

"Oh, I'm meeting Kate, we're going shopping for tonight." I smile absentmindedly as my phone pings at me

 **Here Baby, I miss you already, but I have your dance moves and our shower memory to keep me going xx**

I can't help the laugh a little as huge smile spreads across my face as I read the text from Christian.

 ** _Hey, miss you too x I'll enjoy remembering the shower too x the dance moves not so much lol, though going out tonight with Kate and a few friends so I can see if I can hone those moves up a bit lol. xx_**

"What's so funny?" Lisa asks as Jose tries to see my phone

"It's probably from her lover." Kate laughs as she comes up to us. I laugh at her

"Lover?" Lisa asks looking from Kate to me.

"Yeah, Ana only gone and bagged herself the richest bachelor around." Kate laughs as she side hugs me. I roll my eyes as her but still smiling.

"What? Who?" Lisa asks shocked

"Christian Grey." Kate smiles and then laughs at the utter shocked look on Lisa's face.

"Ho…How the hell did you manage that? I thought you only got out of hospital yesterday?" Lisa asks not hiding her disappointment very well

"hahaha subtle Lisa." Kate laughs rolling her eyes at Lisa. I'm starting to feel very awkward but luckily, I spot the manager out the corner of my eye and excuse myself from the gossip that is my life. The manager was nervous to see me, I think he thought I was going to blame him like my dad did, but truth be told it wasn't his fault how Jack was. He was nice enough to let me keep my job when I get the all clear at my next hospital appointment. I'll be glad to get back some normalcy.

Me and Kate then say our goodbyes and head for the shopping malls. Kate insisted on us having manicures and pedicures as well. Which I was grateful for after following Kate into nearly every store, though I did find a gorgeous dress for tonight, though I wish Christian was he to see it.

By the time Kate and I were ready to go out it was gone 7. Christian and I had been texting back and forth all day. I sigh and look at myself in the mirror again. I loved my new dress, it was navy blue, it's sleeveless and has a curved neckline but the back was embroidered lace. It comes to just above my knees and it also had lace up the sides of my thighs a few inches. I wore dark navy strappy shoes and let my hair fall freely, it looked good with the slight wave to it. Kate had on a dark purple off the shoulder dress that made her look stunning. Kate had booked us a table at a fancy table for dinner before we head off to meet the rest of the group. We were just walking up to the entrance.

"Ana?"

I turn to see who had called me only to see Christians family getting out the car. Mia rushed up to and hugged me in her usual bouncy way.

"Hey Mia." I laugh happily at her energy. Elliot did his usual cuddle and kiss on the cheek, Grace and Carrick both gave me welcoming hugs. I turned to see Kate eyeing everyone curiously.

"This is Christian's family." I smile at her. "This is Grace, Carrick, Elliot and Mia." I smile at everyone in turn. "Everyone this is my best friend Kate Kavanagh."

"Lovely to meet you Kate." Grace smiled warmly at her and everyone else said their pleasantries.

"Ana, you look lovely tonight. Going someone nice?" Grace asked warmly.

"Thank you, Kate and I were just going to grab some dinner before we meet up with some friends later." I smile sweetly

"Oh well you both must sit with us." Grace smiles warmly as she hooks my arm as we all walk into the restraint. I turn to see if Kate would be ok with this, only to see her eyeing up Elliot.

"Thank you that would be lovely." I smile sweetly. Apparently being a Grey lets you change your reservation without any notice. We all sat on a large circular table; I had Mia on my right and Kate on my left, next to her is Elliot which she seems very pleased with. Before we could order anything, Mia made us all pose for a load of photos.

"I'm so sending these to Christian." She giggled to me

"It's a shame he had to go away for work." Grace said fondly to Mia

We had just finished ordering when my phone pings. Mia's smile gets bigger as she knows who it is.

 **You're with my family? God, you look breath-taking. I really wish I was there xx**

I take it Mia sent you the pics she took lol. yeah Kate and I bumped into them when we came for dinner and your mum insisted we sit with them xx Really wish you were here too xx

 **Told you my family loves you xx that dress should be illegal x**

Lol xx

Everyone chatted happily together and it felt so nice, though I missed Christian. Kate and I invited Elliot and Mia to join us on our night out. Kate seemed extremely happy about it. So, we all said our goodbyes to Grace and Carrick and headed off in the direction of the night club we were meeting everyone at. Mia was so much fun to be with, especially drunk, he super bouncy energy was contagious though she was a selfie addict. She took tons of us all dancing and getting more and more drunk and of course Mia sent them all to her brother. The room was starting to spin by the end of the night. Mia and Elliot caught a taxi back to their parents' house, while Kate and I both crashed into our beds fully clothed. I smiled at the last text I got as I drifted off to sleep

 **Sweet dreams, my beautiful Ana xx**


	18. Chapter 18

But I didn't have sweet dreams. Anything but, Jack was back to destroy my dreams. I don't know if it was because of the alcohol or because I was genuinely happy for once. Either way the flood gates were opened and everything came crashing down on me. I woke up screaming several times with Kate rushing into me. This continued for the next two nights. Kate had resorted to sleeping with me so she didn't have to keep running in when it happens. I had hoped that with Kate with me I might not dream, but no such luck.

Every time I closed my eyes I was back in that apartment with Jack. I felt like I was drowning from the darkness of my memories. I could see how worried Kate was about me, even though she tried to put on a brave face for me.

"There just bad dreams." She smiles and shrugs off yet another apology from me for keeping her awake. What I haven't told her is that I'm also getting flashbacks while I'm awake. Thankfully she's either at work or uni so she doesn't see them. I feel like I'm going crazy; so, if she saw me having flashbacks as well she'd probably put me in the straight jacket and send me off to the loony bin.

Christian's back tomorrow night. I've missed him so much but I'm glad he's not been here to see all of this. I know he was great when I had my flashback about the shower, but that was just one bad memory. Now I'm full of months of terrible flashbacks. I wouldn't be surprised if as soon as he sees me he runs for the hills.

It's night time again, which means time to attempt to sleep. I believe I have all my memories back now except the night of the stabbing. That night is still a haze. I excuse myself from watching tv with Kate saying I have a headache; but truth be told I just can't deal with pretending tonight. I curl up in a ball in the middle of the bed silently praying for a quiet night's sleep.

 _Jack and I are laughing happily._

 _We are talking and dancing happily at club._

 _It's dark and loud._

 _Jack wraps his arm around my waist_

 _bringing me closer to him as we dance._

 _We are happy._

 _"_ _What the fuck is this?" Jack shouts smiling happily at me._

 _What?_

 _I'm confused_

 _I look down then back up, Jack has changed._

 _His smile has gone and is replaced with an angry sneer_

 _"_ _I said what the fuck is this!" he growls._

 _I look down as the plate of food goes flying_

 _It smashes into the wall of the apartment_

 _"_ _you expect me to eat this crap?" he growls,_

 _his words slurring as he stalks towards me_

 _"_ _I…I'm sorry Jack…I…I'll make you something else" I stutter as I start to back away._

 _But not fast enough._

 _Jack grabs me and throws me across the room._

 _I hit the wall and my arm hits the corner of the counter._

 _I'm met with searing pain shooting up my arm._

 _I cradle it to my chest as Jack is on me again._

 _"_ _You stupid fucking bitch!" he growls as he pulls me up by my hair._

 _His hand is suddenly around my throat._

 _I can't breathe._

 _Jack just stares as he tightens his grip._

 _"_ _You stupid bit…Ana! Ana wake up!"_

 _What?_

 _What did he just say?_

 _"_ _Ana! Your dreaming! Wake up!"_

I Jump awake and sit bolt upright; blinking away the dreads of the dream. Someone has turned the light on. I look around, Kate's standing near the bed giving me a worried smile, she then gazes to my side. I follow her gaze

"Christian?" I breathe not believing my eyes.

"Yeah it's me." He says caringly. What's he doing here? He's not meant to be back until tomorrow night. Did I sleep that long? No, I couldn't have.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. I can't have missed time again.

"I came back early, so I came to see you." He smiles and sits on the edge of the bed. He doesn't try to touch me. I look at Kate and she smiles, nods and leaves us closing the door behind her.

I look down at my hands as I can't bring myself to look at him. So, this is it; this is where I lose Christian.

"Kate says you've been having these nightmares for the last 3 nights? And more than one a night." Christian asks worriedly. I know he's watching me but I still can't bring myself to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yeah and how would that conversation go? Hi how's your day going? Oh, you know I'm just losing my mind. No Biggy." I say sarcastically as I finally look at him.

"You are not losing your mind." He says caringly as he goes to put a hand on my leg and I instinctively flinch away. He drops his hand onto the bed. I can see the pained look in his eyes. I pull my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them.

"I'm not going to hurt you Ana." I shake my head not looking at him anymore. Part of me knows he's telling me the truth but my instincts are telling me physical contact is bad and painful.

"You should go." I say quietly.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not while you are like this." He says determinedly

"Please Christian just go!" I sigh, "I just want to be alone."

Christian just shakes his head. "I think you've been alone dealing with this for far too long." He says sadly, "You need to talk to someone about these dreams Ana! It will help I promise."

I look quickly at him and shake my head. I can't tell Christian the things Jack did to me. I can't bear the look he'd give me if he knew.

"If not me. I know someone who's really good." He adds at my reaction.

"A shrink?" I look at him wondering why on earth Christian would know a psychologist.

He nods, "Dr Flynn. He is really good…he helped me."

I frown at the last part. Christian starts unbuttoning his shirt. What is he doing? I tighten my grip around my knees. I know Christian see my reaction as he pulls his shirt off. He points to the top of his chest and as my eyes focus I can see little round scars scattered all over his upper chest. how have I never noticed them before?

"I had a rough start in life." He starts to explain as he sits closer to me, but he doesn't attempt to touch me; Which I'm grateful for. "My birth mum died when I was four…grace found me at the hospital and adopted me." My eyes flicker from his scars to his face. "I didn't speak for the first two years of being with them and I was twelve when I finally let someone touch me." He sighs, "Dr Flynn helped me with it all." Christian finishes as he sits back against the headboard next to me. Watching me take in everything he just told me. Christian was abused? But he seems so carefree. Will I ever feel like that again? Christian holds his arms out in a gesture of a hug. He doesn't move to pull me into a hug. He's letting me decide. I stare at him cautiously.

"Please Ana." He pleads quietly as he watches me. I slowly crawl onto his lap and rest my head on his bare chest; he wraps his arms around me and my body stiffens as if waiting for the blow. I know Christian feels me stiffen as he whispers, "you're safe Ana…I'll never hurt you." As he rests his head on my hair. "I've missed you so much." He breathes. I close my eyes not able to say anything and breathe in his beautiful scent. I feel my body starting to relax.

My eyes flutter open. I'm laying down in bed. My head is resting on Christian's shoulder. Sunlight is shining through the edges of the curtains. I slept al night? Christian's chest is rising and falling steadily. He's still asleep. One of his arms is still wrapped around me, while the other hand is resting on my arm that is splayed across his chest. I slowly tilt my head to look at him. He looks so peaceful. How can this beautiful man like me? It just doesn't make sense to me. I think about how different it feels being in his arms compared to Jack's. with Jack, I felt disgust and fear and I couldn't wait to get out of them. I hated how he could sleep so peacefully after what he did to me, though I suppose the copious amounts of alcohol helped with that. But here laying in Christian's arms I feel safe and warm. I feel like I'm home. I could watch this beautiful Greek god of a man sleep for hours. I don't deserve him and I still can't believe he didn't go running for the hills last night.

I gently move my arm that's laying across his chest freeing it from his hand. I lightly trace my fingers over his chest and stomach. I'm careful not to touch his scars. I still can't believe I never noticed them before. My fingers trace the line from his abs to his belly button.

"hmmmm."

I turn my gaze up and see Christian looking at me. How long has he been watching? I smile shyly at him. I lift my head off his shoulder and prop it up my elbow.

"morning." I smile shyly as I remove my hand off his chest. Christian turns on his side facing me, propping his head up on his elbow.

"Morning beautiful." He smiles, "you didn't have to stop." He grins and I blush. So, he was watching me do it. Christian moves his hand slowly towards me so I know his intention is to touch me. I nod slightly at him and he gives me a breath-taking smile at my approval. He rests his hand on my waist and my body stiffens automatically. Christian stops his movement until my body relaxes before moving it to the small of my back.

"you are so beautiful." He breathes. I blush not bringing myself to look at him. His hand slowly trails up my back until it reaches the nape of my neck and my body stiffens again. he waits for it to pass before bringing his hand to my chin and tilts my head up to look at him. His thumb brushes across my bottom lip.

"I really want to kiss you." He breathes watching my reaction. my body stiffens at his words, but my eyes flicker to his lips and the memory of them kissing me comes to mind and I nod shyly. He smiles as he leans in and kisses me slowly, caringly. My hands go up to his neck as he slowly rolls me onto my back. My fingers snake into his hair and I feel Christian smile against the kiss. He trails his hand slowly back down to my waist, his fingers gently stroking my scar. Christian slowly pulls out of the kiss but doesn't release me from his embrace and gazes down at me lovingly. I feel myself blush and I smile shyly.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asks caringly. I tilt my head considering the question.

"Better now that I've actually had some sleep. Thank you for that." I smile sweetly at him "I still got the dreams when Kate slept with me…" I added looking down at his hand still my waist "I don't know, maybe it's because I feel safe with you…maybe that's why you keep them away." I say shyly looking down then back to him. "well my brain feels safe with you, just wish my body would remember." I sigh

"I can think of some ways to do that." Christian grins playfully as he raises his eyebrows up and down suggestively and I can't help but laugh which only makes Christians smile bigger. "God, I love hearing you laugh." He breathes. I gently stroke his face and give him a quick chastely kiss before rolling off the bed. Christian rolls onto his back as he watches me go and I'm suddenly aware I'm in skimpy pyjama shorts and cami as I head to the bathroom.

As I walk back into my room Christians buttoning up his shirt. I smile shyly at him as I head to my closet. Christian walks up to me and gently wraps his arms around my waist as his chest is flush with my back. My body stiffens but quickly relaxes. Christian smiles and kisses my shoulder "I'll let you get dressed." he kisses my neck, "though I really like what your wearing." He smiles against my skin and I feel myself blush. He kisses me again on the neck before turning to leave. I sigh as I watch him go. My bruises have finally gone so put on my short-distressed denim shorts and a cute cream off the shoulder top and my hair down.

When I walk into the kitchen bare foot, Christian is at the breakfast bar typing away on his phone and Kate is fiddling with the coffee machine. Christian looks up as he hears me come in and I can tell from his smile and his eyes running the length of my body several times he approves of my attire. I feel myself blush just as the doorbell goes. Kate wonders off to answer it. I had just filled a glass with water when Kate comes back in carrying something.

"Ana there for you." Kate says as she places it on the counter. I turn to see and there in front of Kate is my very own hell. The glass slips outs of my hand and shatters as it crashes into the floor as darkness surrounds me. Christian and Kate both rush to my side; but all I can see are those flowers. He's back. He's coming for me. The darkness is suffocating me.

"Ana?" Kate calls as she reaches for me.

"NO! don't touch her!" Christian snaps but not fast enough.

Kates hand touches my arm. I jump backwards. Away from the touch "No!" I scream

"Shit!" Kate gasps at my reaction.

My whole body is shaking with fear.

"Ana!" Christian calls trying to bring me back from the darkness. "Ana your safe." My whole-body shakes as I shake my head at Christians last words. All I can see is the bouquet of wild flowers sitting on the counter, taunting me.

"Get those out of here!" Christian growls pointing at the flowers. Kate quickly grabs the flowers and carries them out of view. "Ana…Ana baby look at me." Christian calmly says. My heart is pounding and the darkness is still suffocating me as I turn to look at him. He gives me a little smile and the darkness wavers. "Your safe Ana. I'm here. It's just us Ana." He says soothingly and holds out his hand out to me. "We need to move away from this glass Ana. Your already bleeding." He says worriedly.

Bleeding? I look down, glass shards are scattered all around me and sure enough blood is trickling from my left foot and blending with the pool of water. My breath catches in my throat. Oh no! he hates mess! I bend down and start cleaning up the mess I made. He's going to be so mad.

"Ana? Ana what are you doing?" Christian asks as he crouches down in front of me.

I shake my head "He hates a mess." I mumble as I continue to pick up the glass not looking at Christian.

"Fuck Him Ana!" Christian snaps and I jump slightly and freeze. I glance up through the darkness at Christian. He has both of his hands in his hair frustrated. He looks so worried. "Please Ana." He pleads as he slowly reaches for me. I look wide eyed at him, I can see Kate standing behind him watching us.

"Ana, I can't leave you here. Your hurt…I'm going to pick you up. You know I'm not going to hurt you." He says clearly looking straight at me before he slowly stands up and moves towards me. I freeze dropping the glass that was in my hands. Christian slowly bend down towards me and I shake my head. "I'm not going to hurt you Ana." He says calmly as he scoops me up into his arms. I stiffen at his touch as the darkness threatens to consume me. He pulls me to him and my head leans onto his shoulder. I breathe in his scent and I feel the darkness ebbing away and my body starts to relax as Christian carries me to the living room area. Christian kisses me gently on my head, then lowers me onto the sofa.

"Kate do you have a first aid kit?" Christian asks and she disappears out of view. I watch Christian as he gently goes to take my hands. I don't flinch at his touch. Kate comes back with the first aid kit and hands it to Christian. Christian starts cleaning my hands then checks my feet; again, I don't flinch at his touch. Why? Kate glances at me warily. Great she finally thinks I'm nuts

"What's with the flowers Ana?" she blurts out, the journalist in her taking over. Christian glares nastily at her. My stomach twists.

"J…Jack." I stutter as I stare at Christians hands on me. I take a deep breath to steady myself. "There what he sends me to apologise. He's…he's coming for me." I say quietly as I feel the darkness close in again. I see Kate look down at something in her hand. "What's that?" I ask though I have a feeling I already know. Christian looks from me to Kate. "It's from him isn't it." I say and Kate nods. "What does it say?" I ask. I can feel Christian watching me. Kate shakes her head. "Kate! What does it say?" I demanded

Kate sighs and reads it quietly to me. "Did you miss me? I'll see you soon. J." I feel sick. I can feel the blood drain from my face. So, I was right. He is back, and he's coming for me.

"He's not going to get you Ana." Kate says seeing my reaction.

"No, he's not. Because you're staying here anymore." Christian pipes in. Kate and I look at him. "You're coming home with me." He says determinedly as he stands up. He pulls out his phone. "It's somewhere he doesn't know." He adds before he pushes a button on his phone. "Taylor, I need you here in 5 minutes." He hangs up and dials another number. "Welch. Hyde had a parcel sent to miss Kavanagh apartment this morning. Find out where from and how." He hangs up again. Kate and I stare at him gobsmacked.

"Who's welch?" I ask looking up at him

"He works for me. I've had him looking for Hyde." Christian says gently as her strokes my cheek. Again, no flinch. He smiles "Taylor will be here in a minute so do you want to pack a bag?"

"Err…What? She's fine here? She doesn't need to go to yours." Kate says exasperated.

"she's obviously not. He knows she's here." Christian retorts

"So, we'll be more vigilant when answering the doo..." Kate begins.

"Its fine Kate." I interrupt her. I love Kate but Christian makes me feel safe. I get up and head to my room to pack the little belongs I have, as most of my stuff is still at Jacks. My foot is sore from where I stood on glass, but Christian did a good job patching it up. I can hear Kate and Christian discussing loudly about me I'm sure. I sigh and head to the bathroom to collect my things. Christian is sitting on the edge of my bed when I get back. I smile sweetly at him as I place the last of my stuff in my bag. He walks up to me and places his hands on my waist. Christian smile and I know it's because I didn't stiffen at his touch again.

"Looks like your body has learnt to trust me." He smiles, "Shame I was looking forward to teaching it." He grins and I laugh at his playfulness and he kisses me lovingly "Taylor's here. You ready?" I glance at my bag and nod

"That's all I own at the minute." I say off-hand. Christian carries my bag to the door while I say goodbye to Kate. My body stiffens for a few seconds as Kate wraps me into a hug. So, it's just Christian it doesn't do it to.


	19. Chapter 19

It was a quick drive to Christians. "I got Miss Jones to make us some breakfast." Christian smiles as he takes my hand and leads me out of the elevator towards the kitchen. A short blonde-haired lady was stood at the stove. She turns to us as we walk in.

"Good morning Mr Grey, Miss Steele." She smiles kindly as Christian guides me to a chair at the breakfast bar. I smile shyly at her.

"Morning Miss Jones. Smells good." Christian smiles as he sits down next to me. Miss Jones poured me a glass of orange juice, a cup of freshly pressed coffee; before she placed a bowl of fruit chopped fruit and a plate ladle with pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs in front of me.

"Thank you." I smiled sweetly at her as she handed Christian the same. Christian thanked her before she left to allow us to eat. Christian dug straight in.

I stared at all the food and my stomach twisted. I felt sick. I stabbed a piece of fruit with my fork.

"What's the matter?" Christian asked as he took a sip of orange.

I smile and shake my head at him. "It's nothing. It lovely. I'm just not that hungry." I smile apologetically at him. Christian turns to me and places a hand on the small of my back.

"Ana, you need to eat." He says concerned. "When's the last time you ate?" I try to think of the last time I ate a proper meal. I mean I've had a few nibbles here and there but not really been able to eat properly. My stomach twists again when I remember "When Ana?"

I look down at my plate. Stabbing the eggs with my fork absently "When I met up with your family." I say quietly

"Jesus Ana that was 3 night ago." Christian says sadly "You need to eat baby." He says caringly as he kisses my shoulder as he wraps his arms around my waist look at him and he kisses me sweetly on the lips "Please eat something." I nod slowly at him and he kisses me one more time before releasing me so I can eat. It did taste good and I managed to eat half a pancake, some eggs and some fruit. I can tell Christian is still not happy with the amount I ate but he doesn't push it. My phone rings giving me an excuse to leave the table. I can feel Christian watching me.

"Ok thank you." I sigh into the phone before I hang up and slump onto the sofa staring out the window.

"Everything ok?" Christian asks as he sits down next me, pulling me to him.

"Yeah, it's just the hospital. Something about an abnormality on the last set of blood tests they sent off the day I went home." I shrug as I lay back against him.

"What kind of abnormality?" I can hear the worry in his voice.

"I don't know, they didn't say. They just want me to come in this afternoon for some checks." I sigh

"What time?"

"3:30." I say checking the time on my phone, it had just go 10.

Christian grabs his phone out of his pocket frowning. "I have a video conference with china at 3…I'll get Andrea to push it."

"No, it's fine. I'll get Kate to take me." I say placing my hand on his chest. sitting up to look at him. "Don't change your plans for me."

"It's fine Ana, I don't mind." He says looking at me lovingly.

"Honestly. Its fine don't change your meeting." I say insistently. Christian looks slightly disappointed before he kisses me and throws his phone onto the sofa next to him. He pulls me onto him so I'm straddling him as he kisses me. My hair falls around us hiding us from the world, keeping us in our own little bubble. My hands play with the hair at the nape of his neck as his hands travel up my thighs. I feel him harden beneath me and I can't help but smile into the kiss.

"Ahem."

we both break the kiss and look up to see who had made the noise. Taylor was stood near the end of the sofa with Christians mum just behind him. Oh God!

"Your Mother sir." Taylor introduces looking very apologetic. World swallow me now.

I roll back onto the sofa where I was originally and Christian sit up straight looks at me and pulls my legs over his lap. I'm confused as to why until I feel him hard against my leg and I can't help but smirk at him.

"Mother, lovely to see you." Christian smiles at her as he gently strokes a hand along my legs.

"Mother, please so formal." She smiles happily as if she didn't just walk in on her sons make out session. She sits on the opposite sofa "Ana lovely to see you again dear."

"Lovely to see you again Grace." I go to move my legs to sit up more but Christian holds them still.

Graces eyes flicker to Christian's hand on my legs and smiles then carries on as if it's nothing "Elliot said you were home early, so I came to see if you can now make the charity event tonight now your home." She smiles lovingly at her son.

"Oh! I forgot about that," Christians says running a hand through his hair. "Sure, we'll be there. I'll have Andrea sort out all the details." I glance at him, what has he just gotten me into.

"Wonderful!" Grace beams happily at us "Well I'll let you get on. I'll see you both tonight then." She chimes happily as she stands. Christian finally releases my legs and we both stand up to say goodbye. Grace hugs us both before allowing Taylor to show her out. As soon as she's out of site Christian grabs me and pulls us both down onto the sofa and I can't help but laugh.

"What did you just get me into." I smile as he kisses my neck as I sit sideways on his lap.

"oh, my parents are hosting a charity ball." Christian says matter-of-factly as he continues to kiss my neck and jawline

"Whoa what?" I say as it suddenly hits that Christian wants to take me to a ball as Christians lips on me is very distracting. Christian stops his kissing and looks at me with a confused look. "I can't go to a ball. I have nothing to wear…and my hair." I wave my hand in emphasis as I babble along. Christian just smiles at me the kisses me on the lips to calm me down.

"Don't worry about any of that I'll sort it." Christian smiles lovingly at me. I sigh at him "rumour is Elliot invited Kate as his plus one." Christian smirks. I vaguely remember Kate saying she was going out with Elliot tonight. I smile at the thought of them two together they seemed to really hit it off the other night.

"Do your parents host a lot of these events?" I ask as my hand plays absently with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"a fair few. They are part of a lot of charities. Tonight's one is for the charity they actually started." Christian explains, his pride of his parents evident in his words. I smile lovingly at him. He leans up to kiss me and his phone rings. Christian groans into the kiss and I smile.

"Sorry baby I've got to take this." He says as he checks the caller id.

"its fine." I smile at him and quickly kiss him on the lips before I get off his lap.

"Grey." He answers as he heads out of the room, "No 20,000…"

I sigh as I watch him go. I grab my phone and text Kate

Hey, I have to go hospital for more checks at 3:30 can you take me?

 **Sure, what's wrong?**

I don't know they just said more checks. Oh, and are you going to the ball tonight with Elliot?

 **Hopefully it's nothing xx oh yeah, I'm so excited. Eeekkk you going with Christian?**

Lol xx yeah but have nothing to wear and I don't know what to do with my hair. What you doing?

 **Oh god what you going to do? Do you want an emergency shopping spree? I brought a long black sparkly gown that has a long slit up one side. I'm just putting my hair up in curls I think.**

Hahahaha no Christian says he has it sorted. I just hope he has good taste lol. Your dress sounds fab can't wait to see it later.

 **Oooo your letting Christian choose your daring lol**.

Lol xx if he doesn't I'll just refuse to leave the house lol that'll teach him lol xx

 **Oh god I hope he has good taste. I so want you to be there it's going to be so much fun x better go boss is moaning. I'll pick you up at 3. Send me his address xx**

I texted her goodbye and to meet me outside his apartment building as not sure she could get up here without a code or Taylor collecting her. I will have to ask Christian about that later. Christian wasn't back from his call so I decided to explore the apartment. I head back through to the entrance hall and out the other side. The first door on the right was ajar and I could see monitors, it looked to be a security room. I open the door on the left and found a huge tv with several sofas and chairs scattered elegantly about the room. In the far corner was what looked to be a bar. I closed the door and carried on down the hallway. I can hear Christians voice coming from the next door. It must be his office so I keep going as not to disturb him. I opened the door at the end of the hallway. It was stunning. The walls were lined with dark wood bookcases, from ceiling to floor full of every book imaginable. One wall was once again the floor to ceiling windows. Definite theme of this apartment. There were oversized armchairs next to the window so you can sit and read while enjoying the stunning views. In the middle of the room was a huge pool table. It was dark mahogany with dark red top. I can't help but smile as I remember playing pool with Christian at hospital. Can't believe that was under a week ago, so much has changed since then.

3pm quickly came around and Christian was grudgingly kissing me goodbye before I leave for hospital.

"I'll be back soon." I smile lovingly at him trying to ease some of that worry. He nods sadly. I kiss him lovingly one more time, "Now go you're going to be late for your conference." I smile lovingly at him and step into the elevator and push the button.

Going down in the elevator my own worry about the checks grows. What else could possibly go wrong? Can't I just be happy for once? The elevator pings and I walk out into the apartment lobby and head straight for the front entrance. Kate is already parked at the curb waiting for me in her cute little red convertible. She has her shades on and the roof down. I can't help but smile at her as I get in. I grab the pair of sunglasses I always keep in her car as she pulls out. She turns the stereo up full blast and we both sing happily away to the music. I'm grateful for the distraction and I start to relax a bit.

"Hi Ana, how have you been feeling?" Dr Bailey asked as I sit down in the chair in her office. Kate sits in the chair next to me.

"Fine." I say quickly "I mean a bit tired, but I've not been sleeping to well last couple of nights." I add nervously. Dr Bailey smiles kindly at me, reads something from my file then looks from me to Kate.

"It's ok she can hear whatever you need to say." I clarify for her and Kate nods in agreement. She's awfully quiet, its unlike her.

"Very well" Dr Bailey resigns laying my file flat on her desk. She puts her hands together crossing her fingers. She lays them on top of my file before looking straight at me. "Your last set of blood test showed increased amounts of a hormone called HCG." I frown confused as she continues "I looked back over all the blood tests you had while you were here and it shows it slowly increasing each time…it's not something we check for when looking for infections so we didn't pick up on it sooner.

"H…Hcg? What's that" I ask not understanding what she's trying to tell me. I glance at Kate and she looks just as confused.

"Hcg is a hormone produced during pregnancy." Dr Bailey explains sombrely. I feel the blood drain from my face as her words sink in.

I'm pregnant; and it's Jack's.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey now I know some of this episode copies the books but I couldn't resist I had to put it in my story. hope you like it. x**

* * *

"Now there are several options available to you Ana." Dr bailey says kindly. "Your still early enough along that you could terminate the pregnancy." I don't respond I just stare blankly. "If that's not for you there's always adoption." She continues. I shake my head.

"No!" I stand up. Shaking my head, I can't hear this. "No!" I can't deal with this. Not now. I storm out of the office and run. I make it out the entrance before I throw up.

Kate finally catches up with me and I put a hand out to stop her from touching or talking. She stands frozen watching me. I take a deep breath and turn on her. "You are not to tell anyone!" I demand staring her straight in the eyes. She nods slightly, "I mean it Kate. Christian can't know. Not yet." I look up at the sky helplessly trying to stop myself from crying. "Not tonight. He deserves to have one good night before it all goes to shit!" I sigh sadly.

"Ok." Kate agrees quietly.

The car drive back to the apartment was silent. The tears fell silently as I gazed out the window. Kate pulled up outside Christians apartment building. I thanked her and got out.

"Ana!" Kate calls as I reach the entrance doors. I turn to her "I'm here if you need anything, you know, that right?" I give her a weak smile and nod.

"I know. Thanks Kate. I'll see you later." And with that I head into the building. I get into the elevator. Its crowded. I move to the back of the elevator as I try to steady myself. I push the thought of a baby to the back of my mind. I will not think about it tonight. I took a deep breath and got ready to put on a happy persona for Christian. The elevator slowly emptied and when the last person got out I push the penthouse button and typed in the code Christian had given me earlier.

Christian was sat at the breakfast bar when I walk in.

"Hey Beautiful." He smiles happily. I smile at his happy energy. I walk straight to the fridge to grab a drink. God, I need a glass of wine I think as I see a couple of bottle. Oh yeah baby. Stop! I am not thinking about that tonight. I sigh and settle for a soda. I could use the sugar rush. "How'd it go?"

"Fine. There was some rise in some hormone or something that she was concern about." I shrugged as I leant against the counter near the fridge. "She wants to try some different tablets." I added, there that wasn't that much of a lie. I just hope he buys it. Christian frowns slightly and walks around the counter to me. He puts his hands on my waist and looks at me searchingly

"you ok?"

I nod and smile lovingly at him "Just a bit tired. I guess the no sleep for 3 nights is catching up on me." I smile

"If you're not feeling up to it we can always give tonight a miss." Christian says lovingly stroking my face.

"No, I'll be fine." I kiss him gently and he deepens the kiss. I place my drink on the side and wrap my arms around his neck. Christian lifts me onto the counter without breaking the kiss.

"Ahem."

I laugh at being interrupted for the second time today. Christian smiles at me

"What is it Taylor?" Christian askes without looking at him. He doesn't move from his position between my legs.

"sorry sir…but your appointment has arrived." Taylor says. Christian finally looks at Taylor.

"Send him up to Ana's room." Christian says and Taylor nods and leaves.

"I have a room?" I frown at Christian. "You kicking me out of your bed." I smirk.

Christian laughs "never." he kisses me quickly one more time before helping me down from the counter. "Come." He smiles happily.

Christian leads upstairs to the room next to his and straight into what I assume is the walk-in closet. The closet is bigger than my room at Kate's and it's completely stocked with clothes for me.

"Christian" I gasp in shock. He beams at me. I roll my eyes and shake my head at him. "This is way too much."

Christian puts his hands on my waist making look at him. "I told you I'd take care of it."

"I thought you meant a dress not and entire wardrobe that probably costs more than my mums house." I say exasperated. Looking at the rows and rows of clothes and shoes.

"you deserve the world Ana. Let me give it to you." Christian says sincerely as he tilts my face up to his. He kisses me slow and lovingly. "Just accept it please." He smiles

I sigh as I look up at him and finally nod in defeat. He beams like he's won the lottery and I can't help but smile at him.

"Now Alberto is waiting in your bathroom ready to do your hair." Christian smiles and roll my eyes at him and kiss him quickly before I head to the bathroom.

Alberto is a genius. I have never seen my hair look so good. He has twisted and curled it up into an intricate do that looks amazing. Once I thanked him I headed back into the dreaded closet. All the clothes were stunning. I searched through all the formal dresses trying not to look at the price tags. They were all beautiful but I settled on a stunning navy-blue dress that is backless apart from a few criss-cross straps across the back. The sides of the dress come in at the sides so it's also revealing my skin at the waist. The sides also have beautiful diamonds on them. I had just finished putting on my makeup when Christian walks in. He looks mouth-watering in his tuxedo and his freshly showered not quite dry hair.

"Wow…you look." Christian gawks shaking his head lost for words "Wow."

"You said that already." I laughed lightly at him. Christian smiles at me and walks up to me and hands me a small red rectangular box. I take it hesitantly and I see the word Cartier written on it. I glance up at Christian, he just smiles at me waiting for me to open it. I slowly open it trying to steady myself. Inside was the most stunning white gold diamond set; there was a delicately looking drop necklace, matching bracelet and diamond drop earrings.

"Christian." I breathe

"Do you like them?" he smiles watching my every reaction. I nod

"There breath-taking." I breathe as I gently stroke my fingers across the necklace

"So are you." Christian affirms. He takes the necklace out of the box and moves behind me to put it on. He kisses my neck when he's done the clasp up.

"These are way too much." I breathe as I stroke the necklace and turn to face him. He puts a finger on my lips to stop me protesting and shakes his head. I lean in and kiss him putting all my feelings into the kiss. Christian wraps his arms around me. After a while I slowly pull out of the kiss.

"Whoa! If that's the response I get I'll buy you jewellery more often." Christian grins breathing heavily from the kiss. I laugh and wipe the lipstick off his lips.

"We better go…otherwise that dress may not last much long." Christian moans in appreciation as he eyes me up and down again. I laugh and quickly put the bracelet and earrings on before grabbing the clutch purse I had places me stuff in.

Taylors waiting with the car ready as we enter the carpark. I smile appreciatively at him as he holds my door open for me. I keep fiddling with the bracelet on the way.

"It's just money Ana." Christian says warmly as he sees me do it for the umpteen time.

"A lot of money." I clarify looking at him

"money that means nothing to me if I can't use it on the ones I care about." Christian declares. I smile adoringly at him and he gently kisses me.

Taylor pulls up into the Greys driveway and joins the long slow-moving line of cars. Finally, Taylor jumps out and opens my door. Christian's at my side as soon as I step out. I'm so overwhelmed and nervous. A dark purple carpet runs up the drive and around the house, Beautiful rustic lanterns were hung intricately leading the way.

"Just breathe baby," Christian whispers in my ear as he wraps his arm around my waist. I smile lovingly up at him and take a steadying breath as we follow the flow of people all beautifully dressed; the women's dresses were a rainbow of colours and they all seemed to be dawned with a smart man in a tux. As we turn the corner a huge white tent comes into view. Hundreds of lanterns twirled around it. There were some photographers near the entrance and my stomach twists with nerves at the sight of them. Christian pulls me closer as we pose for a photo and my hand rests on his stomach lovingly. If I thought outside was beautiful Inside was so much more. Thousands of little lanterns and fairy lights light the whole place. There was a stage at the far end with a live orchestra playing. In front of it a dancefloor that's surrounded by hundreds of elegantly dressed tables. Servers dressed in white were carrying sliver trays of champagne. One leans towards me to offer the tray. Christian takes one but I refuse and Christian frowns questioningly and I blame the new tablets the doctor put me on, and my stomach twists at the lie. Christian nods and kisses my temple before gabbing a champagne glass of orange juice off a near tray and hands it to me.

"Everyone is staring at us." I whisper to Christian as we walk through the crowd looking for his family.

"Not us. At you." Christian beams lovingly before giving me a chastely kiss.

"ANA!" I turn to see Kate stroll up to me with Elliot tagging along behind. She grabs me into hug. Christian moves to greet his brother

"You look stunning." She smiles as she looks at me.

"So, do you. Your dress is amazing" I smile at her warmly.

"Isn't this place amazing." Kate squeals quietly so I can hear her excitement. I laugh at her and nod as I feel Christian arm around me again. I smile at him and place my hand lovingly on his chest.

"Hey Ana, you look incredible." Elliot smiles warmly at me as he puts an arm around Kate.

"Hey Elliot." I smile happily

"You did a good job with the dress." Kate laughs to Christian and he nods smiling appreciatively.

Elliot leads us all further into the crowd to where his parents were. Soon everyone found their places at their designated tables ready for our meals. Our table consisted of me and Christian, Grace, Carrick, Elliot, Kate, Mia her date Steven and Christian's grandparents. I sat between Kate and Christian and Mia was on Christians other side. Christian and Elliot don't look like they approve of Steven so we'll see how long that relationship will last. I feel sorry for Mia having two older protective brothers, but she seems happy. Everything was going wonderfully the food is exquisite and I can tell Christians happy I'm finally eating. Christian's grandparents are so funny especially his grandmother, I can see where Mia gets her joyful carefree persona from. His grandmother was very blunt about how it was lovely to see Christian with someone, because he apparently never has anyone; I couldn't help but blush.

Everyone had just finished dessert and were talking animatedly when I couldn't help but notice that Kate kept watching me and Christian whenever she thought I wasn't looking.

"What?" I say exasperatedly in her ear after I couldn't take it anymore.

"You should tell him." She blurts luckily no one heard her over all the noise. I could tell she had one to many glasses of champagne.

I look at her wide eyed and gave her a sharp shake of my head.

"But look at him, he has it bad for you. I bet he'll be fine with it." I stand up abruptly and all the men stand with me. I smile shyly at their manners and tug Kate sharply on the arm so she'd follow. Christian frowns slightly at my abrupt exit. I smile lovingly at him as I walk past. I drag Kate to a quiet corner of the hall.

"Kate stop it!" I demand turning on her. "Not here!"

"What all I said was I think you should tell him." She retorts waving he arms about in emphasis. "He adores you Ana. Anyone can see that. I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

"Of course, he will! Coz he tries to fix everything!" I snap angrily at her as I feel my anger and fear rising. "But this isn't something he can just fix!"

"Hey! What's going on?" I turn and see Christian coming up to us.

"Nothing.!" I say a bit more sharply than I intended to Christian

I turn back to Kate "Just stay the hell out of it!" I snap at her and storm off past Christian back to our table. Christian stands frozen on the spot for few seconds before he follows me back to the table.

"Hey Ana, what's wrong?" Christian asks quietly in my ear as he puts his hand on my thigh. I turn to look at him.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." I sigh and smile at him

"That didn't look like nothing." Christian pushes looking worried

"Please just drop it Christian…Let's not ruin our night." I plead sadly at him. He looks at me worriedly but nods in defeat.

"thank you." I smile and he kisses me chastely on the lips as the music slowed and Carrick's voice boomed from the stage. I turn in my chair to watch. He thanked everyone for coming and announced it was time for the auction to start. He then hands the auction off to another gentleman and comes to sit back down. Christian pulls his chair closer to mine as a waiter hands me an elegantly printed list of items on the auction. Christian snakes his arm around my waist as he reads over my shoulder. His fingers gently stroke the bare skin at my waist absently, his other hand on its usual place on my thigh. Kate sits back down at the table I can feel her look at me but I ignore her. I can't deal with her right now.

"You have a place in Aspen?" I say shocked looking sideways at Christian. He nods "I have a lot of places." He says matter-of-factly. I roll my eyes at him and he smiles at me. The items on the list started selling for crazy amounts of money. Someone brought a painting for $20,000, while another brought concert tickets for $15,000. A week stay at Christian's cabin in aspen went for $30,000. It was crazy. I've never seen that amount of money my whole life and here people are just giving it away in the name of a charity. I look at the picture of the charity that hung behind the stage as I listen to another item being auctioned off. 'coping together' was the name, and there under the words sat a little copper haired boy cuddling ratty blanket and staring at me with those beautiful grey eyes. Christian as a child. He couldn't be more than 5 years old in the picture. Grace and Carrick started this charity because of Christian. The image of the tiny little scars flashes into my head. How could anyone do that to a child. I quickly push thought away as I gently stroke his hand on my thigh and glance at him. He kisses my shoulder lovingly. I smile lovingly at him before turning back to the auction. The last item on the list a week's stay a lake Adriana in Montana, had just sold for a staggering $110,000. We all applauded as Mia comes up to me and Kate

"Come on girls it's about to start." She smiles giddily. she pulls Kate up

"What's starting?" I ask sceptically as she pulls me up.

"The first dance auction. I entered us all." She beams. Christian stands up to protest. "Err no being a spoil sport brother." Mia points at him determinedly but smiling. Christian puts his hands up in defeat with smirk at his sister and his family laugh at them. he leans in to me

"Don't worry baby, your first dance will be with me." He whispers in my ear before kissing me. I smile lovingly at him before blushing as I realise the whole table was watching us. Mia drags me and Kate up to the stage where all the other women were standing. Oh god!

"Gentlemen, the moment you have all been waiting for. These fifteen beautiful ladies have all agreed to auction off their first dance to the highest bidder!" the man who had been doing the auction chimes into the mic. I feel my fear and nerves rising up, when someone grabs my hand. I look to see Kate smiling apologetically at me. I hate fighting with her. I smile and nod squeezing her hand back as I take a steadying breath.

"Don't worry Ana, Christian will win." Mia chimes in quietly, "He hasn't been able to take his eyes off you all night, I don't see him letting someone else outbid him." Mia beams at me. I smile at her energy and I relax slightly.

"So, gather round gentlemen, take a look at what could be yours for the first dance of the evening." The man carries on as men from all around the tent start to gather on the dance floor; there must be at least 30. I search for Christian and find him standing next to his brother at the back of the crowd.

"First up we have the lovely Grace." The man smiles starting the auction. A dark haired, tanned skinned beauty stepped out of the line and stood in the centre of the stage.

"Shall we start the bidding at one thousand dollars?" the auctioneer asked gazing at the sea of gentlemen at his feet. A blonde-haired gentleman at the front raised his hand and the bidding began. Grace went for $6,000. Next up was a red-haired lady in a sleek black dress she went for $4,000. A woman called Emily was up next; I lost track of the auction as I just watched the crowd of men laughing and bidding happily. Christian is laughing at something Elliot said.

"Next up we have the beautiful Anastasia." The auctioneer calls and I'm jerked back to the here and now. Mia shoos me to the middle of the Stage. The auctioneer smiles kindly at me and I smile shyly. "Bidding starts at one thousand dollars." He calls and the bidding begins. Some brown-haired gentlemen in the middle of the crowd had just bid $3,000

"Ten thousand dollars" Christian calls. I hear someone gasp and the crowd turns to look at Christian. He's standing there with his arms crossed against his chest smiling at me. I smile shyly at him.

"Fifteen thousand!"

What? We all turn to see who had bid, it was a mousy brown-haired gentleman by the stage. Christian smirks at him. Do they know each other?

"Well looks like we have some high rollers here tonight." The auctioneer laughed happily.

"Twenty thousand!" Christian counters. My stomach twists at the amount of money Christian is spending on me as I try to remind myself it's not on me it's for charity. The hall was quiet captivated by the bidding and everyone is staring at me.

"Twenty-five thousand" the gentlemen called. Oh god ground swallow me now!

Christian brushes his knuckles across his mouth and all eyes are on him waiting.

"One Hundred thousand dollars!" he declares. Several people gasp and I hear someone swear behind me. I turn and see Mia jumping giddily up and down and Kate looking gobsmacked. The gentlemen near the stage puts his hands up in defeat laughing. Christian smirks at him

"The bid is one hundred thousand dollars." The auctioneer calls, "Going once…going twice…Sold!" he bows at Christian then at me. The crowd roars into an applause as Christian steps forward and helps me down off the stage. He beams at me as he walks me off to the edge of the dance floor, away from prying eyes. He turns to look at me, his hands on my waist.

"Are you crazy?" I laugh at him still in shock from what just happened.

"Only for you." He gives me his breath-taking smile. "I told you I'd win." He grins

"You certainly did that." I laugh. I cup his face with my hands and kiss him slow and lovingly. Christians hands on the small of my back pulling me closer to him. "You know if that money wasn't for charity I'd have been seriously pissed right." I laugh light heartedly as I pull out of the kiss moving my hands so the rest on his chest.

"Your worth every penny." Christian smiles lovingly as applause erupts again.

"And that ends our first dance auction, if you would like make you way to the dancefloor out the left of the marquee so the dance can begin." The auctioneer announced. Christian wraps his arm around my waist and leading me. Outside the was another stage set up for a live band and a large dancefloor under a canopy of lights it was magical. Christian smiled at my awed look as he walked me to the edge of the dancefloor. I saw Mia with a different guy, I guess Steven lost the auction, but it doesn't look like Mia minds. Elliot comes up next to Christian with his arm around Kate. She had the same dazed expression on as me. She looks at me and grabs me into a hug

"I'm sorry." She whispers in my ear.

"Me too." I whisper before I release her. "But no more champagne." I laugh at her as I wrap my arm around Christian my hand on the small of his back under his jacket.

"Maybe just one more." Kate smiles as she grabs one off a passing tray. I can't help laughing at her. Carrick and Grace walk up onto the stage

"Well it's time to start the first dance of the evening. But before we do we just wanted to say a huge thank you all of your generous donations you have made tonight." Carrick graciously speaks and Grace nods in agreement "Now shall we get this show on the road." Carrick says happily looking at his wife. She takes the mic

"We have a real treat for the ladies tonight." She beams. "He has graciously come out to support our charity tonight." She smiles so happily "Can everyone please give a warm welcome to none other than Mr Bruno Mars." Grace announces proudly as Bruno walks onto stage. Several girls squeal at the sight of him. Kate bounce's giddily excited and I can't help laughing excitedly. Christian kisses my temple smiling at my reaction. Kate comes over and side hugs me excitedly as Bruno and his crew get ready to play.

"OMG! He's so hot!" Kate squeals "Sorry babe but he is." Kate quickly says to Elliot. Christian laughs as Kate looks to me for support.

"Sorry but I have to agree with Kate." I laugh. Christian fakes being offended and I only laugh more.

"Hey how you all doing tonight?" Bruno Smiles into the mic as he adjusts his guitar. "This song is for the Lucky gentlemen of the first dance auction. So, grab your beautiful ladies and come on up."

Elliot takes Kates hand and steers her onto the dancefloor. Christian smiling takes my hand and kisses it as he walks me onto the dancefloor and I feel myself blush, which just makes Christian smile more. The music starts to play as Christian wraps his arms around my waist pulling me flush against him. My hands instantly go around his neck I recognise the song instantly as 'Just the way you are' but he was singing it in a slower acoustic style. Perfect for slow dancing. We move slowly to the music, Christian gazing at me with those beautiful eyes and the whole world vanishes, it's just the two us. My fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck lovingly. Christians fingers gently stroke the bare skin of my back. "Your amazing just the way you are." Christian sings quietly to me and leans in and kisses me romantically on the lips. My chest fills like it's going to explode with emotion. I stroke his face lovingly.

We all broke into applause when the song came to the end the next song was an upbeat dance song so Kate came dancing up to me. I could help but laugh at her as we started to dance and sing along Elliot and Christian. After a few more songs Mia joined us no guy in tow and she danced happily with us. Everyone was getting very drunk on champagne and having a good time. I kind of wished I could drink but I was happy bouncing off everyone else's energy's. All the older people at the charity who didn't enjoy this kind of music and dancing were inside the tent listening happily to their orchestral band.

"You can count on me like one, two three, I'll be there." Kate sings drunkenly along with the song to me

"And I know when I need it. I can count on you like Four, three, two, you'll be there, 'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah" I sing happily back and Kate laughs

Versace on the floor started playing slowing the tempo for a bit. Christian grabs me from behind so my back was flush with his chest. he kissed my neck and I put my hand up cupping his neck as we sway sexily for a few beats before I spun around in his embrace and put my arms around his neck as I danced up against him, his hands on my hips as he moves his body with mine. "Let's just kiss 'til we're naked, baby" Christian sings at me smiling as he raises his eyebrows up and down playfully and I laughed blissfully.

Bruno ends the show with 'It will rain' and everyone has seemed to have paired up to dance. Mia has found Steven again. Christian held me from behind again I placed my arms on top of his that were wrapped around my waist and gently stroking his. I couldn't resist singing along as we swayed. I could feel Christian smiling against my neck while he listened to me sing along. Everyone applauded loudly when he finished and some people started saying their goodbyes.

"Come on beautiful, let's go, because I want your Versace on the floor." Christian whispered into my ear. I laugh and kiss him lovingly. He beams at me before leading us to say goodbye to his family.

I head straight to my closet when we got home, I pulled the pins out of my hair letting fall free, and just removed my earrings and necklace when Christian wraps me in his arms and kisses me from my shoulder up to my ear sending shivers through my body. I turn in his embrace and wrap my arms around his neck and kissed him longingly. Without breaking the kiss, I start undoing his shirt. Grateful he has already removed his jacket and bowtie. My fingers make quick work of his buttons and I push the shirt off his shoulders letting fall to the floor. Christian breaks the kiss and swoops me up it his arm. I squeal with surprise and Christian grins devilishly at me. I kiss him lovingly and then kiss him along his jawline and down his neck as he carries me to his bedroom. he lets me down gently next to the bed and turns me round his fingers trail along my bare skin to the clasp of my dress. I turn around to him when he's undone it, he kisses me as his fingers gently push the straps of my dress off my shoulders. It falls to a pool on the floor. Christian breaks the kiss and takes my hand helping me step out of it. He steps back as he takes me all in, standing there in nothing but my high heels and lace panties, his eyes full of wonder and an emotion I can't put my finger on. His hand cups my face as he kisses me full of passion. His other hand on the small back as he guides us onto the bed. He kisses me down my body his fingers trailing delicately behind him. My body is alive with sensation and need for him. He moves further kissing my inner thigh and I gasp, his fingers tuck under my panties and pull them slowly down. He removes my high heels slowly kissing my legs as he does. Once he's finished he stands up watching me. I prop myself up on my elbows and bite my lip as I watch him remove his trousers and boxers in one swoop kicking his socks and shoes off as he goes. He then crawls onto the bed on top of me but not touching. I ache for him to touch me.

"You're so beautiful Ana." He breathes onto my skin before kissing me on my stomach and moving slowly up my body, sucking and teasing my breasts. My body arches at his touch and I can't take it anymore I pull him to me and kiss him passionately; only breaking the kiss to gasp as he enters me slowly. He kisses my neck as he starts to move. My hands in his hair a I moan pleasurably as I surrender myself to his sweet love making. We lay wrapped in each other's arms basking in the sweet afterglow of our beautiful love making. I'm so tired after such an eventful day my eyes close. Christian kisses me sweetly on the lips I smile but my eyes are too heavy to open.

"I love you Ana." I hear Christian whisper to me before I fall into peaceful sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

My eyes flutter open, it's still dark; but sky was lightening like it does before the sunrise. Christian is fast asleep peacefully next to me. I lay there just watching him sleep for a while before I slowly roll out of bed, I grab a shirt that is laying on the back of a chair and slide it on. I quietly walk to the windows and unlatch it and slide the door open slightly. I look over my shoulder to make sure I haven't woken him. Still sound asleep splayed on his back the sheet only covering him up to his navel, god he was breath-taking. I slip out onto the balcony and the cold air hits me, I wrap the shirt around me and lean over the railing watching Seattle starting to wake with the nearing sun. what am I going to do? A baby? I sigh.

I was raised to believe a baby is a living thing from the moment it was conceived, no matter how small it was. I still believe that, so termination is out of the question. So now what? I look over my shoulder and watch my beautiful man sleeping. Last night was incredible and did he really say he loved me? Or did I dream that part. I feel my heart break a little at just the thought of leaving him. But I can't ask him to raise another man's child, can I? I sigh, tears run silently down my face as I watch the sunrise. I know what I must do, I just wish I didn't have too. I have money saved up from when I was with Jack. Not that he knew, he would have spent every penny on booze if he did. I'm going to need a car, if I'm leaving I'm not staying in Seattle, to many memories. I'll need a few days to get everything sorted and to figure out what to say to Christian, I'm going to hurt him and it breaks my heart to do so; but my life is going to change so much, I can't ask him to change to, he's already done so much for me.

"Hmmmm that shirt definitely looks better on you."

I quickly wipe the tears away and put on a smile as I turn to see Christian eyeing me up at the door wearing nothing but boxers. He walks up to me and wraps his arms around me

"Everything ok beautiful?" Christian asks as he kisses my neck.

"Yeah just thinking through some stuff." I smile sweetly as my hand comes up and cups his neck. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"hmmm I rolled over and you were gone." Christian breathes into my neck as he hugs me tighter. My heart breaks a little bit more. "come back to bed beautiful. Its freezing out here." I nod and let Christian guide me back to bed. I crawl under the sheets still wearing his shirt and lay on myside. Christian wraps his arms around me so my back is flush with his chest and nuzzles into my neck, I move my legs getting comfy and they brush against his.

"Jeez your feet are freezing." He starts

"Sorry." I laugh and Christian kisses my shoulder as he nuzzles back up to me. I close my eyes and tries to let sleep take me away from my thoughts.

When my eyes open again sunshine is streaming through the windows. I roll over and find the bed empty, I glance at the bedside clock 10:00am crap! I roll out of bed, I ache all over, must have over done it last night. I quickly shower and put on a cute baby pink summer dress and flat strappy sandals before heading downstairs. I find Christian sitting at the breakfast bar reading the newspaper drinking coffee. He's fully dressed in shirt, tie and trousers.

"morning sleepy head." He smiles at me as I sit down in the chair next to me.

"Morning." I smile at him, "Why didn't wake me?" I ask after kissing him good morning.

"You looked so beautiful and peaceful, I couldn't bring myself to wake you." Christian smiles as he stands up and pours me a coffee. I drink it as he fumbles around in the kitchen. I notice the newspaper on the side. On the front page is a picture of Christian and me from last night. It's the picture we posed for. The headline read 'Is Seattle's infamous bachelor finally spoken for?' Christian places a bowl of fruit and a freshly toasted bagel with cream cheese in front of me. I smile sweetly and kiss him thank you as he sits back down next to me. I fiddle with the Cartier bracelet I'm still wearing absently as I read the article in the newspaper and I can see Christian grin at me from the corner of my eye as he drinks his coffee. The article mentions me by name and that Christian won me at the first dance auction but not how we met thankfully.

"That's a nice one of us." Christian smiles as I hand him the paper back and I start to eat. I smile and nod in agreement. We did look good together, my stomach twist as I remember my plan.

"You off to the office today?" I ask as I try to change the subject not wanting to think of what I must do.

"yeah I have a couple of meetings this afternoon." Christian nods as he reads something in the paper. His hand stroking my back absently.

"Can I borrow your computer for a while today as I need to sort my uni stuff out." I ask as I sip my coffee

"Sure." Christian smiles "it's in my office just help yourself." He adds as he leans and kisses me gently on the lips.

"Thank you." I smile holding my bagel up to take and bite and Christian bites it instead. I can't help but laugh. He grins devilishly at me kisses me and gets up to put his cup in the sink.

"I better head out. I shouldn't be late. You going to be ok?" he says walking back up to me. I nod smiling lovingly at him. He tilts my head up and kisses me slow and lovingly goodbye before he heads out. I finish my breakfast and grab the newspaper and search the classifieds for a cheap vehicle. I haven't decided where I'm going yet so I'll just find somewhere to stay when I get there.

"Miss Steele." Miss Jones says to greet me as she walks in to wash the dishes.

"Hello Miss Jones." I smile. I grab the newspaper and head to Christians office I put some music on and grab my phone as I go.

I walk in and close the door for privacy. I walk round the dark wooden desk and sit in the huge leather office chair as I lay the newspaper on the desk. I click the button to turn the computer on and see a single framed photo on the desk right next to the computer screen. It was one of Christian and me at his parents' house the first time I met them, I remember Mia taking it, all excited because Christian had brought a girl home. The screen comes alive and I gasp as photo after photo flashes up as his background. It was every photo ever taken of me since we met, even the ones from last night. I burst into tears. I curl up in the chair and sob as my heart breaks into a thousand pieces. Letting all the emotions I had been letting build up inside me out. I sob until my tears run dry as I watch the photos flash past.

Once I finally manage to regain myself I busy myself transferring all the money from my savings into my account. It will keep me going for a while until I can find a job. I call the university to find out how long I can postpone my exams until I must redo the whole last year. The dean was very understanding and gave me a 6month leave before I will have to come back in to speak to her. That'll give me time to get sorted and figure out what I'm going to do. I had just got off the phone with the dean of the university when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Looks like you had fun last night."

The blood drained from my face as I hear the voice of my nightmares

"Jack." I breathe down the phone

"Miss me." I can hear the sneer on his face through his words. "Your mine Ana…you better remember that before someone gets hurt!" the phone went dead just as the alarms start going off in the apartment. I drop the phone and run to find out what had happened.

"Miss Steele!" Miss Jones meets me in the entrance hall looking as worried. Smoke was coming from the security room. I push the door open and see flames coming from what looked like a service elevator. Miss Jones gasped from behind me. She rushed to a security panel on the wall and typed in some codes and her phone started to ring.

"Security elevator…fire…yes I have her…its locked down…ok" she hangs up and grabs my arms trying to pull me away from the fire. I couldn't break my eyes away from the fire. Jack did this!

"Miss Steele, we need to get away from the smoke." Miss Jones coughs and my hand instinctively goes to my stomach. I finally look towards Miss Jones, nod and cough as she drags me out of the room and closes the door to hold back the smoke.

"The elevators on lock down." Miss Jones coughs as she drags me past it towards the balcony of the lounge. She pulls the door open and we both walk out and she closes the door again. "Fire brigade are on their way." Miss Jones informs me as she guides me into a chair. Jack's going to hurt anyone he thinks gets in his way to me. No one is safe if I stay here. I sigh and stand up as lean over the railing looking out into Seattle. I don't have a few days, I have to leave tonight, before some gets hurt because of me.

The fire brigade was fast at getting here, it wasn't long before we saw commotion inside the apartment and few minutes later I see Christian come into view I go to open the sliding door and he's wrapping me into his arms. I hear him checking on Miss Jones and thanking her for taking care of me.

"Sir." It was Taylor

I pull out of the hug but Christian refuses to let me go, he wraps his arm around my waist holding me close. "What is it?" Christian asks

"There has also been an incident in the garage. That appears to be how they got into the building." Taylor informs as he hands his phone over to Christian to show him something. Christian takes the phone and there on the screen is one of his cars with all the windows smashed. 'SHE'S MINE' was spray painted across the side of the car. Christian tighten his grip on me, I can see the anger in his face even though he's trying to say calm.

"Find him!" was all Christian said sternly handing the phone back. Taylor nodded and walked off. Christian walked us to the elevator and I frowned as we got in.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking up at him.

"anywhere but here." Christian answered. He's mad. "They need to sweep the building." Christian sighs as he finally looks at me, and I understand he's getting me away in case Jack's still here. Christian wraps his arms around me and kisses me longingly. He rests his forehead against mine and sighs with his eyes closed. "If he had got you..." he sighs shaking his head holding me tighter.

"I'm fine." I hush as I stroke his face and kiss him lovingly. Christian kisses me back showing me just how much he was feeling. My heart aches from the emotion he pours into the kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

Before we know it the elevator pings, but we weren't in the garage. We were on the roof and there sitting on the roof with its propeller's spinning slowly was a sleek black helicopter with grey enterprises written on the side. I looked wide eyed and Christian smiles and takes my hand and walks us up to it and middle-aged man greets Christian and they discuss something quickly before Christian walks over and opens the helicopter door open for me and helps me into my seat. I look around in wonder as Christian shuts my door and walks around to his side and climbs in. Christian has talked on several occasions about flying his helicopter.

"Meet Charlie Tango." He smiles brightly as he straps me in.

"It's incredible." I breathe smiling at him. Christian said several things into the headphones before lifting off. It was amazing. Christian seems to relax more the further we fly away from his apartment.

"Where are we going?" I ask as I gaze out the windows with wonder as we seem to be flying away from Seattle.

"you'll see" Christian grinned being all mysterious. I roll my eyes at him but couldn't help smiling at him. We had been flying for around 40mins before Christian started talking into the headphones to air control about landing. Christian lands Charlie perfectly on a helipad at some airfield. He shuts Charlie tango down completely, unstraps himself, then me. He jumps out and quickly comes around to open my door and help me out. He takes my hand and walks us towards a gentleman standing next to a sleek silver convertible Porsche

"Mr Grey." He greets Christian professionally

"James." Christian nods and the gentlemen hands Christian the keys. "Is everything sorted?" Christian asks and James nods. "Thank you, James." And with that James walks away. Christian smiles at me with a boyish grin as he opens the door.

"Miss Steele." He grins taking my hand and helping me into the car.

"Thank you, Mr Grey." I smile and laugh at little. Christian climbs into the car and grabs something from behind my chair. He hands me sunglasses and puts on a pair on as he removes his tie and undoes the top button.

"When did you get the chance to arrange all this." I laugh as I put the sunglasses on.

"I have my ways." Christian smirks as he fiddles with his phone and music starts to play out of the speakers as Christian puts the roof down. I laugh as I realise the song he put on is Rascal Flatts 'Yours if you want it' "Thought you might like this one." Christian grins. I lean on and kiss him lovingly on the lips and then start singing along. Christian laughs and starts to drive. His hand on my thigh caressing it lovingly. We didn't drive long before we pulled into a carpark of a picturesque little restaurant that sits right on the beach. Christian wraps his arm around my waist as we walk into the restaurant. The waitress walked us to a table outside on their decking overlooking the beach. She was clearly eyeing Christian up but he didn't even seem to notice. We ordered some drinks and she left us with the menu's

"Christian this place is amazing." I smile at him looking out at the ocean. The sun was starting to set.

"Thought you would like it." He smiles over his menu. "my parents found this place when they came to cannon beach for their anniversary a few years ago."

The waitress was back with our drinks and she was clearly flirting with Christian as she took our food order. I roll my eyes as she leaves.

"What?" Christian asks curiously

"She was totally flirting with you…I won't be surprised if she slips you her number at the end." I laugh and roll my eyes again at stare out at the ocean. Christian grabs my hand from across the table his thumb gently stroking it. I look at him and smile.

"I don't want anyone else. I love you." He says sincerely as he strokes the side of my face lovingly and I smile and look back at the ocean as my heart shatters as I remember what I have to do. I shouldn't be jealous of other women wanting Christian, he should be happy and I know it can't be me that makes him happy. I gently pull my hand back and use it to stir the straw in my drink. I can see Christian frown out of the corner of my eye. I need to shield my heart from the pain of losing him, and I can't do that with him touching me. Thankfully the waitress quickly turns up with our meals interrupting the sudden awkwardness that has spread between us. She asks if there's anything she get us flirting expressively at Christian and he brushes her off. Oh, dear he thinks it's because of her the way I'm acting. I don't look up from my food I just play with my food.

"Are we going back to the apartment tonight?" I ask after I can't stand anymore of Christian worried glances at me while we ate in pretty much silence.

"I thought we could go for walk on the beach first if you want." Christian answers take a sip of his wine. I can feel him watching me.

Oh god! Yes! Yes, I want to walk along the beach with you, having you hold me close and kiss me with those magical lips of yours, my inner self shouts. But I shake my head no as I gaze at the sunset; it's like its setting on our relationship. Bringing my happiness to an end.

"I'm exhausted, I think I've over done it the last couple of days." I say as I place my fork down not able to eat anything else. Which was hardly anything. Christian frowns again and looks slightly hurt. My inner self wants to wrap him in my arms and apologise for everything, but I can't if I don't distance myself I won't be able to leave and then Jack will find a way to hurt him.

"Taylor should have cleared the place by the time we get back." Christian answers sadly as he runs a hand through his hair. I nod and sip my drink. The waitress returns to clear our plates.

"Would you like to order any dessert?" she asks looking only at Christian. Jeez woman have some dignity. Christian looks to me for an answer and I shake my head no, I can't take much more and I have to travel with him for an hour yet.

"Just the check please." Christian says glancing at the waitress then back at me.

The waitress waltzes over and hands Christian the bill. He opens it and sure enough there it was the waitresses phone number. Christian shakes his head angrily at it, places some money on top of her number places it on the table. I stand and start to walk to the exit and Christian follows not looking once at the waitress. He places a hand on the small of my back as we walk to the car and pierces a hole in the shield I've put up around my heart. We have the roof up on the way back to the airfield. I lay my head on the window listening quietly to the music. Christian lays his hand on my thigh, and pierces another hole in my shield, oh god I'm not going to last.

"Ana talk to me please!" Christian begs "What's going on?" he pleads

"Nothing…I'm just tired." I sigh, I can't bring myself to look at him.

"That's crap! Something else is going on here." Christian retorts.

"I'm just tired." I repeat

"Then why can't you even look at me?"

Crap! I steady myself and look straight at him. boom! Major crack in my shield as I see the pain in his eyes. "I just want to get home." I sigh. I don't know what he saw in my eyes but he instantly pulls the car over and turns the engine off, I sigh and look down at the bracelet on my wrist.

"What did I do?" he sounds so small and broken. I look straight at him

"Nothing! Why would you think that?" I asked sadly hating it's me bringing him this pain.

"Because your leaving me." He says sadly. Smash! my shield crumbles. Tears start falling down my face, I shake my head. I can't be stuck in this car anymore. I quickly get out and start running.

"Ana!" Christian calls as he catches up with me grabbing my arm and stopping me. "Please, Ana talk to me!" he pleads as he spins me to face him.

"Please Christian just let me go!" I cry, "It's nothing you did I promise! It's me. I'm…" I can't bring myself to say the words out loud.

"Your what?" Christian says confused. "Your what Ana?" he urges

"I'm pregnant." I yell at him. he stares shocked. "It's HIS." I say spitting the last word full of hatred. Christian looks like his been hit by a bus. I see a car coming and I run out to stop it.

It's a blonde woman, she looks to be in her fifty's. "Can I get I ride?" I ask through the window, tears running down my face. I must look a state because she looks at me worriedly and nods.

"Ana!" Christian calls as I open the door. "Ana wait!" Christian comes running up to the car.

"Drive please." I cry and the woman speeds off just as Christian bangs the window of my door.

"ANA!" he yells after me. I watch him out the side mirror. He's running back to the car.

"Where you going to?" the woman asks.

"Anywhere." I say quietly as I try to wipe away the tears, but they keep coming.


	23. Chapter 23

I gaze out of the window feeling numb.

"Do you have any money? Or a place to stay?" the lady asks and I realise I left all my stuff at the apartment.

"No, I left all my stuff when I left." I say numbly, "My dad is in Portland. If I could use your phone I can call him to come and get me." I say without any feeling. I feel empty inside.

The lady nods and hands me her phone. "I'm Kathy by the way." She smiles kindly at me. "I'll take you to mine your father can collect you from there."

"Thank you." I smile but it feels fake. I dial my dad's number, he answers on the third ring

"Hello." Rays gruff voice calls

"Dad it's me." I say solemnly.

"Ana?" Ray asks probably confused by the number.

"Yeah, I need your help. I need you to come and get me. I'm in cannon beach." I explain

"What are you doing there?"

"It's a long story." And one I really don't want to relive. "look I'm going to be a lady called Kathy's house. You got a pen?"

I turn to Kathy for the address as I hear Ray rummaging about for something to write with. "What's going on Ana?" he asks and I can hear the concern in his voice.

"She lives at 2154 east sunset boulevard." I say ignoring his question

"Alright huni, I'm on my way." Ray says and I can hear him grabbing his keys of the counter.

"Thanks dad." I say and hang up. I give Kathy a fake smile thanks. I feel like I'm running on autopilot as no one's home. I'm an empty shell just going through the motions. It was a short drive to Kathy's. She pulled up to a quaint little wooden two storey house.

"Come on I'll make you nice cup of tea while you wait for your father." She smiles at me before getting out of the car. I follow her into the house. It was nice. Pictures hung all over the walls. They were of Kathy and what looks like her husband, son and daughter. It was like a slideshow, you can watch them grow with each picture. I sat in the armchair near the fire. I hadn't realised how cold I was before. I stare into the fire as my mind played tonight's events on constant replay, showing a blow by blow of my heart shattering. I don't know how much time had passed before a Kathy was opening the front door to Ray.

"Ana huni." Ray calls as he walks up to me, breaking my reverie.

"Hey Dad." I stand up, putting my still full cup of tea on the nearby table. I walk to the front door ready to leave

"Thank you, Kathy, for everything." I smile at her.

"Your very welcome, I hope you sort everything out." she smiles at me with concern. I just nod and leave, Ray following me closely out the door. The car ride back to Ray's was a quiet one. Only the radio to break the silence. Ray knew I would when I was ready. It's something I learned from him growing up. Walking into the house I grew up in made me like the lost little girl I am. I curl up on the sofa and rest my head on Ray's shoulder like I use to when I was a child worried about something. Ray would flick through the rubbish on tv, just sitting with me, until I needed him. I tell him everything, I just let everything flow out, from Jack and how it was like when I was with, to how I nearly ended it all a few times, to the baby, to Christian and how he makes me feel, to Jack and his warning, to my plan and what I need to do to keep everyone safe, me and the baby included. Ray just sits there letting me get it all out, not trying to interrupt or judge. I love him for that. Once I had finished Ray, instead of moaning about the mistakes I have made, he helps me with my plan to leave. We planned on how to get my money, and a car.

The next morning, I come downstairs wearing some old jeans and a jumper I had left here when I moved out. I can hear Ray on the phone as I near the kitchen door

"I don't know Christian…if I hear from her I'll let you know…I'm sure she's fine, I raised a strong girl. Yes. Ok" I walk in as he puts the phone down. He smiles fatherly at me.

"Thank you." I smile sadly at him as I sit down at the old rickety kitchen table.

Ray nods, "He's a good man Christian. He's worried about you." He says as he hands me a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I can't let him sacrifice his life on my account." I say sadly and take a sip of the coffee. "I'll message him before I leave." I add sadly. The numbness has gone leaving a constant dull aching in its wake.

Ray takes me to the bank to sort out getting into my account without my card, once that was sorted, he took me to his friends used auto shop and got me a used Chevrolet trailblazer. He takes me shopping to buy the essentials, and a new phone and helps me pack it all up my car.

"Call me every day." He demands. As he closes the boot. I nod my agreement. "Oh, and your mother to. Christians phoned her as well, so she's probably having a heart attack." Ray smiles at the thought of my crazy eccentric mother.

"I will dad." I smile at him

"And if you need some more cash to keep you going until you get settled, you let me know ok." He adds all fatherly. I smile at him and hand his phone back to him as I had used it to text Christian. I hug him and climb into my car and putting Portland in my rear-view mirror. We are going to be ok baby. I promise. Mummy will look after us.

 **Hi it's Ana.**

 **I'm on Ray's phone. I just wanted to let you know I'm safe.**

 **You can stop worrying about me.**

 **I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I will never forgive myself**

 **for hurting you.**

 **I love you Christian and I always will, but I can't ask you**

 **to raise this baby with me.**

 **Besides your safer away from me. Jack will**

 **hurt anyone he sees as a threat. You have my heart so you are the**

 **biggest threat of all to him.**

 **Be happy Christian. Find someone who deserves you, and who will**

 **cherish how special you are.**

 **Don't bother coming to my dad's I'll be gone before you get here.**

 **Love Ana x**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok half of this chapter is in Christians point of view, and I'll warn you it gets pretty dark.**

* * *

It's been nearly 2 months since I left. There have been a few sightings of Jack in the news but no one has caught him yet. I could have sworn I saw him a few times, watching me the first few I stopped. I changed my name, cut my hair shorter and added highlights before I moved on again. I finally settled in Houston Texas.

I pour on of my regulars a cup of coffee as they chatted to me sweetly. I laughed at one of their jokes. I was finally finding my place.

"Sofia, orders up!"

I go and grab the meal and serve it. I've been working in this café as a waitress for over a month now. Everyone here knows me as Sofia Adams. They were all so welcoming.

The morning sickness was finally hitting me, Oh the joys of being pregnant. I wasn't showing yet but I can definitely see a change in my body shape and my breast had grown fuller and this waitress outfit shows that.

Out the corner of my eye I see someone walk in and sit down as I finish serving another customer.

"Hey Sofia when you going to let me take you out?" a cute brown-haired guy sitting in his usual spot at the counter asks smiling flirting at me as I walk back around the counter.

I laugh at him "Mattie you ask me every day." I laugh as I pour him his usual coffee, "And every day I tell you, it ain't never going to happen." I smile and pat him on the arm. His friends laugh playfully at him as I go to take someone order. "You'll change your mind one day." Mattie calls at me smiling

"Doubt it." I laugh over my shoulder at him as I reach the table, "Hey, what can I get ya?" I ask as I grab my pen out of my pocket

"I don't know, what's good here?" I look up and gasp as I'm hit with those beautiful grey eyes, I thought I would only ever see in my dreams.

"Christian!" I breath as my heart does a somersault in my chest. He looks different, more dishevelled, but still beautiful as ever. My dreams haven't done him justice. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and jeans and looks like he hasn't shaved in days.

"Ana." He smiles that breath-taking smile of his.

"It's Sofia now." I correct trying to regain myself. "What are you doing here Christian?" I ask not that I weren't so happy to see him. but it doesn't change anything. My heart still aches every day for him.

"For you." He breathes as he looks at me as if I'm a long-lost treasure he's found. I shake my head sadly at him.

"Hey Sofia, is this guy bothering you?" Mattie askes as he comes up to the table glaring at Christian.

"No Mattie, it's fine." I smile and pat Mattie on the shoulder. I can see Christian watching my hand before he then just stares at Mattie daring him to do something. Oh god to much testosterone here and my pregnancy hormones get the better of me. "Mattie go and drink your coffee. I'm fine." I say sternly at him then I turn to Christian. "Christian if you want to eat the pancakes are good. Otherwise I busy." I snap looking at him.

Christian looks at me warily "pancakes it is then." He finally says and I walk off I can feel him watching me as I busy myself with work. When Christian's orders up I walk it up to his table as my stomach twists.

"Can we please just talk." Christian pleads as I hand him his breakfast.

"I can't I'm working." I say absently.

"When you finish? Please Ana just talk." Christian pleads again looking up at me with those pained eyes.

I nod "I get off at 3." I sigh and walk off.

I thought Christian would leave after he had eaten and come back later, but he didn't. he sat at his table reading the newspaper, typing things into his phone and ordering drinks every now and then. I can feel him watching me as I work. I find my hand going to my belly subconsciously a few times when I get a few minutes peace from serving. I'm drained when 3pm comes around. I walk up to Christian's table

"Ready." I sigh. He smiles and follows me out the café.

"I live this way." I say as I walk to the left Christian walks next to me

"You look good. I like the hair." He smiles as we turn another corner and cross.

"Thank." I smile shyly. "You need a shave." I smile glancing sideways at him. he laughs and nods as he runs a hand through his stubble.

I climb the stairs of my apartment building with Christian close behind me as he looks around at the building.

"I have to get to be at work by 5." I say as I unlock my front door and walk in. we are standing in the lounge that has a small kitchenette to the right that's separated by a breakfast bar.

"You just finished?" Christian frowns questioningly as I toss my keys on the side.

"Yeah I have 2." I explained as I pick up my mail and toss it next to my keys for later. "I need to change. I'll be a second." I say as I glance at Christian, "There's soda in the fridge if you want one." I add as I walk down the hall to the bedroom. I quickly change out of waitress outfit into jean shorts, a baby pink off the shoulder top and boots. I let my hair down from the ponytail and it falls to my shoulders. It's growing.

I walk back down the hall to find Christian leaning against the breakfast bar looking around the room. His eyes go wider as he sees me and he smiles at me. I smile at him as I sit down on the sofa.

"Cute place you have here." Christian says as he walks over and sits down on the sofa close to me.

"Thanks, but I don't think you came here to talk about that." I say bravely. Christian smiles at my bluntness and nods.

"I want you to come home." Christian says looking at me. I shake my head at him.

"Nothing's changed Christian." I say sadly at his pained look. "Jack's still out there and I still…" my hand goes to my stomach and Christians eyes follow it. "How did you find me anyway?" I ask as I stand up and walk to the kitchen to grab a snack and drink.

"I have my ways." Christian smirked. "I never stopped looking for you Ana." My stomach twists at my real name. I turn around and he's right in front of me. "Changing your surname to your mothers was clever." His voice husky as he gazes down at me not moving. My heart beats faster at our sudden closeness. "I've missed you so much Ana." He breathes. His eyes flicker to my lips and my breath catches in my throat.

"Christian." Is all I can manage to say before his lips are on mine. His arms wrap around me as he kisses me longingly and passionately. My arms instinctively go around his neck and my hands snake into his hair pulling it and he moans pleasurably into the kiss sending shivers through my body bringing back to life. Christian lifts me up onto the counter. Christians hand exploring my body. Oh god! my body is on fire from his touch. I gasp, breaking the kiss and Christian kiss my jawline and down my neck.

"Christian, we can't!" I breath through his kisses knowing if I don't stop this now we will end up making love here on the counter. Christian just moans a protest at my words as he carries on kissing down my neck. I gasp. My body wants him, all of him.

"Christian stop!" I breath heavily fighting my own bodies yearnings. Christian stops breathing heavily, he looks at me longingly. "We can't." I breath heavily shaking my head. Christian sighs and closing his eyes he leans his forehead against mine.

"I love you Ana. I want you to come home. I don't care about Jack, he won't get us." He lifts his head and looks straight at me, "As for the baby…" he strokes his finger gently over my stomach watching as he does it before looking back at me. "It's part of you…and that's all I care about. I will raise it like it's our own." He says candidly, his hand still on my stomach. "Come home Ana. I'm lost without you." He looks at my stomach "Both of you." He says lovingly to my stomach. My heart feels like it's going to explode. I stroke the side of his face and he looks at me. I gently kiss him on the lips.

"Ok." I breathe

"Really?" Christian smiles "You'll come home?" not believing his ears,

I nod "Yes I'll come home." I smile. You can see the happiness spread his face. He lifts me up and spins us in excitement. I squeal in shock and laugh. He stops spinning and kisses me lovingly as I wrap my legs around him. he starts walking down the hall and I know where he's heading. I smile against the kiss as he kicks the bedroom door open. He breaks the kiss just to see where abouts the bed is, before giving me a breath-taking smile and kisses me again as he lays me gently onto the bed. He so sweet and tender as we make love.

We lay wrapped in each other's arms basking in the afterglow when I spot the time, 4:30pm

"Crap!" I groan and sit up to get dressed. Christian frowns at me questioningly "I have to get to work." I explain as I search for my underwear. Our clothes were sprawled everywhere.

"You don't have to go. I mean it's not like you're staying here anymore." Christian says as he sits up in bed watching me, a slight worried look on his face. He thinks I've changed my mind. I crawl on the bed and kiss him loving on the lips

"I can't leave them in the lurch." I explain, he doesn't look impressed. "I'll tell them I'm leaving after my shift. I promise." He finally smiles and I kiss him quickly again before getting up to finish getting dressed.

Christian reluctantly gets out of bed and starts to get dressed. "Where is it you work anyway?" he asks

Pull on my boots and start to sort my serious sexed hair out. "In a bar in town called 'Harvey's'." I answer as I watch shirtless Christian button up his jeans through his reflection in the mirror. Yum.

"You're a barmaid?" Christian smiles at me.

"Mock all you like but its good money." I smile

"I bet it is when you look like that." Christian grins wrapping an arm around my stomach and kisses my neck. "You look hot!"

I laugh at him, turn and kisses him on the lips before heading out the room to grab my bag and keys.

"Though I don't know how I feel about guys goggling my girl." Christian adds as he follows me. I smile over my shoulder at him rolling my eyes. I lock up and head down to my car Christian follows closely.

"Did you want me to drop you at your hotel?" I ask. "Did you come with Taylor?" I ask as I get in the car and Christian gets in the passenger's side.

"Yeah Taylors back at the four seasons hotel." Christian answers as I drive off. "Can't I come with you?" Christian asks as he places a hand on my bare thigh.

"And have you eye up every guy who looks at me funny, like you did at the café with Mattie." I laugh and shake my head.

"What? You should see how he was looking at you when you weren't looking." Christian said not denying it.

"My point exactly." I smile at him. "that was just one guy, how you going to feel when there's a dozen drunk ones doing?" I ask glancing at him knowing the answer. He looks at me begrudgingly knowing I'm right.

I pull up the driveway of the four seasons. "Give me your phone." I say as Christian doesn't budge from the car. He quickly gives it to me. I smile as I see the background it a picture of us. "This is my number now. I'll call you when I've finished." I smile as I quickly dial my number and hang up after a few rings so I'll have his, then hand it back to him. he kisses me lovingly

"I don't want to leave you. I've only just got you back." He sighs and kisses me again.

"It's only a few hours." I answer, knowing exactly how he feels. He nods and finally gets out of the car.

* * *

 **Here it Goes. ready?**

 **Christian's POV**

* * *

I watch her drive away before heading up to the presidential suite. I slump onto the sofa and sigh. A smile spreads across my face as I think of Ana. I've got her back. The last two months has been hell. It felt a part of me was missing. My phone started ringing

"Grey." I answer automatically

"Hey bro. I called your office and they said you're in Texas? What the hell you doing there?" Elliot calls down the phone.

"I've found her." I answer not able to stop the smile spread across my face as I remember seeing her in that café.

"Oh shit!" Elliot says and then I hear him shout away from the 'babe. Christians found Ana' and I hear Kate squeal

"Is she ok?" it was Kate's voice, Elliot must have put me on speaker.

"She's perfect." I smile

"Does that mean you to are good? Is she coming home?" Elliot asks

"Yeah, we'll be home in a few days." I can't stop smiling and I hear Kate squeal excitedly again and I roll my eyes.

"Is she with you now?" Kate asks hopefully

"No, she had to go to work." I say and I can hear the disappointment in my voice. "I'll call you guys later when she's here."

"Ok bro. later's." Elliot hung up

I throw the phone on the sofa and sigh. God, I miss her already, how am I going to last a couple of hours. I grab a contract I need to read through off the desk and start to read it hoping it will distract me. But after 5 minutes I realise I have read the same sentence three times. Sod this I need to blow off some steam. I quickly change into some jogging bottoms and trainers. I grab my phone and headphones and head out. I put my music on shuffle, shove the earbuds in and hit the road.

I have been running for about 10 minutes when my phone starts to ring. I check the caller ID and can't help but smile when Ana's name shows up.

"Hey baby, finished work already?" I smile as I slow to jog so I can talk.

"Not quite." A male's voice answers I freeze on the spot.

"Who is this?" I ask but I have a sinking feeling I know.

"I wanted to thank you Christian. I would never have found her without your help."

"If you hurt her I swear to god I'll kill you myself." I threaten angrily.

"I hope you enjoyed you little encounter with her earlier because it'll be the last time you ever see her."

"YOU BASTARD! What have you done with Ana?" I yell down the phone and people walking past were staring. Jack just laughs and the phone goes dead.

Crap! I speed dial Welch

"I need you to track the phone that last called me." I'm nearly yelling down the phone. "NOW WELCH!"

"Yes sir" Welch says as I conference in Taylor as I start to run back to the hotel.

"Sir." Taylor answered

"I need the car ready now. I'm on my way back. Jack has Ana." I say as panicky rises at my last words. "Welch are we with the tracking." I snap

"That device seems to be moving sir. Its 20minutes away from your current location."

"sending the tracking to Taylors phone." I pant. My chest starting to hurt from running so fast but I don't care.

"Already done sir." Welch informs.

"Good. Taylor I'm outside." And with that I hang up on both of them. I run up the drive as Taylor pulls the car up. I jump in before he has even stopped properly and we speed off.

"Fast Taylor!" I pant as I try to catch my breath

"yes sir" Taylor answered and I feel the car speed up.

Please god don't let me be too late. Please.

"They seem to have stopped sir." Taylor informs and I the car speeds up more.

Crap! I can't stand this! Please god let them be ok. I pray for the hundredth time since I heard Jack's voice on the end of the phone. Taylor pulls off on to a dirt road. I can see a rundown barn up ahead, and there in front of it is Ana's car

BANG!

My heart stops as I hear the gunshot. Taylor slams the breaks and I jump out and run.

BANG!

I reach the barn when the second gunshot goes off. There's Jack standing in the middle of the barn before he staggers and falls into a slump on the floor. Sitting slumped against the back wall is Ana, blood everywhere and a gun in her hand before it falls to the ground and she slumps to the floor.

"Ana!" I yell and run to her. Oh god there's so much blood. "Hold on baby!" I beg her "helps on his way." As I know welch had informed the authorities. She smiles weakly before her eyes flutter closed. "NO! Ana! Ana stay with me!" I check her breathing, its shallow. I can't find where the bleedings coming from. I check her for and wounds as I hear Jack trying to escape Taylors grip. The bastards still alive. I can't find any open wounds then it hits me. The baby! Oh god no! please no! I finally hear feet running up to the barn. The paramedics, they make quick work of checking her vitals.

"Please she's pregnant." I say panic rising.

Jack laughs "She's not anymore…Guess you'll have to get someone else knocked up instead." He laughs sneering. I walk over and punch him hard in the face

"It was your baby fuckwad!" I spit angrily at him as I take another swing at him again and again before Taylor is pulling me off him.

Paramedic comes over to check Jack as the others are carrying Ana out on a gurney. I follow and climb in the ambulance with her. she's so cold. Paramedics wrap her in thermal blankets as they speed off sirens blazing. This happened because of me. She left to protect me and I'm the one who puts her back in danger. Oh god please let her be ok.


	25. Chapter 25

**We are back to Ana's point of view now.**

 **I hope you are all still enjoying the story.**

 **Thank you for all your reviews, please keep them coming x**

* * *

"Oh mum, why won't she wake up?" I hear Christian say, his voice breaking a little.

"Ana's strong huni, she'll wake up when she's ready." Grace says soothingly

"She died mum…I saw her die…I can't lose her." Christian sobs

No. Christian don't cry, I'm here! But my body doesn't respond and I fall deeper into nothing.

"They found blood in the back of Ana's car, they think he attacked her somewhere else before bringing her to the barn to fi…finish the job." Ray voice was telling someone.

"But she shot him first." Christian's voice said solemnly but I think I hear a hint of what sound like pride.

"Go Ana."

Kate?

"now she just needs to wake up." Christian sighs

"Alright bossy." I croak as I open my eyes. Everyone's heads snap in my direction.

"Ana!" Christian breathes as he comes rushing to my side

"Who can sleep, with you all babbling on anyway…and I shot him twice." I croak again as I push myself up into a sitting area. I ache all over.

Kate laughs shaking her head in disbelief. I smile weakly at her.

"Welcome back huni…Will you please stop trying to send me to an early grave." Ray smiles warmly at me and I nod returning the smile. Christian was just standing next to me staring.

"Hey." I smile at him

"We'll go get a nurse." Ray says and he walks out the room followed by Kate.

Christian strokes the side of my face staring in wonder before leaning in and kissing me gently on the lips

"Don't ever do that to me again." he sighs as he rests his forehead against mine closing his eyes. I stroke the side of his face and he leans into my touch. "I thought I'd lost you." He breathes as he gazes into my eyes

"sorry can't get rid of me that easy." I smile at him and he laughs and kisses me again.

A young red-haired nurse walks in "Hello Miss Steele, I'm nurse Becky." She smiles kindly "How are you feeling today?" she asks as she reads my chart.

"I feel like I've been hit by a bus…every muscle in my body aches. I'm really thirsty too." I say as she takes my vitals.

"I'll get you some water and something for the pain." She smiles as she jots something down on my chart "I'll let Dr Powell know your awake." She smiles and leaves. I look at Christian who had been leaning against the wall while the nurse tended to me. He looks tired and his clothes are all dishevelled and his stubble is longer.

"When's the last time you slept?" I croak, my throat is still sore from where Jack had strangled me as he cornered me in the carpark of the bar. Christian comes and sits on the bed next to me.

"2 days ago…I couldn't sleep without knowing if you were ok." He says sadly shaking his head as if trying to shake a nasty memory away.

"I'm fine. You can go rest…" I start and Christian shake his head

"I'm not leaving you." He states adamantly as he rests a hand gently on mine. I noticed his knuckles were cut and bruised and I frown as I gently stroke them

"I'm fine Ana." Christian reassures me.

"You found me." I say quietly as a memory of him running towards me before everything went black, flashes into my mind. Christian nodded solemnly.

"How bad?" I ask and I know Christian understands I'm asking about my injures.

"Bad." Christian mutters and I look at him, "You…you died in the ambulance Ana…I watched you die and there was nothing I could do…the paramedic managed to bring up back…but those were the longest 2 minutes of my life." Christian says his voice breaking slightly. I lay my head on his chest and he wraps his arms gently around me kissing my hair.

"The baby?" I ask sadly as part of me already knows the answer.

"I'm so sorry Ana." He breathes hugging me tighter as I start to cry. My poor baby. Gone to soon.

As I finally regain myself I realise I got his shirt wet. "Sorry" I say a wipe it.

"Don't worry about it I needed a shower anyway." Christian smiles lovingly at and me and I laugh a little.

"Oh, I love that sound." Christian sighs wiping a stray tear from my cheek. I lay my head back on his chest and we just sit there holding one another.

A olive-skinned woman in her late forties walks in followed by nurse Becky.

"Hello Miss Steele, I'm Doctor Powell." She smiled kindly at me as nurse Becky goes to hand me some painkillers and a cup of ice cold water. I reluctantly sit up out of the hug to take them. the pills hurt my throat going down but the coldness of the water feels nice. Doctor Powell smiled at Becky as she left closing the door behind her.

"Now I don't know how much you know about what happened to you Miss Steele." She asks softly

"Not a lot" I say Christian gently hugs me closer. Dr Powell nods and comes to sit at the end of my bed. Oh god this can't good.

"I understand you were 10 weeks pregnant at the time of the assault."

I nod "I know I lost the baby." Christian kisses my hair lovingly.

Doctor Powell nods. "The baby was in your fallopian tube still, which would have resulted in an ectopic pregnancy..." I stare at her, so I would have lost my beautiful baby anyway? "…the assault made the fallopian tube rupture, which caused severe bleeding..." Christian tightens his hug and I know he's remembering the ambulance ride. "…we were able to stop the bleeding, but to do so we had to remove your left fallopian tube." She pauses letting it settle in. we both just stare at her. "Most people who have a tube removed still have a very good chance of falling pregnant with their other fallopian tube…however it seems in the assault your right tube was also badly damaged. The damage isn't life threatening so we didn't remove it." She says solemnly

I shake my head in disbelief. This can't be happening. Two days ago, I was pregnant with a beautiful little baby and now

"I…I can't have a baby?" I stutter as I try and hold back the tears "Is that what you're saying?"

"I will be very unlikely you will be able to conceive naturally." Doctor Powell says softly, "But there are other options available, like IVF to help you conceive."

I can't hold the tears back anymore and giant sob escapes as Christian wraps me in his arms holding me and kissing my hair. I feel the bed move as the Doctor gets up and leaves.

"Shhh its ok Ana, I've got you." Christian hums soothingly in my ear as he hugs me tightly. His hand gently stroking my back lovingly "We'll get through this beautiful." He breathes as he nuzzles his face in my neck. I feel his tear trickle down my neck and I wrap my arms tighter around his neck

I don't know long we sat there holding each before Christian lifted his head and tilted mine up to look at him.

"When you're ready, you will have a baby Ana. I promise…" he wipes a tear from my face, "…whatever it takes, you'll have our baby Ana…" His hand gently strokes my stomach, "…And I'll watch your beautiful body, protect it as it grows." I gently stroke his face as I pull him into a kiss. I kiss him slow and lovingly as my hands cup his neck and face.

"I love you Christian." I breathe as I slowly pull out of the kiss. Christian smiles brightly and I realise it's the first time I have spoken those three words to him.

"I love you too Ana." Christian kisses me again.

"I'm so sorry this happened Ana. It's my fault and I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you." He says sadly looking down at my stomach. I frown at his words and tilt his head back up to look at me.

"This isn't your fault Christian. You didn't do this to me; Jack did." I says adamantly as I see the pain and anger he feels towards himself in his eyes.

"Jack found you because of me." Christian states, "He was tracking me, hoping I would lead him to you; and I did exactly what he wanted." He shakes his head in disgrace.

"Hey, it's not your fault. You didn't know what Jack was doing." I insist making him look at me "Please don't blame yourself Christian for something you had no control over." He just looks heartbrokenly at me and I kiss him trying to show him how much he means to me.

There was knock on the door. We both pull out of the kiss and look towards the door. Christian wraps his arm around me just as the door opens and in strolls my mum, her husband Bob and lastly Ray

"Oh huni." My mum gushes as she sees me and pulls me into a hug and I wince in pain. "Oh, huni I'm sorry." My mum apologises "Hi mum." I smile as she releases me

"Christian." My mum smiles greeting him, cupping his face in a motherly way.

"Hello Mrs Adams." Christian smiles kindly at her

"I told you to call me Carla." She smiles at him warmly as she sits in the chair next to the bed, and Christian nods smiling as he hugs me back to him.

"Good to see you finally awake Ana." Bob smiles at me warmly as he stands by my mother.

"Good to see you too Bob. Glad the see the foot healed." I smile and bob laughs slightly.

"Kate said she'll be back soon to see you," Ray smiles at me.

"How are you feeling huni?" my mum asks

"Sore. But I'll be ok." I smile at her and Christian hugs me tighter. My mum smiles and nods

"OK well can we please meet up as a family somewhere that's not a hospital from now on." She smiles and I laugh and nod in agreement.

We chat happily together, no one asking any questions about the baby, which I was grateful for but I had a feeling they already knew. After a while there was another knock on the door and in walks Christians family with Kate.

"Ana." Grace beams at him as she hugs me

"Hello Grace." I smile at her warmly as she releases me, I'm then hugged by Mia, Kate Elliot and lastly Carrick who all hugged Christian in turn.

"We missed you." Mia beams at me

"We all have." Grace clarified and they all nodded in agreement. Christian kisses my temple as I smile shyly at them all. I introduce everyone, though they all seem to already know each other.

"So, Kate tells me you shot him! good girl" Elliot grins

"Elliot!" Grace scolds him and I laugh

"It's ok Grace. Yeah I shot him." I laugh at Elliot's boyish grin. "Ray taught me to shoot when I was younger." I smile and Ray nods proudly at me

"Just a shame it didn't kill him." my mums pipes up and I can't help but laugh at her.

"I didn't aim to kill." I say at her

"If she had she would of. My girls a good shot." Ray states proudly

"Why?" my mum asks shocked at my reply.

"Killing him gives him the easy way out, he deserves to pay for what he did." I say simply.

"Well he paid for it when Christian got hold of him." Elliot smiles at his brother. I feel Christian stiffen slightly at myside. I stroke my hand lovingly along the arm he has wrapped around me.

Grace gives Elliot another scolding look. "I'm sorry. Apparently, he has no filter today." Grace apologises for her son. And I just laugh at Elliot pretending to look sorry. I see Christian smile at the sound out of the corner of my eye.

"See she don't care." Elliot smiles at his mum then he gives me his boyish grin again.


	26. Chapter 26

It feels so nice to be surrounded by family. I hadn't realised how much I missed everyone while I was in hiding. I had only been talking to Kate via email, and once settled I'd called my dad and mum every other day and it would be just a quick checking in phone call. It was so good to see both our families chatting happily together. Christian laughed at something I said to Elliot teasing him and I saw Grace smile and hug Carrick as if she hadn't heard that sound in a long time. We all chatted happily until the nurse came in to check on me. Everyone said their goodbyes and left so the nurse could do her job. Everyone except Christian. He seemed more relaxed now. I think he feels like me, a dose of family time was what we needed.

"When can I go home?" I sigh at the nurse as she takes my blood pressure.

"I'll have to ask Dr Powell but everything is looking good." She smiles at me as she removes my IV line and writes something in my notes. I nod at her and rest my head on Christian as she leaves.

"How are we going to get home?" I ask Christian as I realise we are still in Texas. "I mean, I have my apartment I need to sort out."

"Don't worry about it…I'll sort getting you out of your lease, you don't need to take anything with you expect your clothes and whatever else you want to keep and that'll fit on the jet no problem." Christian explains as he gently strokes my arm lovingly

"Jet?"

"Yeah I have a Jet." He says matter-of-factly, "Can't travel everywhere in Charlie Tango." He smiles at me and kisses me gently on the lips.

"What about my car?"

"Your car is evidence against Jack." Christian says no longer smiling. "I'll buy you a new one." Christian adds smiling sweetly at me.

I roll my eyes at him "I don't want your money Christian, you don't have to buy me everything."

"I know, it's one of the many reasons I love you." He smiles lovingly at me and kisses me again. "And I like buying you things." He breathes as he pulls out of the kiss. I smile at him lovingly and roll my eyes which makes him laugh.

Dr Powell knocks on the door and walks in smiling at us.

"I hear you would like to go home?" she smiles

"Yes, I have been in too many hospitals for my liking." I sigh pleading at her.

"I need you to be able to go toilet and hold some food down before I can consider letting you go." She smiles kindly at me, and I moan my disappointment. "I can remove your catheter and you can try the bathroom, then we can try you on some light food." Dr Powell smiles at me and I nod, anything to get out of here.

"I think Miss Steele might prefer some privacy while I remove her catheter." Dr Powell says looking at Christian when he doesn't make a move to leave. he stiffens and looks at me and I nod slightly. Part of me wants him to leave as him seeing that removed is just too damn embarrassing while part of me never wants him to leave my side again.

"I'll be right outside." Christian finally sighs as he moves to get off the bed. Dr Powell had just finished pulling the catheter out and I still pulling the hospital night gown back down when Christian walks back in.

"Mr Grey, we haven't finished yet." Dr Powell says disapproving.

"I'll take her." Christian says as he strolls back up to the bed and scoops me up into his arms and carries me to the private bathroom before he puts me down. I'm sore and my muscle feel weak, Christian holds me up as I steady myself.

"I'm fine, go." I smile and shoo him with my hand

"I'm not going anywhere." Christian says sternly.

"Christian I'm not peeing while you watch." I laugh at him. he sighs and rolls his eyes at me

"I'm right outside and door stays open." Christian says worriedly as he runs his hands through his hair. I nod and he turns and walks out standing just outside the doorway with his back to me like I'm own personal bodyguard.

I stood up and wobbled to the sink to wash my hand. I glanced in the mirror above the sink and gasped. Christian was at myside in an instant. I brought my hand slowly up to my throat where there is a clear handprint bruise around my throat. I had another dark bruise along the left side of my jaw.

"They'll fade." Christian whispered lovingly to me and I nod.

"I know…I guess I should be used to getting them by now." I sigh

"Never again." Christian says adamantly. I smile lovingly at him and he scoops me back up to carry me back to bed.

"I can walk you know." I smile at him

"Just let me take care of you ok." He sighs and I smile and nod at him.

"All done?" Dr Powell asked as Christian lowers me onto the bed.

I nod at her as Christian tucks me in before sitting on the bed next to me.

"Excellent." She smiles. "I'll get the nurse to bring you some soup and if you can keep that down for an hour I don't see why you can't go home tonight."

"Oh, thank god." I sigh with relief.

"I think they have Chicken noddle or Tomato today. What do you fancy?" she asks as she wrote in my notes

"Chicken please."

She smiles, nods and leaves closing the door behind her.

"If you do get out tonight, we can head back home tomorrow." Christian smiles happily at me. "Kates been packing up your apartment. You don't have much stuff"

"Yeah was living minimal in case I had to up and leave quickly." I say simply, "You get use to it." I shrug.

"Well no more." Christian smiles and snuggles up to me. "You're a lady of luxury now." He smirks

"Oh god! Second thought I'll stay here." I laugh at him

"Hey!" he laughs "Sorry beautiful but you're stuck with me now." He says giving me his breath-taking smile. A nurse walks in with a tray of food that she places on the table and wheels it over the bed for.

"Thank you." I smile at her as I examine the food. She smiles and leaves as I lift the lid off the food and I wrinkle my nose up at the smell. Yuck.

"You've got to eat baby." Christian says as he kisses me shoulder. I groan at him and he laughs. He grabs the pot of jello opens it gets a spoonful and feeds it to me. He takes another small spoonful and eats it and I smile lovingly at him. He then feeds me a large mouthful followed by a kiss. I take a sip of water and take a daring spoonful of the soup. It doesn't taste too bad and feels good going down sore throat. I manage to eat most of it before I start feeling full.

"You should eat too." I say as I take a sip of water.

"I'll eat later." Christian says as he pushes the table away now I've finished. I frown at him disapprovingly. "I'm not leaving to eat." He says adamantly.

"You can't stay by my side constantly forever." I say to him putting a hand on his chest. he sighs shakes his head.

"I'm not leaving." He says shaking his head again. I roll over and grab the bag my mum had left me. I pull out a bag of grapes and punnet of strawberries. I grab a strawberry and hold it out for him to eat it, he takes a bite smiling at me, I then feed him a grape and he kisses me.

"You need to eat something more than fruit but since you won't leave this will have to do." I smile at him as he grabs another grape. I rest snuggle up to him and lay my head on his shoulder. We sit snuggled chatting, with Christian munching on strawberries and grapes until Dr Powell comes back finally giving me the all clear.

"I get your discharge papers and a prescription for some painkillers for you and then you'll be good to go." She smiles and leaves

Christian grabs his phone and pushes speed dial. "Taylor. We'll need the car." He smiles at me "Ana will need some clothes." He then adds, thanks Taylor and hangs up. I had completely forgotten I was still in a hospital gown. Taylor was fast, he turned up before I even got my discharge papers. He places a bag onto the bottom of the bed.

"Thank you, Taylor." I smile at him.

"Your welcome Miss Steele," Taylor nods and I swear I see a smile before he turns back to Christian "Will that be all sir?"

"Yes, thank you Taylor, we'll be leaving soon." Christian says as he gets off the bed. Taylor nods and leaves closing the door behind him. I grab the bag and look through its contents. Everything still has the tags on it, Taylor went shopping. He has good taste he had brought me some flat strappy sandals, a blue summer dress and a white waterfall cardigan along with matching underwear and some light blue checked pyjama bottoms, a white cami and blue hoodie to match in case I want something comfy. What's crazy is it all seems to be my size. I shake my head and choose the pyjamas, comfort all the way. I slide to the edge of the bed and stand slightly wobbly. Christians at my side and steady's me.

"I'll help you get dressed." Christian says lovingly as he reaches for the string of the night gown. As it falls I shudder and sigh as I see the bruises all over my stomach. I hear Christian intake at the sight of them, neither of us knew they were there as the gown concealed them. I stroke a hand over my stomach where there is a bruise the shape of a boot print. Christians hand rests on top of mine bringing me back from my nightmare thoughts. I nod and start to get dressed with Christian's help. Christian was just helping me put the hoodie on when there was a knock at the door and the nurse comes in with my prescription, discharge papers and a wheelchair.

Christian wheels me straight to the door of the waiting car and lifts me into the car refusing to let me do it myself. The sun was just starting to set as we head off to the hotel. It's a short drive, I lay my head on Christians shoulder as my pain meds are starting to wear off and I hadn't filled my prescription yet. Taylor pulls up outside the front entrance. Christian gets out as Taylor opens my door. I slide slowly out and Taylor holds his hand out to help me. I smile gratefully at him. Christian pulls something out of his pocket as he wraps his arm around me supporting me. It's my prescription he hands it to Taylor who nods gets back in the car and drives away.

"I can carry you." Christian says quietly to me worry clearly in his voice.

I shake my head "No I'll be fine. You can't carry me everywhere Christian."

"I can if you need me to." He retorts as we walk slowly to the elevator, Christian holding me up. I laugh at him. I rest my head against Christian as the elevator takes us to our floor. "Oh, this is crazy." Christian sighs and he scoops me up into his arms. "No arguing Miss Steele." He adds as he sees my look of protest. I sigh in defeat and rest my head back on him. he carries my straight to the bedroom of his suite, and tucks me in bed.

"You should rest beautiful…Taylor will be back with your medicine soon." He says soothingly as he kisses me.

"rest with me." I say and lift the sheet to let him in. he considers it for a few moments before stripping down to nothing but his boxers and climbs in. I smile lovingly at him as he snuggles gently up to me.

"Sleep beautiful" he says and kisses me laying his head next to mine, our noses touching and closes his eyes. I try to sleep but the pain was making it very hard. Soon there was a knock at the door. I look at my beautiful man fast asleep next to me. I don't want to wake him, but I don't think I could make it to the door. Just then I hear the front door open. Christian had left the bedroom doors open and I see Taylor walk into the sitting area.

"Mr Grey?" he calls

"In here Taylor." I call quietly

"Miss Steele." Taylor answers as he walks towards the bedroom

"Shhh! don't wake him." I hush him as I hold my hand out for my prescription. Taylor nods and hands it to me.

"Is there anything else I can get you Miss Steele." Taylor asks quietly

"Some water please." I ask as I try to open my tablets quietly. Taylor nods, disappears and comes back pouring cold bottled water into a glass for me. I move slightly so I can drink it

"no, don't go." Christian mumbles in his sleep as his arm wraps tighter around me. Taylor and I both look at him before Taylor hands me the glass.

"Thank you, Taylor." I whisper he nods and leaves quietly. I quickly down me tablets and snuggle back up with Christian.

"Ana." He breathes still fast asleep. I can't help but smile as I close my eyes trying to let sleep take me.


	27. Chapter 27

I stir awake stretching, only to be rewarded with pain. I wince and open my eyes. sun is shining brightly through the window. The bed was empty but I could hear people talking through the bedroom doors which are now closed. I sit up and take some more painkillers as enough time had passed since the last lot. I stand up grateful to see I'm stronger on my legs this morning. I take a quick trip to the toilet before heading out to the living room. The front door was just closing as I head to the table where breakfast had just been placed. Christian turns as he hears me coming.

"Morning beautiful, you should be resting." Christian smiles at me.

"Morning." I smile and sit into one of the chairs at the table.

"I was going to bring it to you in bed." Christian sighs and kisses me as he sits down next to me. His hand strokes the small of my back. I smile lovingly at him and kiss him on the lips tenderly. Breakfast looked divine, there was oatmeal with fresh fruit, freshly baked croissants, pancakes with bacon and eggs, freshly pressed coffee and two glasses of fresh orange juice. I grab some oatmeal.

"So, the detective of Jacks case wants to talk to you before we can go home." Christian says sullenly as he grabs some pancakes.

"Yeah I thought as much." I sigh, "Do we have to go to them?" I ask taking a sip of orange. Christian shakes his head, his mouth full. We eat and talk happily together and I was just finishing my coffee when there was a knock at the door. Christian rolls his eyes, kisses me and goes to answer it. I go and sit on the sofa with my coffee. It was Taylor, he had a slim brunette woman and a dirt blond haired man with him.

"Morning Taylor." I smile at him as he walks in.

"Good morning Miss Steele." Taylor says as Christian comes and sits next to me.

"Ana these are the detectives here about Jack." Christian says as he pulls me closer to him.

"Hello Miss Steele, I'm Detective Stevens and this is my colleague Davidson." The blonde hair man smiles introducing them. I just smile and nod my greeting. "I'm sorry to have to do this, but we need to go through what happened the night Jack attacked you, so we can have your view on record." He says as he sits in a chair opposite us. "Miss Davidson will also need to take some photos for evidence." He points to the woman who I just noticed was carrying a camera bag. I feel Christian stiffen next to me

"Why?" Christian asks, obviously not liking the idea at all.

"They will be entered as evidence in the case against Mr Hyde." Detective Davidson finally speaks. Christian looks like he's about to protest again when I place my hand on his that was rested on my leg.

"It's fine." I say quietly

"We can go into the bedroom." Detective Davidson smiles sympathetically at me. I nod and get up and everyone stands with me. I walk to the bedroom, Detective Davidson and Christian follow me, Detective Stevens goes to make a move and I see Taylor step in his way before Christian shuts the door. Christian helps me remove my hoodie gently.

"If you just want to sit on the bed." Detective Davidson says as she gets her camera ready. Christian doesn't move to let me past.

I stroke his face lovingly and he closes his eyes, sighs and lets me past. The detective started off by taking photos of my jaw and neck before I had to pull my cami up to just below my breast so she could get photos of my stomach. I could see Christian standing near the door with his hands in fists. As soon as the detective lowered the camera he was at my side. I smile lovingly at my beautiful over protective man, as he gently helps me put the hoodie back on. He holds my hand as he walks us back to the sofa. I couldn't help but smile at Taylor standing guard over the Detective. Detective Stevens pulls out a voice recorder and sets it on the table in between us and pushes record.

"Miss Steele three nights ago you were admitted to hospital after being attacked my Jack Hyde, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"If you could tell us the events of the night in your own words please."

I stare at the recorder, Christian hugs me tighter.

"Miss Steele?" Detective Stevens asks when I don't start talking. I nod

"I had just pulled up to my work and gotten out of my car…"

"And by this work you mean Harvey's Bar?" Detective Stevens interrupts as he checks his notes.

"Yes…I was walking up to the front door when someone grabbed me from behind…I screamed but then his hand was on my throat tightening. He dragged me to the alley behind the dumpsters…"

"Who's He Miss Steele?" Detective interrupts again, Both Christian and Taylor give him looks of daggers. Oh, if looks could kill.

"Jack Hyde." I frown at him and he nods. "I…I tried to escape but he hit me around the face and I fell to the ground. I tried to tell him I was pregnant in hopes he'd stop, but it just made him angrier and he…he kicked and stamped on my stomach…" I shudder at the memory and Christian hugs me tighter. "…I must have passed out because next thing I remember is waking up in the back of my car bl...bleeding. I found my bag on the floor near me and I managed to get my gun out of it before Jack pulled me out of the car. He didn't notice the gun as he dragged me into the barn. He let go of me when we were in there and I pointed the gun at him…I told him to stay away from me as I started back away from him. He…he just laughed at me and started towards me saying he's going to have fun killing me...so I shot him in the left knee…but he didn't fall. He looked shocked then he got real mad I couldn't move back anymore, I hit the wall and slid down it. Everything was going blurry and slow…like it was in slow motion. Jack started towards me again and I shot him in the shoulder…he finally fell…I remember Christian coming into the barn then everything goes black." I finish and look up from the recorder. Everyone was staring at me.

"Err…How long have you been walking around with gun in your bag Miss Steele." Detective Stevens says regaining himself

"Seriously! What kind of question is that? Who cares! Just be glad she had it." Christian snaps

"It's just a formality question Mr Grey." Detective says snidely "We need to get the whole picture and that she hadn't just planned to use it today."

Christian looked furiously at the detective, I don't blame him, he was being an arse.

"I am fully licenced to carry a gun in my bag detective. My father is ex-military, I know the laws." I say confidently at him, "I have had the gun in my possession for two months. My father was there when I purchased it for my protection…Now if you have no more question I would like you to get the hell out." I snap.

The Detective looks shocked. Christian smiles and Taylor steps in to escort him out. "I'll be in touch if I have any more questions." He says agitatedly as he grabs the recorder and heads for the door followed by Detective Davidson and Taylor. I sigh and relax back against Christian. He's smiling proudly at me, he leans and kisses my tenderly.

"Taylor if you could tell everyone the plane will be leaving in 2 hours." Christian says as Taylor returns.

"Yes sir." He says he gives me a quick smile to me then leaves.

"He's proud of you." Christian says as he pulls me gently on to his lap. "So am I. You were so brave" he smiles and kisses me slow and lovingly. I cup his face as we kiss.

Before I know it, our car was pulling up beside a sleek white jet that had Greys Enterprises scrolled on the side. I smile as Christian helps me out the car, I had changed into the dress Taylor had gotten me yesterday as the rest of my stuff had already been loaded onto the plane. I climb the stairs with Christian close behind me. it was stunning, polished wood and cream interior. Christian takes my hand and walks us to the back of the plane carrying the duffle bag of his clothes. He opened the door at the end. It was a bedroom, with a huge bed with cream bedding and matching curtains on the windows. Christian places his bag on the floor next to a pile of other things.

"As you didn't have much I just told them to put in here." Christian says as he places his hand on my waist

"You're finally coming home." He gives me his breath-taking smile and I smile lovingly at him. He kisses as my arms wrap around his neck. "The others should be here shortly; the car just had to drop your mum and bob off first…I've got to go talk to the pilot make sure everything is good to go." I nod and release him. he gently kisses me once more before heading out. I look at the pile of stuff on the floor, mostly boxes of books and clothes. There sticking out at the back is my guitar. I smile and pick it up. I have had this since I was little, it was my mums as she wanted to learn guitar on one of her hobby searches. It didn't work out for her, but I fell in love with playing that she got me lessons. I had left it Rays when I moved out and found it when I was grabbing some old clothes and decided I'd bring it with me. I'm glad I did, playing had kept me going insane with loneliness.

I walk back into the planes sitting area and strum a few chords and before I realised I was playing the start of a song, it was 'have a little faith in me.' I play the beginning again and start to sing.

When the road gets dark  
And you can no longer see  
Just let my love throw a spark  
And have a little faith in me

And when the tears you cry  
Are all you can believe  
Just give these loving arms a try  
have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me

When your secret heart  
Cannot speak so easily  
Come here darlin'  
From a whisper start  
To have a little faith in me

And when your back's against the wall  
Just turn around and you, you will see  
I will catch you, I will catch your fall  
Just have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me

I've been loving you for such a long time now  
Expecting nothing in return  
Just for you to have a little faith in me  
You see time, time is our friend  
'Cause for us there is no end  
And all you gotta do is have a faith in me

So have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me

Someone starts clapping and I look up shocked. There stood Grace, Carrick, Mia, Ray. Elliot and Kate all smiling at me. I feel myself blush.

"That was beautiful Ana." Grace smiles warmly.

"Bro you never said she could sing." Elliot says and I spin to see Christian sitting in a chair close by watching me smiling.

"I didn't know you could play guitar." He smiles at me ignoring Elliot's questions as he comes and sits next to me. Everyone started to find their seats.

"I've haven't played since I was a teenager...until recently" I blush.

"God, I remember this guitar, you were glued to it." Kate laughed as she picked up the guitar I had just put down. "she's really good." Kate says to Elliot as she sits next to him with the guitar. "I don' t know if I remember?" She strums a few cords.

"You can play too?" Mia asks

"Not as good as Ana. She's the one who taught me." Kate smiles at Mia

"Yeah I remember you to strumming away at god knows what hours of the night." Ray laughed and Kate and I join in.

"Yeah Kate was determined to learn this one song for school competition." I smile

"Yeah then you go and get tonsillitis and lose your voice the day before the competition." Kate laughs and I join her nodding.

"You can sing?" Elliot asks Kate.

"God no. the vocals were all Ana." Kate smiles and I feel myself brush again. Christian's thumb gently strokes the hand it was holding.

"What song was it?" Mia asks excitedly as the plane starts to move getting ready to take off.

Kate and I look at each other trying to remember. I can tell we both remember at the time as we both start laughing.

"Thank god I got tonsillitis is all I'm saying." I laugh

"That good huh!" Elliot laughs. Kate and I both nod and everyone laughs. We were starting to take off. I gaze out the window watching Texas get smaller and smaller.

"Will you teach me?" Mia asked excitedly. Kate hands me my guitar.

"It's been years since I taught anyone, but I can try." I smile kindly, Mia literally bounces out of her seat and runs over to sit next to me. Christian rolls his eyes at his sister as she sits down. Christian sits next to me stroking my back as I try to teach his sister the simple cords. She was pretty good for a beginner. Grace, Carrick and Ray sat together chatting happily. Elliot and Kate sit near us watching. Elliot kept teasing his little sister.

"That's real good Mia." I smile at her as she plays her cords. Mia grins then hands me the guitar.

"Play something for us." Mia beams

"like what?" I ask her hoping she meant just play guitar, not singing as well. I love to sing but not in front of people.

"hmmm, I don't know." Mia says thinking, "Kate what do you think?" she asks looking at her. I groan not liking the sound of this. Christian laughs and kisses me on my temple. I smile lovingly at him. I fiddle with some chords while Kate and Mia discuss what song I should sing and I realize I'm playing the cords to a song already, the song I'd sing to the baby. I knew it couldn't hear me yet but just in case

I don't remember,  
How I got here,  
When my rose colored glasses disappeared,

Sometimes my fingers,  
They can lose touch,  
Start letting go of everything I love

When I get the feeling  
That my prayers have hit the ceiling  
On those darker days when my faith has lost all meaning

You keep me believing,

My fears are safe here  
Held in your hands  
When I'm broken,  
You put me back together again

All that I once was,  
All I could be,  
When I've forgotten,  
Baby you remind me,

When I get the feeling,  
That my prayers have hit the ceiling,  
On those darker days,  
When my faith has lost all meaning,  
You keep me believing

If ever your red heart starts beating blue  
And all you are to me,  
Baby I'll be that for you

When I get the feeling  
That my prayers have hit the ceiling,  
On those darker days  
When my faith has lost all meaning  
When I get the feeling  
That my prayers have hit the ceiling,  
On those darker days  
When my faith has lost all meaning

You keep me believing

Kate and Mia cheered when I finished, I smile at them then handed the guitar back to Mia. "Your go." I smile at her. Mia looked scared and Kate laughed and took the guitar. I then curl up in my chair and rest my head on Christians shoulder. He can tell something was wrong but he didn't pry he just hugged me to him and kissed my head. I feel a tear escape and I quickly wipe it away before anyone saw.


	28. Chapter 28

"You can go lay down if you want." Christian says quietly to me after a while of just hugging in silence.

"No, I'm good here." I say as I place my hand on his chest and look up at him. He places his hand over mine and kisses me lovingly

"That last song meant something to you, didn't it?" Christian asks as he strokes the side of my face. I nod

"I used to sing it to little jellybean" I sigh

"Jellybean?" Christian smiles

"Yeah that's what I called it." I smile blushing.

"I like it." He smiles, "We'll have another jellybean one day. I promise."

I smile lovingly at him and cup his face as I kiss him. "Oh, I have something for you." Christian smiles pulling out of the kiss. He pulls something out of his jean pocket and dangles it in front of me.

"You kept it." I breathe as I see the Cartier bracelet dangling from his fingers. I had posted it back to him the day I left Portland.

"Of course." Christian smiles and puts the bracelet on my wrist that's resting on his chest. "I carried this with me everywhere waiting to give it back to you." Christian says lovingly. I smile and kiss him tenderly.

When we landed there were several cars waiting to take us all our separate ways, we said our goodbyes and headed off.

"We're home beautiful" Christian calls to me waking me up gently. I open my eyes just as Taylor pulls up next to the elevator in the underground carpark. Christian smiles lovingly at me before getting out as Taylor opens my door for me. in the elevator Christian wraps his arms around me so my back is flush with his chest and nuzzled my neck gently. "Can't believe your finally home." He breathes and kisses my neck, I stroke his neck lovingly

"Come on I got Miss Jones to make us some lunch." Christian smiles as the elevator pings open. He releases me and takes my hand and walks me to the kitchen. Miss Jones was in the kitchen serving up.

"Welcome home Miss Steele." She smiles warmly at me.

"Thank you, Miss Jones, it's good to be home." I smile as I sit down at the breakfast bar. I see Christians smile get bigger at my words as he sits down next to me.

It's been nearly two weeks since I moved back and tomorrow is Christians birthday. His parents are throwing their usual birthday bash at their house. I have no idea what to get him for his birthday, I mean what do you get a guy who has everything and can afford anything he wants. My bruises have faded from my neck and jaw finally, the stomach ones are still visible but fading.

"Will you a least give me a hint of what you would like.?" I smile at Christian as we eat breakfast

"I told you, you don't have to get me anything. I just want you." He smiles as he takes a sip of coffee and I sigh in defeat, stabbing my eggs in frustration. Christian laughs and kisses me.

"Miss Steele," Taylor announces I turn to him and smile "Miss Kavanagh is waiting in the entrance hall for you."

"Thanks Taylor, I'll be right there." I smile at him. I get up and Christian follows me into the lounge.

"Here." Christian says as I grab my purse and phone. I turn and see him holding out a credit card.

"I don't want your money Christian." I smile and shake my head and kiss him quickly on the lips.

"I know." Christian smiles then places the card purposely in my hand, "But I want you to get something nice for tomorrows party, treat yourself, don't worry about the cost." He smiles lovingly as he strokes my face with his knuckles.

"It's your birthday Christian, you're supposed to get the treats." I smile at him

"Treating you is something I want." He smiles lovingly at him. I roll my eyes at him and kiss him again before heading out. Kate and I were going birthday shopping in hopes I find something I can buy Christian for his birthday. I still have a fair bit of savings left.

"Hey." I smile at Kate as Christian and I walk into the entrance hall.

"Wow nice place Christian." Kate says in awe and I realize it's the first time she's been here. Christian just smiles and nods. Christian rides down in the elevator with us as he's heading to the office. Kate and I get out at the lobby. I kiss him goodbye

"Have fun." He smiles lovingly "And Ana I mean it use it." He adds as Kate walks out and I go to follow. I smile at him not saying anything.

"What did he mean?" Kate asked curiously as we headed for her car parked outside.

"He gave me a credit card and told me to treat myself no matter the price." I say rolling my eyes at the thought, Kate laughs shaking her head in is disbelief.

It was so nice catching up with Kate, I'd missed having a best friend in Texas. We laughed happily as we shopped. I had gotten Christian a model of Charlie Tango, a hat with built in Bluetooth headphones for when he goes running, as he goes every morning, but I wanted to get him something meaningful. But what.

"Oh, I need to go in here." Kate smiles as she sees Victoria secrets. I smile at her. "Oooo Elliot will like this." Kate smiles and I laugh. I look at a cute baby pink slip, "Oh I bet Christian would like that." Kate laughs

"I dunno, don't seem to be much of that going on at the minute." I sigh

"Oh?" Kate asks

"Not since Texas." I clarify and she nods understanding.

"Yeah but you went through hell Ana, he's probably just giving you time to heal…he's crazy about you anyone I can see that." She side hugs me. "Maybe you just need to show him you're ready." Kate giggled as she handed me the slip. "He did say treat yourself." she beams and I can't help but laugh. I buy the pink slip and a lace one, Kate brought a few too.

After lunch, I was still disappointed I hadn't found the perfect gift for Christian until I the spotted the perfect store. Versace. The name brought the wonderful memory of the night of the charity to mind. I near enough dragged Kate into the shop. I found the perfect gift for Christian and luckily still within my saving budget.

I was curled up on the sofa pouring over my study books with a glass of wine when Christian got home later that evening. I had spoken to the university and I can do my exams next week so back to studying I go.

"Hey beautiful" He smiles and kisses me over the back of the sofa. "how was your day?"

"Hey," I smile, "yeah it was very productive." I smirk and he looks curiously at me but I just take a swig of wine. "How was your day?"

"Boring without you." He smiles as he sits down on the sofa. "So, did you buy anything nice?" He asked curiously

"I found a nice dress for tomorrow." I smile innocently. Christian smiles happily.

"Come on let's eat." Christian smiles closing my book and pulling me up off the sofa.

Miss Jones had out done herself tonight with the chicken pesto pasta. Yum. We had finished dinner and were curled up on the sofa drinking wine and talking happily when Christians phone goes. He groans at it as he looks at the caller ID. I quickly kiss him and stand up

"I'm heading up." I kiss him again and head up to the bedroom as Christian takes the call. I quickly change and wrap myself up in my silk robe before heading out of my closet into our bedroom. Christian was there taking off his tie.

"So, I got you a birthday present." I smile

I told you, all I want is you." Christian smiles as he starts to undo his shirt. I smile at his words, the several glasses of wine giving me courage. Christian watching me curiously as I stand near the door.

"I know, that's why I thought you could unwrap this one early." I smile shyly and pull the tie of my robe letting it fall open. Christians eyes go wide when he sees I'm wearing nothing but a silk baby pink slip with matching thong. The slip came to mid-thigh and had a long slit up the side

"Ooh I'm going to enjoying unwrapping this present." Christian beams as he walks up to me his eyes drinking me in. His hands snake up my thighs to my waist as he kisses me slow and tenderly. My hands finish undoing his shirt and push it off his shoulders and explore his tight muscles. Christian gently pushes my robe off my shoulders and it falls to floor. He breaks the kiss and kisses where the strap of the slip is before pushing it off. He kisses up neck, gives me a sweet kiss on the lips before repeating it with the other strap. He pulls gently and it falls to the ground. He smiles appreciatively then kisses me as his hands explore my stomach before he lifts me. my arms and legs wrap around him kissing him passionately. He carries me to the bed and lays us both on it.

"Best present ever." He breathes smiling at me and I can't help but smile back. he trails his fingertips down my body following them with kisses. My hands run through his hair, my body alive, needing him. he kisses the inner side of my thighs before pulling of my thong. He starts kissing and teasing my breasts with his mouth. My hands find the button of his trousers and undo them pushing them down, Christian helps to free himself while still kissing my body tenderly. I stroke my hand up his erection and he moans pleasantly into my skin. I continue, his breathing getting heavier, with every stroke. "Oh, god Ana," he moans and he kisses me passionately as he moves into position. My hands snake up his back as he enters me, I moan at the delicious fullness as he starts to move slowly, building speed as we both rise closer to our release. "Christian," I cry out in pleasure as I find my release and I feel Christian reach his release calling my name. he relaxes and I feel the whole of his delicious weight on me.

"God, I love you." Christian breathes as he rolls us so we are laying on our sides.

"I love you too." I smile lovingly and kiss him sweetly on the lips. He smiles wrapping me in his arms.

"Thank you for my present Miss Steele, it really was best." He grins and I laugh

"Your Welcome Mr. Grey." I smile and he kisses me slow and tenderly before snuggling up and we both fall asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

My eyes flutter open to beautiful sun shining through the window, I roll over to watch my beautiful man sleeping peaceful. How did I get so lucky?

I watch for a few minutes before quietly getting out of bed. I grab his shirt from the floor and put it on and head downstairs to make him breakfast. I stop to put some music on, making sure it only plays in the room I want like Christian showed. Christian had given Taylor and Miss Jones the day off, so it was just us. I busy myself making pancakes, bacon and eggs singing and dancing happily away to the music. I was just cooking the eggs when an arm snaked around my waist.

"Hmmm morning beautiful." Christian smiles as he kisses my neck

"Morning." I smile my hand strokes his neck. He kisses my neck again then pinches a piece of bacon from the plate, I laugh at him as he heads to the fridge.

"Happy birthday." I smile as he pours out two glasses of orange juice.

"Thank you." He smiles. I serve up the food and we sit down to eat. Christian kisses me as I sit down next to him.

Once we were nearly finished I get up and head out the kitchen quickly, "Be right back." Christian watches me go curiously. I quickly garb his presents and carry them back into the kitchen. Christian smiles as he sees them and kisses me when I sit back down.

"Happy birthday." I smile lovingly at him as I hand him his first present. He smiles and takes it; I let him unwarp the model helicopter and hat first before I hand him his main present. He unwraps it and smiles when he sees the word Versace on the box. He looks at me and I know he remembers the night at the charity ball.

"Open it." I smile at him and he lifts the lid to find a sliver v-race sport watch. "Look at the back." I smile as Christian starts to take it out of the box. He looks curiously at me then flips the watch over. His face lights up as he reads the engraving on the back

'Every second I love you more. Ana xx'

Christian pulls me to him and his lips are on mine. Kissing me slow and loving. My arms wrap around his neck as his hands find the small of my back pulling me closer.

"Thank you, I love it, and I love you." Christian breathes pulling out of the kiss giving me his breathtaking smile.

"I love you too." I smile lovingly at him

"Come on." Christian breathes as he stands up and takes my hand leading us out of the kitchen

"The dishes." I smile glancing back at the mess

"Leave it, we'll do it later. Right now, I want you back in bed." Christian grins boyishly as he pulls me to the stairs. I laugh lovingly at him. We didn't leave the bed for the rest of the day, except for some food and drink. We both lay naked, feeding each other food, laughing and talking happily wrapped in our own little bubble of love. Christian slips out of bed, grabs my guitar and hands it to me as he lays back down.

"What?" I laugh as he looks at me expectantly

"I want you to sing me a song, for my birthday." He smiles

"Ok." I laugh and start playing a tune, "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birth…" Christian bursts into laughter and throws a grape at me playfully and I can't help but laugh with him. "What you said a birthday song." I laugh

"seriously sing me something." Christian laughs. I look at him lovingly thinking of what song I could sing. Then I start to play angel from Leona Lewis.

I feel it, you feel it  
That this was meant to be.  
I know it, you know it  
That you were made for me.  
We can't deny this any longer  
Day by day it's getting stronger.  
I want it, you want it  
It's what the people want to see.

We're like Romeo and Juliet  
Families can't divide us.  
Like the tallest mountain or the widest sea  
Nothing's big enough to hide us.  
When we make love it's overwhelming  
I just touch the heavens  
You're an angel, you're an angel

I said this world, this world.  
Could leave us any day  
But my love for you, it will never go away.  
And I don't wanna go to sleep  
'cause you are like a dream  
For every night I say a prayer,  
And I swear you are the answer  
You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel.

So we take it each moment our love grows  
I see it, you see it,  
What we have is made of gold  
We're so filled with meaning,  
Nothing can make us shallow.  
So I hold it, and you hold it  
The promise of tomorrow.  
When we make love it's overwhelming  
I just touch the heavens.  
You're an angel, you're an angel

And I said this world, this world  
Could leave us any day  
But my love for you, it will never go away.  
And I don't wanna go to sleep  
'cause you are like a dream  
For every night I say a prayer,  
And I swear you are the answer  
You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel.

I don't need three wishes  
Well I just need one  
For us to never be finished  
For us to never be done  
When they say it's over  
We'll just say I love you  
And when they say it's finished  
We'll just keep on building.

And I said this world, this world  
Could leave us any day  
But my love for you, it will never go away.  
And I don't wanna go to sleep  
'cause you are like a dream  
For every night I say a prayer,  
And I swear you are the answer

You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel.

Yes you are. You're an angel

"Let's touch the heavens again." Christian grins and I laugh before he's kissing me, the guitar lay forgotten as I lose myself in him.

It's getting late before we resurface to face the world. We shower and get ready for his birthday party at his parents. I choose a dress that has black lace applique bodice with a flowing nude skirt with nude pumps. I put minimal makeup on as I already look flushed from today's activities. I wear my favourite Cartier bracelet and some cute tear drop earring, leaving my hair down. Christian looks mouth-watering in his dark grey trousers and black shirt with top buttons open. I notice he's wearing the watch I brought him and can't help but smile. Today has been magical I don't want it to end.

The sun is starting to set as we get to his parents. There are already several cars in the driveway, Christian pulls his Audi spyder up to the entrance and parks. He walks around and opens my door.

"You look stunning." Christian smiles and kisses me as we wait for the front door to be opened.

"So, do you." I smile at him, "But I like how you were today." I smile biting my lip as I think of my beautiful man lying next to me in all his glory.

"Miss Steele, you're insatiable." Christian beams and kisses me, "Though I'd have to agree." He breathes as the door opens. The blonde girl from the first time I came to his parents was standing there, her eyes running up Christian as he walks us in with his arm around me.

"Happy birthday Mr., Grey." He smiles flirting with her eyes. seriously am I invisible or something? Christian thanks her politely and we move on getting swept up in introductions and birthday congratulations.

"Ana!"

I turn to see Kate and Mia waving from the other side of the room. I say a polite excuse me and walk out of Christians embrace to them.

Hey guys." I smile and hug each of them

"You look incredible." Kate smiles as she looks at my outfit, "Your so glowy" she smiles

"Oh! Are you pregnant?" Mia gushes. I smile at her warmly, I hadn't told anyone about what happened to me. I was still getting use to it, I guess now is a good a time as any.

"No" I smile at her, "I can't get pregnant…not since Texas." I add quietly so we can't be overheard.

"Oh Ana!" Kate gushes and hugs me. Mia joins in the hug

"I'm so sorry. Me and my big mouth."

"It's ok guys honestly." I smile but they don't release me

"Hey, can anyone join in?"

Kate and Mia finally release me to see who had spoken, but I already know. I smile as Christian goes to wraps his arm around me, but Mia grabs him into a huge hug, "Happy birthday brother."

"OK what's going on?" Christian laughs as he knows the hug is more than just a birthday hug.

"Mia thought I was pregnant." I smile at Christian as he finally wraps his arm around me

"Oh!" Christian says as he knows I told them. "It's just a hurdle we need to overcome when it's time." He says lovingly to me and kisses me on the lips. I nod and smile at him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kate asks looking at me sadly

"It's not something that you just come out and say…How's that conversation meant to go? Hi how are you? Oh, you know can't get pregnant how about you?" I laugh lightly at her and she nods understandingly with a small smile on her lips. Christian kisses my temple lovingly.

"Who else knows?" Mia asks

"Grace as she saw it on my chart and probably Carrick." I smile at her and I see Kate's hand go to her stomach and I can't help but laugh

"I think you're asking the wrong person Mia." I laugh and Mia and Christian look at me confused.

"What's that your drinking Kate?" I smirk and she goes red. Christian tightens his grip on me. I feel a slow aching pain of loss for my baby, but I'm happy for my best friend.

"How'd you know?" she whispers and Mia bounces up and down excitedly.

"Does Elliot know?" Christian asks as Mia pulls Kate into a hug.

"Yeah, we only found out today." Kate smiles

"How did he take it?" I ask her worriedly I glance over at Elliot who's talking happily away to a couple of guys on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, he was shocked, obviously." Kate says following my gaze. Elliot looks up and sees us looking at him and smiles. He says something to the guys and heads in our direction

"Happy birthday bro." he smiles pulling Christian into a brotherly hug.

"I think I should be congratulating you." Christian smiles at pats the side of his brother's face. Elliot frowns and then it dawns on him. he looks at Kate

"I didn't tell, they guessed." She says putting her hands up in defeat. Elliot walks to Kate and puts his arm around her waist.

"Yeah bit of a shock." Elliot laughs, "but we're good." He smiles lovingly at Kate. "Though we want to keep this quiet for now. As it's still early."

I nod knowing all too well how quickly things can change. Kate sees my misty look and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm ok Kate…I'm so happy for you." I smile hugging her tightly, "Besides I get to spoil your little one." I laugh as we pull out of the hug.

"You are so god mother." Kate beams at me as Christian pulls me to his side again and kisses my temple lovingly. I smile at him, he's worried about me.

"There you are!"

We all turn to see Grace coming up to us.

"Hey Mum." Christian smiles as she pulls him into a hug

"Happy Birthday son." She smiles motherly at him as she pulls out of the hug. "Ana, wonderful to see you again." Grace smiles pulling me into a hug.

"Hello Grace." I smile at her

"Have you had a good birthday?" She smiles at Christian, and I can't help the smile spread across my face as I blush. I bite my lip to try to hide it. Kate is giving me a questionable look.

"It's been heavenly," Christian smiles at his mother and I can't help but laugh. Christian beams at me, Grace hugs us all and then heads off to mingle. Kate gives me a knowing smile and I just laugh at her.

"Come on I need a drink." I laugh and hook my arm in hers, and we all head to the refreshment area. We all chat happily together throughout the night.

"The fireworks are about to begin, if you would all like to make your way to the patio." Carrick calls happily.

"Come on I know a really good place to watch from." Christian whispers in my ear as everyone makes their way out into the yard. Christian guides me upstairs.

"Christian where are we going?" I smile at him,

"You'll see." He smiles as he opens the door on the left. I walk in and see posters hung on the walls, photos and trophies fill the shelves

"Is this your room?" I smile at him.

"long time ago." He smiles. "Come on this way." He walks me to the French doors and opens them up to a beautiful stone balcony, flowers growing up the stone. It was magical. I walk out and I can see the crowd of people gathered below us along the water front. The view from here was stunning.

"It's beautiful." I gasp.

"Thought you would like it." Christian smiles as he wraps me in his arms and kisses my neck. The fireworks start, they light up the sky while reflecting onto the lake. It was amazing. A firework shoots up and bursts into a heart shape, then a boat on the water shines a sign, written in lights.

Ana, will you marry me?

The crowd gasps as they see the sign, turning to find us, but all I can see is those 5 words shining bright.

"Christian." I breathe as I turn to look at him. He's kneeling in front of me holding a small box that has a huge diamond ring sitting in it. I can't help but gasp as tears prick my eyes.

"I told you, all I want is you." He smiles up at me. "You complete me Ana. I love you Ana, I'm lost without you. I want to spend every second of the rest of my life with you. Marry me Ana." He gazes up at me. my heart swells with my love for him.

"Yes." I breathe nodding and smiling at him. A huge smile spreads across his face as he stands up and spins me in excitement, before kissing me slow and lovingly. I can hear the crowd cheer. The fireworks begin to light up the sky again as Christian slides the ring on my finger. It's beautiful, I smile at it shine in the light of the fireworks and kiss him again lovingly cupping his face.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi everyone.**

 **I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to post.**

 **My best friend died very suddenly an it has been very hard on me and my kids.**

 **i'm back now and hopefully you'll continue to like my story.**

 **Please let me know what you think. x**

* * *

It's been just over a month since that magical day. I pasted my exams and now work as an intern nurse at the hospital. We have set the date for our Wedding. It's in 2 months, we agreed to let Mia and Grace organize it after Mia begged constantly for a week. It's going to be at his parents' house.

I had just finished another long shift at the hospital, I sighed happily as I saw Christian sitting on one of the large sofas in the lounge reading over some paperwork.

"Hey beautiful" he beamed when he heard me enter. He stood up and walked up to me, the paperwork sprawled forgotten on the sofa. "How was your day?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

"Better now." I sighed smiling at him, making his smile grow.

"Come I've run a bath for you." Christian smiles as he guides me towards our bedroom.

"See I knew there was a reason I agreed to marry you." I grinned at him making him laugh

"Just the one reason?" he laughed.

"One of many." I smile and pull him to me to kiss him lovingly on the lips

"I can't wait to be able to call you my wife." He breathes gazing at me lovingly before he heads into the bathroom while I sit on the bed and remove my shoes and socks.

I walked into the bathroom and its lit up by candles, the bath is filled and Christian's pouring me a glass of wine. My heart swells. God, I love this man, how did I get so lucky? I strip down and climb into the bath. Christian placed my wine next to the bath, so I can grab it.

"You are joining me?" I smile at him hopefully. He smiles at me and starts to strip out of his clothes before grabbing his glass of wine and climbing in behind me. he gently pulls me against his chest as he kisses my neck and shoulders.

"I've missed you." He says in between kisses as his fingers stroke around my body to my stomach.

"I know me too." I sigh as I stroke my hand along his arm. "I'm just glad I'm not on nights again this week. Last week was horrible I hardly got to see you."

Christian nods in agreement, "you don't have to work, I can take care of you." He suggests

"Christian I'm not going to sit at home and twiddle my thumbs while you work." I roll my eyes and have a sip of wine, "Besides I love what I do…just not the hours."

"I can ring my mom and see if she can get you on some decent hours." Christian says as he grabs his wine.

"No. you promised you wouldn't interfere with my work, it's hard enough with Grace being the Head of the department I'm working in."

"Ok," he sighs, "I just miss my fiancée, I hate it when you're not here."

I turn around so I'm straddling him, sloshing water out of the bath. My hands go to the nape of his neck. Christians hands roam from my thighs to my backside then up my back as I lean in and kiss him passionately. I feel him instantly harden next to my inner thigh. I move one of my hands down his chest to his erection and stroke him. He moans pleasantly into the kiss as I repeat the motion. He lifts me to position himself before entering me slowly as he kisses my neck and chest letting ourselves get lost in our love making.

It's 6am and starting a new shift on the Pediatrics ward at the hospital. I am Doctor Lewis's intern today, and she has me working with in the premature babies' unit. There are two new babies here that arrived last night 2 weeks early, though they seem to be doing very well. They are identical twin's girls, there mom is sitting in the chair in-between their incubators.

"There beautiful" I smile at her as I check baby A's vitals. The red-haired lady smiled kindly at me, she looks exhausted. "Did you want to go rest for a little while? They both seem to be doing wonderfully, and they'll need their mommy strong for when they are ready to leave this place." I smile kindly at her

"I'm ok, I'll sleep when my husband gets here to watch them."

I smile and nod, "Have you chosen any names yet?" I ask as I move onto checking baby B's vitals. The Lady smiled and nodded.

"this is Madison." She smiled pointing to baby A, "and McKenzie" she added pointing to Baby B

"Those are beautiful names." I smile' "did you want me to write them on their Charts for you?" I added, and she nodded.

It was gone 1pm by the time I got a break, I was just walking through the emergency peads ward when I heard a child screaming. I turned to see and was nearly floored by shock. There sitting in the middle of a hospital bed rocking, was a very small copper-haired little boy. I instantly stepped forward and he looked at me and I was hit by those big beautiful grey eyes. I quickly rushed off to find Grace, luckily, she was just coming out of a patient's room with her intern nurse Holden.

"Grace!" I gasp as I walk up to her, "Err sorry Doctor Trevelyan-Grey," I quickly corrected myself

"Ana," Grace smiled kindly at me, "Is everything ok?" she added as she took in my distressed look.

I shook my head. "I need you to come and see something for me."

"Of course. Lead the way." Grace said instantly as her and nurse Holden followed me back towards the emergency ward.

"Grace Christian told me that you were the nurse that looked after him when he came in." I said in a hushed voice to her so Nurse Holden couldn't hear. Grace nodded looking confused as to why I brought that up. "did he look anything like this?" I ask as I pointed into the curtained off room the small boy was in. Grace walked in and gasped then looked at me shocked and nodded. There sitting on the bed was a mini version of Christian.


	31. Chapter 31

Grace went and quickly spoke to the doctor on the case and they handed the boys file over to her. There was an officer standing close by watching. Grace read the file then handed it to me. The boy's name is Charlie, he will be 3 in a couple of months, but he was so malnourished he looked to be the size of a one year old. He was brought in with his baby sister Ellie who had died before the police had found them. They were found in a small, filthy dark locked room. The mother was found dead on scene, due to overdose. The nurse who was assigned to the boy was trying to get his vitals, but he kept screaming if they went to touch him, but he didn't speak. He was filthy and was clinging to a small stuffed dog. The nurse was looking flustered and unsure what to do.

"hey beautiful, my name is Ana." I smiled at the boy when the nurse had given up and gone to ask for some help. I stepped close to the bed but not close enough to touch. I knew what it felt like not wanting to be touched. He stared at me warily and he was constantly squinting like the lights were hurting his eyes. Which I realized was probably exactly what they were doing since he lived in a dark room. I walked to the wall and switched off the lights for this area. It was still light enough to see without them. "Is that better." I smiled at him as I came back to where I was standing in front of him. "I like your doggy. I had one just like that when I was little. "I smiled at him. "Mine was called scruffy…does your doggy have a name?" the boy looked at me for a few seconds before nodding. I heard someone gasp behind me and turned to see the Nurse who had been trying to get his vitals standing there with Grace.

"That's the first time I've seen him answer a question." The nurse said shocked. Grace smiled at me and nodded for me to continue. I turned back to Charlie who was watching me curiously.

"Hmmm, is your doggy called fluffy?" he shook his head, I tapped my chin playfully trying to think of names, "Scruffy?" I ask smiling and he shakes his head again. "He's not called Charlie to, is he?" I tease smiling and the little boy's lips turn up into the smallest smile before he shakes his head again.

"Miss Steele." I turned to see Doctor Lewis watching me looking slightly annoyed, oh crap I was late back from my lunch. "I thought you were my intern today?"

"I need her I'm afraid." Grace intervened before I could say anything. "Sorry Donna. Take my intern Nurse Holden." Grace added as she gestured to Nurse Holden who didn't look at all pleased with being traded. Doctor Lewis nodded and gestured for Holden to follow her. I walked over to Grace, "We need a sample of his DNA and if possible to listen to his stomach and vitals…he seems to like you, maybe you can get them." Grace smiled at me as she handed me a DNA swab test. I glanced at Charlie who was still watching us.

"Give me three." I asked Grace, she frowned curiously. "I have an idea." I just said as she handed me another two.

"Hey beautiful." I smiled as I went back to Charlie. "You look like a brave boy to me." I smiled playfully at him. "Are you a brave boy?" I ask, and he nods. "I thought so. I have these funny looking sticks here" I showed him the DNA swabs. They look like long cotton buds with a cap on to cover the bud. I opened one and showed him it. "We need to check that you and doggy are ok. These things go in your mouth and you rub it on the side of your mouth. Look I'll show you." I took the first one and swab the inside of my cheek as he watched nervously. "See nothing to worry about. Do you think doggy will be brave enough to do it?" I ask smiling. Charlie stares at me for a few seconds, looks at his dog then back to me nodding. I beam at him. "did you want to do it?" I held out the swab for him to take. He gently grabbed the bottom and rubbed it over his dog's mouth then handed it back to me.

"Wow you did a fantastic job. You sure you're not a nurse" I smile teasingly at him and that smallest of smiles played on his lips again. "Now can you do your one?" I hand him the last one and he wipes it on the inside of his mouth and hands it back. "Thank you, you did amazing." I smiled at him as I wrote his name and patient number of the swab lid and handed it to Grace, who was smiling at me proudly making me blush. Thank goodness, its dull in here.

"I'll ring Christian and get him down here while the tests are being done on this boys DNA." Grace explains. "see if you can get him to let you hear his stomach and if you can get him to drink something. Apparently, he's been refusing." she says looking sadly at Charlie.

 **CPOV**

The drive to the hospital seemed to take forever. Mom had phoned me and asked me to come to the hospital as soon as I could. She sounds very strange on the phone even though she had promised me Ana was fine. I head straight to her office and find her working away on her computer.

"Mom?"

"Oh Christian." She gushed smiling and getting up to hug me. "Thank you for coming so quickly. I know your busy."

"It's fine mom, what is it?" I can't stand the not knowing.

"Do you know a girl called Leila Williams?" Mom asked as she grabs some paperwork off her desk.

"err… Yeah we dated a couple of years back for a little while. Why?" what the hell? How did mom know about Leila? I had dated her for about a month before I found out she was sleeping with another guy. I hadn't thought about her in years. Grace nodded as she looked at the file.

"Son there's no easy way to say this." Grace said gesturing for me to sit but I just shake my head no.

"Leila died of an overdose yesterday evening, a neighbor found her as her apartment door was open." Grace explained. Leila was dead? Since when was she into drugs? And why is my mom telling me this? "When the police got to the apartment they found two children, locked in a dark room. A little girl who was about 4 months old and a little boy about 3. Unfortunately, the little girl had passed away before they found her, she looked to of passed a couple of days ago." Grace said sadly, "The little boy is very malnourished, mute and doesn't like to be touched." She added looking at me, and I know she's thinking of me when I came in like that.

"Mom why are you telling me this?"

"We ran a DNA test on both children to find their fathers." she said and handed me the file she was holding. On the piece of paper, it said Charlie Williams aged two years and nine months positive match. 99.9% match father Christian Grey. I just stared at the page. What the fuck? This can't be right? I look up at my mom waiting for her to say this is a joke, but she just looks at me somberly.

"I'm…I'm a father?" I stutter. The words sound so weird coming out of my mouth. Grace nods. I run a hand through my hair flustered as my brain was spinning with this information.

"Where is he? Does Ana know?"

Grace nods, "Ana was the one who noticed the resemblance first, which is why we tested his DNA against yours." She smiles kindly, "He's with Ana now." She gestures for me to follow her and she leads me down the corridor to the observation room. It's a bit like a police interrogation room, with two rooms joined by one-way glass, except what would be the interview room in a police station is decorated with brightly colored walls and rugs. There's a small table and chairs, a sofa, bookcase and baskets of toys. The lights are dimmed. I look through the glass of the adjoined room. It takes my eyes a few moments to adjust before I see Ana sitting on the floor near the far corner of the room. A small disheveled boy was sat close to her on the floor. I gasp as I recognize the copper colored hair and take in his small malnourished body. He was clinging to a small stuffed toy. He's only wearing a long ratty t-shirt that's way too big for him.

"Ana's been the only one he seems to respond to. She's managed to check his vitals and get him drinking some water. He seems to only drink from a bottle." Grace said looking proudly at Ana.

"What's going to happen now?" I ask as I watch Ana smile warmly at the little boy as she said something. My heart swells at the sight of her. What must she be thinking about all of this?

"That's up to you son." Grace said looking at me. "He's your biological child, you would get full custody instantly, but if you don't want that then he'll go into the foster system." She added kindly, not judging me. "He is very malnourished and dehydrated, but other than he seems to be medically fine. With the right help he should hopefully make a full recovery." She glances from me back to the small boy, Charlie. "I know it's a lot to take in son." She says gently as her pats my shoulder. "Why don't you go and meet him?" I nod and head into the other room.


	32. Chapter 32

Hi everyone.

Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews.

please keep them coming, I love to hear your thoughts and questions about my story.

A guest viewer said my last two chapters remind them of the Sins of fatherin? i don't know what that is.

is it a book? i didn't get the idea from anywhere, it just popped into my head.

anyway i do hope you are enjoying my story x

* * *

APOV

The door of the room opens and Charlie freezes. There standing in the doorway is Christian. I stand up and walk over to him as he shuts the door. He instantly wraps his arms around me pulling me to him and rests his forehead against mine. He closes his eyes and sighs as I gently stroke his face with my fingertips.

"I take it Grace told you." I say quietly. Christian opens his eyes and nods watching me worriedly. I smile lovingly at him. "He's beautiful." I breathe. "Do you want to meet him?" Christian nods again, "He doesn't respond to his name." I prewarn him as I take his hand and walk him over. Charlie sits up and clings to his doggy tightly.

"Hey little man. I want you to meet my friend." I smile as I sit back down where I had been before, bringing Christian down with me. "This is Christian." I smile at Charlie, "Christian this is my friend and his doggy, who's name I've yet to figure out." I smile at Christian. Charlie watches Christian curiously

"Hey there." Christian smiles kindly at Charlie. Charlie just stares at Christian not quite sure what to make of him. "What's that you are doing?" Christian points to the paper on the floor. Charlie looks down and picks up a crayon and holds it out to show Christian.

"We are drawing pictures." I smile at Charlie and he nods making Christian smile. Christian is mesmerized, he sits and watches as Charlie starts to doodle on the paper. After a little while Charlie was looking very tired. "Come on let's go find to a bed, doggy looks like he needs a nap." I smile at Charlie. He looks at me sleepily as Christian and I stand. He stands up gingerly. "Why don't you get in the special chair again and we'll go." I say as I grab the wheelchair and move it close to him.

He climbs up and curls into a ball as he shivers, Christian instantly takes his suit jacket off and carefully lays it over Charlie so as not to touch him, "There you go buddy." Christian smiles warmly at Charlie. I couldn't help but smile, Christian's already infatuated with Charlie, just like me. Charlie hides under the jacket as we leave the observation room. He has been moved to a private room, so he doesn't have to fear all the people coming and going. I push the wheelchair up to the side of the bed and Charlie climbs up onto the bed dragging Christian's jacket with him. He curls himself into a small ball wrapped in the Jacket, hugging his dog and falls instantly asleep with his thumb in his mouth. I gently cover him with the blanket before Christian pulls me into his arms.

"So, what are we going to do?" Christian sighs as he glances towards Charlie.

"We?" I ask as I lay my hands on his chest.

"Yeah, we're about to be married, so this is a decision we both need to make, it'll affect us both." Christian says, "Don't say you've changed your mind about marry me." he added looking at me worriedly.

I lean up and kiss him lovingly on the lips, "I'm not going anywhere." I breathe and Christian smiles looking relieved. I glance at Charlie. "Christian he's your son." I say and look at him, "I know you, there's not a decision to be made. The moment you found out he was yours, he was coming home with us." I smiled lovingly at Christian

"He'll be our son." Christian smiled at me, "are you ok with that?" Christian asks, I glance at Charlie then back at Christian and nod smiling. Christian kisses me slow and lovingly. "come on we better go talk to Grace and start getting things sorted." He sighs after pulling out of the kiss.

"You go." I say as I glance at Charlie, "I don't want to leave him on his own, in case he wakes up."

"You're amazing, you know that." Christian beams at me, "I love you." He kisses me again lovingly on the lips, "I won't be long." He says glances at the small figure on the bed and heads out of the room, closing the door behind him. I watch him go before I go and sit in the chair next to the bed. I sit there watching his small steady breathing. He really was beautiful, he looked so peaceful when he's sleeping. My stomach twists uncomfortably at the thought of someone hurting him. He's just so small, how could someone do that to a child, and his poor sister never even got a chance to live, my hand goes to my stomach as my baby comes to mind. I couldn't help smiling as I watch Charlie, we lost one baby and found another. Charlie Grey? Hmm doesn't sound right, and he doesn't seem to like the name as he doesn't respond to it. I wonder if we could change it? But what to? I'll have to ask Christian what he thinks.

"Hey beautiful." Christian smiles at me, bringing me back from my thoughts. I hadn't heard him come in. I smile at him and he gently pulls me up out of the chair and he wrap his arms around my waist. "Taylor's downstairs, go home, change, eat." He gave me a pointed stare as he knows I've probably not eaten today. I had a half a bagel earlier, does that count? "and get some rest, you've been awake since 4:30." He strokes a lose piece of hair behind my ear. "I'll watch over him." He looks at Charlie

"What did Grace say?" I ask making no effort to leave.

"Social worker is coming out tomorrow to see him, we'll discuss it with them, he's my biological son, so there shouldn't be an issue, just a matter of paperwork as I'm not on the birth certificate."

"I think we should change his name. he doesn't seem to like it and I don't think it suits him." I gush as I watch Charlie.

"I think that's a great idea." Christian smiles kissing me on the temple. "Thank you for being so amazing about all of this. I couldn't do this without you." He hugs me tighter looking worriedly at Charlie.

"You're going to be an amazing dad Christian." I smile at him lovingly,

"Go, I'll see you later." He kisses me quickly on the lips and ushers me towards the door.

I quickly shower, change and grab Christian a change of clothes. I don't eat though, instead Miss Jones packs up some dinner for me and Christian for me to take with me back to the hospital. Taylor drives me back and then I tell him to take the rest of the night off as I have my car if we need anything. I walk back into Charlie room to see him awake sitting up in bed and Christian sitting in the chair close to him.

"Hey." Christian smiles and walks over to greet me with a kiss on the lips. I see Charlie watching us out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey little man." I smile at him. He has his bottle in his mouth and it looks to be filled with a milky substance.

"We were just eating." Christian smiled at Charlie as he grabbed another chair and put it next to his for me. I spy a plate on the table that slides over the bed, we small mouthfuls of finger food.

"OH, that's great buddy." I smile at Charlie as I sit. "I actually brought us dinner." I say to Christian holding out the bag and he takes it and starts to unload it on the bedside table. chicken pasta bake. "What's he eaten?" I whisper to Christian as he hands me my plate of food and a fork.

"Not much, about 2 mouthfuls." He whispers back as he passes me a soda.

Charlie watches me take a mouthful. "did you want to try some?" I ask Charlie. "It's really yummy," I take a couple of pieces of pasta and a piece of chicken and place them on his plate. He looks at them then stares at me as I take another bite of my food, he then looks at Christian who nods in encouragement as he takes a mouthful of his food. He picks a piece a piece of pasta up and messily puts it in his mouth. His eyes go wide from the flavors and he quickly grabs another piece and shoves it in his mouth making me laugh.

"Is that nice buddy?" I laugh, and he nods as a third piece of pasta goes in his mouth.

"Miss Jones, will be very happy to know you like her cooking." Christian laughs as I place some more on to Charlies plate. Just then there was a knock at the door and Grace walks in. she smiles at us.

"I just wanted to see how he was doing?" she smiles warmly at Charlie.

"He's discovered Miss Jones cooking." Christian laughs as he watches Charlie shove another piece of chicken into his mouth. Making Grace smile wider.

"That's wonderful." Grace smiles. "Have you told him anything yet?" she says quietly to me and Christian as she stands behind us.

"No, not yet." Christian answers looking up at his mom. "don't know how."

"aa aa." We turn to see Charlie pointing at my plate.

"can you drink some of your bottle, then I'll give you some more." I smile at him and he instantly grabs his bottle and starts to drink.

"slowly buddy, you'll make your tummy hurt otherwise." Christian smiles at him.

"you'll find a way to tell him." Grace says as she places a hand on Christian's shoulder.

"good boy." I smile and place a few more pieces on his plate. And he gives me a beautiful smile that looks just like Christians. "Yep he's definitely yours." I laugh and get a matching smile from Christian

"when will he be allowed home?" Christian asks Grace as we all watch Charlie.

"If he keeps eating and drinking like this then in the next day or so." Grace smiles, "I can't believe I'm a grandma." She adds smiling at her grandson.

"You and me both." Christian sighs, "I was thinking Theodore. After my grandpa." He adds looking at me

"I like it." I smile and nod at him.

"What's this?" Grace asks curiously.

"We are going to change his name." Christian explains.

"Theo Grey." I smile, "What do you think buddy? Would you like your name to be Theodore Grey?" I ask Charlie who looks at me drinking. He frowns slightly at my words but then points to my empty plate making Christian laugh.

"sorry little man it's all gone." I smile at him. "it's bedtime soon, so you can have some more food when you wake up."

"He needs a bath…and some clean clothes." Christian says looking concerned.

"There's a shower in his private bathroom." Grace says pointing to the closed door. "Probably better as he won't be able to climb in and out of a bath without help."

"Good point." Christian nods

"I'll get Carrick to grab some clothes and bring them in." Grace pulls out her phone and heads for the door. "I'll grab some wash stuff for you."

"Thank you." I smile at her as she heads out the door. "I brought you a change of clothes in case you wanted to get out of your suit." I smile at Christian. He leans in and kisses me sweetly on the lips. Charlie watches us.


	33. Chapter 33

"We're going to have to go shopping. We have nothing for a child at home." Christian says looking worried again.

"We'll sort all that out in the morning." I stroke the side of his face lovingly, he nods and kisses the palm of my hand that's on his face. Christian starts to clear away our plates while I go and check out the bathroom.

"see I told you she'd be back." Christian smiles at Charlie as I come back out of the room. "he was looking for you." Christian smiles at me.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere buddy." I smile at Charlie. "I was just getting things ready for you to have a wash. Can you climb down from the bed and come with me?"

Charlie slides off the side of the bed on his stomach, doggy in his hand and bottle in his mouth.

"Clever boy." I smile at him as he looks up at me. I crouch down in front of him as there was a knock on the door and Grace enters carrying some towels and toiletries. She hands them to Christian and just as she is about to leave I notice what Charlie is wearing under his long t-shirt "Grace we're going to need a diaper." I call to her, she looks sadly at Charlie and nods before leaving. Charlie stares at the door she's just left from. "Hey little man. You ready to be brave for me." I smile at him. He looks at me and nods. "We need to leave bottle and doggy here. We don't want them to get wet." Charlie frowns unsure. "Christian will look after doggy, won't you Christian." I say looking from Charlie to Christian. Charlie looks at Christian as he comes and crouches next to me.

"Absolutely. Doggy can help me tidy up in here while you have a nice wash." Christian smiles at Charlie. "And he'll be right here when you get back." Charlie stares at Christian for a few seconds before holding out his bottle to him and then very reluctantly doggy. Christian gives Charlie that beautiful smile they both share as he takes them careful not to touch him.

"You are such a good boy." I smile at him, "can you take you clothes off, so we can go have a wash?" I ask pointing to his t-shirt. Charlie slowly takes his t-shirt off and shivers. I try not to gasp as I see Charlie small frail body. He's all bones. I glance at Christian and see the sad look on his face as he looks at Charlie. "Good boy come on let's get you nice and clean." I say to Charlie plastering on a smile. I point to the bathroom door, Charlie walks in and I glance at Christian, our eyes meet and we're both angry and sad that someone has done this to him.

Charlie looked like he'd never seen a shower before and he was extremely wary of the running water. I managed to get him to remove his diaper and stand in the luke-warm water. He had sores from where he'd been in an unchanged diaper for very long periods of time. I poured some body wash on a soft sponge and handed it to him telling him what to do with it.

"You are being such a brave boy" I smile lovingly at him and he gives me his beautiful smile again. "Can you rub this in your hair?" I squirt some tear-free shampoo in his hands and point to his hair. "rub it all in." he does his best making me smile. "good boy. Now go under the water and wash all the bubbles off." I smile. "Christian can you get me a towel please." I call turning to see him standing in the door watching us. He smiles lovingly at me and holds out the towel he was already holding. There must have been a knock at the door because he suddenly moves back into the room.

"come here you cheeky monkey." I laugh as Charlie was splashing his feet and smiling. He walks straight to me and I wrap the towel around him and its much to big. "hey where did you go?" I laugh as the towel buried him and I heard a little laugh before his head pops out of the top of the towel with a huge grin on his face. "There you are." I laugh at him. I hold the towel up, so he can waddle into the bedroom. He freezes just outside the door. I look to see that Carrick is there talking to Christian. Charlie stares at the stranger.

"it's ok monkey. That's Carrick, he's Christian's daddy." I smile down at him. They both turn to see us.

"All clean buddy." Christian smiles at him and he nods before looking back to Carrick.

"well hello their little fella." Carrick smiles warmly at Charlie.

"This is your grandpa." Christian smiles at Charlie patting his dad on the back. "He's brought you some nice clean clothes to wear." Christian adds pointing to the clothes on the bed.

"Thank you, grandpa." I smile at Carrick. "come on monkey let's get you dressed." I say as I move towards the bed, Charlie follows me closely. "Can you dry yourself?" I ask him as I grab the pull up Grace had brought him. He drops the towel and bends down to get it. I grab it and cover him with it and I'm rewarded with his little giggle again as he pulls it off his head.

"aa" he points when he sees his dog sitting on the bed.

"Yeah doggy's waiting for you in bed. Let's get dressed then you can have him ok." I smile as I quickly rub him dry with the towel making sure not to touch him while he's distracted. He nods. "Can you step in." I say as I hold open the pull up diaper. Charlie lifts one leg and wobbles. "Hold onto the bed to help you." I suggest, and he does, I let him pull it up and he's fascinated with the picture on it.

"it's a car. Do you like cars?" Christian asks as he smiles watching him. Charlie looks at Christian and points "aa" at the car. It seems to be the only thing he can say, but he seemed to be saying it more and more as he starts to come out of his shell.

"well look Theo you have cars on your pyjamas too." I smile at him as I grab the trousers. "Lots of different ones." I hold them, so he can step in them, they are for a 12-month-old and they fit him perfectly. I pop the top over his head and he slides his arms in, looking at his clothes as if they were the best thing he had ever seen. It broke my heart, he didn't know the basics of a wash, or clean clothes, what life must he have had. "right monkey. Up you get." I smile at him and he climbs up onto the chair near the bed then onto the bed.

"I'll leave you guys to it." Carrick smiles from Theo to me and Christian. "I'll check back tomorrow to see how you're doing." He adds as he heads for the door. "Bye Theo." Carrick smiles and waves at him and Theo looks at him before grabbing his doggy and hugging it tightly.

I put the guard rail up on the bed, so he won't fall out. Christian dim the lights. I sit back down next to him. "Lay down buddy." Christian smiles at Theo and gently lays the blanket over him. Theo lays there hugging his dog sucking his thumb watching us. "Theo would you like to come live with me and Ana? Would you like us to be your new mommy and daddy?" Christian smiles at Theo while he holds my hand, his thumb stroking my knuckles.

Theo holds up his doggy.

"Yes buddy, doggy can come too." I smile at him and he gives us a sweet smile around his thumb before hugging it back to him, before yawning.

"Goodnight Theo. we'll see you in the morning." Christian smiles at him as his little eyes start to close. I watch him sleep. He looks like a completely different child from this morning. It's amazing what a wash, clean clothes and some food can do.

"I've cancelled everything for the next couple of days, so I can just focus on our family." Christian says, and I couldn't help but smile at 'our family' I turn and look at him and he leans in and kisses me slow and lovingly.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews.**

 **please keep them coming, and if you have any question feel free to ask and i'll try my best to answer.**

 **Well here is the next chapter, i hope you enjoy it.**

 **HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE**

 **AND**

 **A HAPPY NEW YEAR X**

* * *

Theo woke a couple of times from nightmares but always fell straight back to sleep once soothed. Theo wolfed down his breakfast and was shocked when I went to change his pull up and put him into day time clothes. He looked adorable in his jeans, long sleeved striped top and navy-blue gilet. Christian had left once Theo had woken up and seen us both still there. He wanted to get stuff sorted for when Theo can go home.

I knocked on Grace's office door around 10am. "come in." Grace called, and I opened the door slightly and popped my head in to see Grace talking to a middle-aged brown-haired male.

"Nurse Steele." The male chimed at me with a smile.

"Doctor Sloane." I smile my introduction, to the head of the entire hospital.

"Don't we have a meeting in a moment?" Doctor Sloane asked glancing at his watch.

"Err, yes sir. In 10 minutes," I nodded. "it's just I'm having a bit of an issue with leaving the ward." I said as I glanced at Grace.

"Oh? And why is that?" Doctor Sloane asked as he rested on the corner of Grace's desk. I opened the door fully and walked in, followed very closely by Theo. Doctor Sloane raised his eyebrows at the site of the small child and Grace beamed at him. "Christian's not back yet and I tried to leave him with another Nurse, but he just screamed." I said looking at Grace.

"Is he your son?" Doctor Sloane asked looking from Theo to me while Grace came around her desk

"Soon to be." I smiled looking at Theo who was standing extra close to my legs watching Grace and Doctor Sloane, his thumb back in his mouth. "I was hoping he might stay with you." I smiled at Grace. "Christian's on his way back but he's stuck in traffic."

"Of course, he can." Grace smiled and crouched down in front of Theo, "Hello there little fella." She smiled warmly at him, "I like your clothes." Theo pointed at his zip on his gilet with the hand that held doggy.

"Theo why don't you go with Grandma, she knows where all the good cookies are." I smiled at Theo

"Grandma?" Sloane injected eyebrows raised again.

"Yes, Ana is marrying my son Christian." Grace smiled at Sloane, "Come on Theo lets go find those cookies." Grace smiled at Theo and stood up.

"Well since Grace isn't using her office now why don't we have our meeting here." Sloane suggested walking around the desk. "You don't mind Grace, do you?"

"Not at all, David." She smiled at Sloane. "Come on Theo." She added as she walked towards the door and opened it. Theo walked cautiously towards her and got half way out the door before he realized I wasn't following.

"aaa!" he cried and came running back to me clinging onto doggy.

"Well I guess that didn't work." Sloane chuckled watching Theo. he motioned for me to sit in the chair opposite side of the desk. Grace smiled at Theo sadly. "Grace if you're not busy why don't you sit in on the meeting," Sloane suggested. Grace looked at me to see if that would be ok and I nodded, and she closed the door. I sat down in the chair and Theo sat near enough on my feet as Grace sat in the chair next to me.

"So, what can I help you with Miss Steele?" Sloane asked as I was the one who had asked for the meeting late last night.

"Well as you can see I kind of have a little shadow now." I smile down at Theo. "It was kind of a shock as we knew nothing about him until yesterday." I added handing Sloane Theo's file. Grace was watching Theo smiling, he just stared back clinging to his dog. Grace grabbed a book off the side and handed it to Theo to look at. It was a kid's picture book with very few words in it. Theo took it and started looking at the pictures fascinated as Sloane read through his file.

"Aa." Theo suddenly says pointing to a picture looking up at me.

"Baby." I smiled at him as I saw what he was pointing at. He frowned slightly at the word then held his dog out. "Doggy is baby?" I asked confused what he was trying to say. Theo shook his head, nope that's not what he wanted to say.

"aa." He said again pointing to the baby in the picture then at his dog. What was he trying to say? I looked at the picture on the book it showed a family, mom, dad, a little boy and a baby all smiling.

Then it clicked. "Ellie" I say, and everyone looks at me.

Theo smiles as he holds his dog out to me.

"Your doggy is called Ellie." I say, and he nods and hugs it closely. I look up at Grace and her eyes mirror my sad ones. He named his dog after his baby sister.

"so, what is happening with all of this?" Sloane asks closing Theo's file. Bringing me back to the here and now.

"Well Christian is due to see the social worker today and sort out the chain of custody." I start, remembering why I was here. "But once we get him home he's going to need a lot of care as he doesn't like to be touched, he can't speak other than what you have heard and as you've seen he has severe trust issues, which is understandable after what he's been through." I glance down at Theo who is busy looking at the book. "So, I feel the best option now would be to put my internship on hold. At least until he is more stable." I say looking at Sloane, who has his hands steepled in front of him on the desk. There was a knock at the door, Grace told them to enter and in walked Christian. He looked slightly shocked to see us all.

"Aa" Theo points at Christian and looks at me to say look daddy's back. I smile and nod at him.

"sorry to interrupt. I thought it would just be Grace and Theo in here." Christian explains looking from Sloane to Theo on the floor near my feet.

"It appears he didn't want to leave Miss Steele, here." Sloane said smiling. "Doctor Sloane." He added holding his hand out to Christian.

"Christian Grey." Christian smiled welcoming as he shook Sloane's hand.

"Well feel free to join us Mr. Grey." Sloane said as he motioned to the spare chair in the corner. Grace gets up and motions for Christian to take her seat next to me and Theo as she grabs the other chair and places it next to Christian.

"So, the question is do you intend to come back?" Sloane asked me as if we weren't just interrupted.

"Yes of course, I love working here." I say as Christian takes my hand. I know part of him is happy that I won't be working right now, but part of him feels guilty for taking that away, even though it had been my decision to stop working right now.

"Ok then, well the most I can give you without terminating your internship is 6 months." Sloane says looking down at Theo's file then back at me, "shall we schedule a meeting for 5 months' time and see how things go from there?"

"That'd be great thank you." I smile kindly at Doctor Sloane, he smiles kindly and nods before standing, signaling the meeting was over. I stand and shake his hand and Christian does the same. "Come on Theo, let's go." I smile at him. He quickly stands and follows me and Christian to the door. Grace and Sloane follow us out. Sloane heads off towards his office while Grace walks with us back towards Theo's room.

"Dr Trevelyan-Grey." The receptionist called as she saw us walking past. There was a smartly dressed dark-haired woman waiting at reception. Grace walked over to talk to the receptionist who then introduced the dark-haired woman to Grace.

"Yes of course." I heard Grace say as she headed towards us with the woman in tow. "This is Miss Shaw, she's here about Theo." Grace says

"Err I'm here to see Charlie Williams." Miss Shaw said looking at the file in her arms confused. Theo froze at his old name and stared at Miss Shaw while staying very close to my legs.

"We plan to change his name." Christian said.

"And you are?" Miss Shaw asked looking at Christian with curiosity and clearly trying not to be flustered by his good looks.

"I'm Christian Grey. His biological father." Christian said holding his hand out as a welcome. Miss Shaw shook it as she glanced from Christian to me before finally seeing Theo hiding behind my legs.

"Maybe we should move this meeting to somewhere more private." Grace suggested as Miss Shaw was about to say something. She nods as Grace leads us into the observation room.

"And you are?" Miss Shaw asked as I sat down on the sofa and Theo climbed up next to me. Christian sat down next to Theo.

"I'm Anastasia Steele, I'm a nurse here, and I'm Christian's fiancée." Christian smiled and took my hand when I said the last part. Theo looked from Christian to me as he sat back into the sofa.

"And I take it this is the child in question." Miss Shaw said looking at Theo.

"Yes, this is him." Grace smiled

"Maybe he shouldn't be here while we discuss this." Miss Shaw suggested.

"He won't leave Ana. He's formed quite a bond with her." Grace said looking from Theo to Miss Shaw. Miss Shaw clearly didn't believe her.

"You're welcome to try." I say, "but he doesn't talk or like being touched." I added

"Hello Charlie. I'm Miss Shaw." She smiled at him. He frowned at the name Charlie. "Why don't you go and play with the toys." She pointed to the baskets at the other end of the room. Theo looked at the toys then at Miss Shaw and shrank back into the sofa closer to me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Miss Shaw as she looked clearly annoyed Theo hadn't instantly jumped up to play.

"Come on little man, let's go play and let the grown-ups talk." I smile at Theo. I stand up and walk towards the toys and he instantly slides off the sofa to follow me. He gives Miss Shaw a wide berth as he hurries after me. I see Christian smile as he watches him. I busy myself playing Lego with Theo, while Christian, Grace and Miss Shaw go through all the paperwork. Carrick joined them shortly after they had started.

It had been nearly an hour and they were still at it. I could tell Theo was getting tired and very possibly hungry.

"I'm going to take him back to his room, he's tired and hungry." I say as I walk up to them. They all looked at Theo and as if on cue, he yawned. "Come on buddy." I smile at him and he waddles sleepily over to me.

"Bye Theo. I'll come and see you soon." Christian smiles at him and Theo gives him a wave.

"Come on little fella, let's go get you some lunch and have a nap." I smile at him lovingly


	35. Chapter 35

**Hi, i hope you all had a wonderful christmas and New years x**

 **Hope 2018 is a good one for you all.**

 **here's the 1st Chapter of 2018 :-)**

* * *

Twenty minutes later and Theo is crashed asleep in his bed, with his thumb in his mouth hugging his dog. Christian walks in followed by everyone else. Everyone looks at the sleeping Theo as Christian wraps an arm around my waist and kisses my temple.

"Miss Steele, I just need you to sign a few things." Miss Shaw says in a hushed voice. I walk over to the table she has laid the paperwork on. My eyes go wide when I read the already filled out adoption papers for me to become Theo's adoptive mother, giving me shared parental rights. I look at Christian and he's beaming at me.

"I told you he was our son. Might as well make it official." He smiles at me as he wraps his arm around my waist again. I smile lovingly at him, glance at the sleeping Theo and sign. The Social worker, Christian and Carrick all sign as witnesses.

"Well that's everything." Miss Shaw smiles. "He all yours." She smiles at Christian and I.

"Thank you." Christian smiles and shakes Miss Shaw's hand. I do the same before she bids Carrick and Grace goodbye and leaves.

"Now we just have to get the little guy home." Christian smiles as he wraps his arms around me from behind as he watches Theo sleep.

"Well how much did he eat?" Grace asked looking at his chart. "Has he urinated at all since he's been here?" she asks in full doctor mode. I nod at her.

"Yeah, he's been twice, and he ate half a sandwich, a yogurt and some grapes… he's also drank most of his drink." I say watching her read his chart.

"Well I don't see why he can't go home today. He'll need regular check-ups and he'll need to continue having his nutrient drink, but there's nothing else stopping him going home." Grace smiled at Christian and me.

"That's excellent news." Carrick smiles. "Do you have everything you need for him?" he asks

"Yeah I got it all this morning. I left Taylor to set it all up with Elliot as I had to get back here." Christian nods.

"I'll go get his discharge papers." Grace smiled as she heads for the door.

"I have my car here. But no car seat." I say to Christian as he pulls his phone out.

"Taylor is Elliot still with you?... Great. Theo's coming home today so we'll need the car seat and bring Elliot, so he can drive Ana's car home for us…ok great. Thanks." He hangs up. "sorted." He smiles at me and I laugh and roll my eyes.

Carrick left after Grace returned with Theo's discharge papers and a prescription for his nutrient drink. Grace hugged us both and went back to work. Christian and I packed up the small number of things we had for Theo and sat and chatted while we waited for him to wake up from his nap. There was a knock on the door and Elliot walked in.

"Hey." He said in a hushed voice smiling at us. He hugged us both hello as he looked at the sleeping Theo. "Damn he does look like you. Dad wasn't kidding." Elliot laughed quietly at Christian. Making me laugh and Christian smile and nod. "I'm not staying, I've just come for the keys to the car." He smiles at me. I rummage through my bag and pull out the keys and hand them to him. "Thanks." He smiles at me. "Taylors downstairs waiting. Car seat is all setup ready. Thought it looked too small for a 3-year-old, but now I see him I don't think so." He said glancing back at Theo.

"He's the size of a 12-month-old." I say sadly looking at Theo and Elliot nods.

"Well it'll be fine for him." Elliot smiled, "Who'd have thought you two would beat me to parenthood." He chuckled. Theo stirs and sits bolt upright when he spots Elliot.

"It's ok Theo, this is your uncle Elliot." I smile at Theo.

"I'll let you get the little fella ready. I'll meet you at home." He hugs me and Christian goodbye. "See you soon little man." He waves at Theo who just watches him. "I'll tell Taylor you'll be down soon." He adds and leaves

"Shall we get you ready to go." I smile at Theo as he crawls over to me.

"We're going home Theo." Christian smiles at him.

"Come on let's get your shoes on." I smile at him as I pick up his little trainers. He holds up his dog. "Yep Ellie can come too." I smile at him and I see Christian frown slightly. "It's what his dog is called." I explain

Before long we were heading for the elevator down to the carpark. Theo looked scared as we stepped into the elevator, there was another family in there with a boy about 6 years old. Theo stood close to my leg as we entered.

"AAAAAAA!" he screamed as the door closed. Panic and fear all over his face as he looked around for an escape.

"Hey, its ok Theo." Christian says soothingly as he crouches down next to him. "You're safe buddy." Theo was shaking with fear. He looked at Christian and then hugs my leg tightly "Shhh, you're ok." I say soothingly. The other family looked at us strangely, but we just ignored their stares. Theo lets go of my leg as the doors ping open and walks close to me to the car. He scrambled into the car cautiously, the car seat was in the middle and Theo had to climb onto the seat before climbing in to it. Theo looks around curiously as Christian buckles him in. I climb in the other side and Theo smiles when he sees me. It's a quick drive to the apartment and Theo is fascinated by everything he sees, pointing at everything making us tell him what it was.

We pull into the underground carpark and Theo's eyes are wide as he sees all the cars making Christian smile lovingly at him. Theo panicked again as we got into the elevator and again clings to my leg with all his strength. I look at Christian sadly and he gives me the same worried look.

"We're home Theo." I smile at him as the elevator doors ping open. I start to walk into the living room, with Christian's arm around my waist and Theo hurries after us. I gasp shocked and stop as I see everyone there. Elliot, Kate, Mia, Ray, Carrick and Grace. With balloons and a huge banner saying welcome home Theo. Theo had carried on going.

"AAA!" Theo cries when he spots everyone and runs back to me and Christian. He grabs hold of my leg and for a second forget his issue with touch and stroke my hand through his hair and he doesn't flinch away, instead he puts his arms up. I glance at Christian, who looks just as shocked as me. I gently pick him up and he buries his face in my hair. I put my hand gently on his back as I feel him shaking. I can't believe he's letting me touch and hold him. "You're safe Theo." I whisper to him.

"What are you all doing here." Christian laughs as he goes to hug his dad.

"Giving my nephew a welcome home party." Mia bounced excitedly as she came up to me. Theo stayed hidden. I side hugged Mia.

"It's ok Theo. This is your family." I smile as I stroked his back soothingly. "Look, there's Grandpa and Grandma." I say as I point to them. "And this is your Auntie Mia." I smile at Mia. Theo lifted his head cautiously and looks at Mia then at everyone else. "That's my brave boy." I whisper to him and he gives me a small smile making Mia coo over him.

"Oooo look Theo, they brought you presents." Christian smiles and points to the pile of presents on the table. Theo's eyes went wide when he saw them making Christian laugh.

"Come on little man lets go open them." He smiles, and I go to put him down, so he can walk to Christian, but he clings tighter. I walk over and sit down on the sofa and sit Theo on my lap. Christian passes Theo the first present before sitting next to him as everyone came and sat down. Theo looks at it lost like he wasn't sure what to do with it; and I realize he probably doesn't. I read the tag.

"This is from your Auntie Mia." I smile at Theo and point to Mia. He looks at her then looks back at the present. Christian rips a bit and Theo's eyes go wide making Christian laugh again.

"You do it." Christian smiles at him. "rip the paper and see what's inside." He encourages. Theo looks unsure but starts to rip. His eyes go wide

"Aa" He points at the toy cars and looks at me excitedly. It was a huge truck full of cars, along with a couple of sets of clothes. He smiles at Christian showing him

"I think that's a thank you Mia." Christian laughs happily at his sister as he watches his son.

Christian hands him another present. "this ones from your Grandpa Ray." I smile and point to my dad. Ray smiles warmly at me. "Open it Theo." I smile at him, he gives me his beautiful smile before ripping the paper to see what's inside. It was a vetch car garage with cars that light up and make noise. His face was priceless when Christian pushed the try me button and one of the cars lit up.

"Thank you." I smile at Ray as Theo taps me to show me what daddy did.

Christian pulls another present to Theo. its big and I stand Theo next to it. "This ones from your Uncle Elliot and Auntie Kate." Christian reads the tag and points to them. Theo looks at them both smiling at him.

"aa." He smiles and points to the present making everyone laugh

"What is it buddy?" Elliot smiles at him. Theo rips the paper off and just stares in awe. There in front of him is a battery powered ride on airplane.

"Look." Christian smiles and pushes one of the buttons making the propeller spin. Theo Jumps startled with excitement. "you can sit on it." Christian smiles pointing to the seat. Theo looks from the plane, to Christian to me. I nod smiling and he cautiously climbs on with a huge smile on his face. "Theo if you push that button. You'll move." Christian explains as he points to the button. "Hold on." Theo grabs the steering wheel and Christian pushes the button making the plane move forward.

"AAA!" Theo cries shocked. Christian stops unsure about Theo's reaction. Theo looks at the plane then at Christian and gives him a huge smile, then he bounces his bum on the seat trying to make it go again.

"push the button." Christian smiles pointing to it. Theo does, and he moves again. He instantly takes his finger off the button when he moves, and he stops again and gives a cute little giggle, making everyone else laugh. He gets off and rushes to me pointing at the plane excitedly.

"What have you got buddy?" I smile at his excitement. He rushes back to it and pushes the button making the propeller spin and looks at me. "Wow, very cool." I smile, "and look you have one more present." I add pointing to the present on the floor near the table.

"This ones from Grandpa and Grandma." Christian says reading the tag as he pushes it towards Theo. Theo looks at Carrick and Grace, already knowing who they were then back at the present and starts to rip. There were several outfits of clothing that Theo smiled at before handing them to me before he saw the large Duplo Lego table and several cars Lego building sets. Theo smiles as he sees the cars and holds it out to show Christian.

Miss Jones comes in carrying a tray of drinks and as she places them on the table Theo spots her. She smiles at him kindly as he steps closer to Christian.

"Theo this is Miss Jones." Christian smiles at his son. "Miss Jones this is Theo."

"Nice to meet you Theo." Miss Jones smiles kindly at him. Theo gives her a shy smile stepping closer to Christian. Miss Jones starts to pick up the pile of wrapping paper.

"Are you thirsty? Do you want a drink?" Christian asks Theo as he spots the tray. Theo nods.

"I'll get it." I smile and head towards the kitchen.

"Aa" Theo calls as he runs after me. I smile and hold my hand out to him and he takes it. I sit him on the counter next to me as I look in the cupboards for the kids cups I know Christian has brought.

"Hey."

I turn to see Kate walking into the kitchen. I smile and hug her.

"Thank you so much for his gift." I smile

"Hey, it's no problem after everything you've brought this little bean already, it's the least I could do." Kate laughed placing her hand on her stomach, "he looks so much like his dad doesn't he." She smiled at Theo who sat there watching us.

"yeah. Scared me half to death when I first saw him." I laugh as I stroke Theo's hair and he smiled at me. I love that he is trusting me enough to touch him now. "Auntie Kate has a baby in her tummy." I say to Theo pointing to Kate's stomach. Theo looks intrigued, but I don't think he understands.

"well little man. Are you going to be my big boy and drink out of a big boy cup?" I ask showing him the sippy cup as I can't find a bottle. He's too big for bottles anyway, but that seems to have been all he drank from before.

He looks at it, then at me and nods. I smile and kiss his forehead. He gasps and touches his head where I kissed him, his eyes wide with shock before a smile spread across his features, melting my heart. He points to the floor and I get him down and he runs off into the other room. Kate looks at me curiously and we both follow to see what he's doing. He runs up to where Christian is talking to Elliot and pats him on the leg to get his attention. Christian looks down shocked at Theo as he touched him. "Hey buddy what's up?" he smiles.

Theo points to his forehead smiling up at Christian and Kate laughs. Christian looks at us confused.

"Ana kissed him on the forehead." Kate smiles as she side hugged me.

"OH." Christian smiles at me then at Theo. he crouches down in front of him. "Yeah mommy's kiss is pretty special." Christian smiles at Theo making me blush. "High five!" Christian says holding his hand up, Theo does the same and Christian taps their hands together, making Theo's smile wider. I roll my eyes smiling and head back into the kitchen to make Theo's drink.

When I walked back in everyone was chatting and playing happily with Theo and his toys. Theo was sat on his plane playing with Christian and Elliot when I handed him his juice cup. He looked at it warily before putting in his mouth and drinking. I smile proudly at him and stroke his hair and he gives me that beautiful grey smile, before going back to play with daddy and uncle Elliot. I notice he stays clear of being touched from Elliot. So, it's just Christian and I he trusts. My heart swells as I watch my precious boy.

"Hey dad." I smile and hug him as he walks up to me. "Thank you for coming and for his gift." I smile as I pull out of the hug. "Sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you about him. It has all happened really fast."

"Don't you worry about that, you just focus on that little boy of yours." Ray smiles. "He looks like he's going to be a handful." He added as he watched Theo push the button on the plane and smile happily. "Though you should probably ring your mom and tell her, otherwise he'll be one hell of a surprise come your wedding day." Ray laughed making me laugh and Theo looks at me and smiles.

"I'll ring her tomorrow." I smile at Ray. "How did you get here so quick anyway?" I ask

"I was heading up to see Jose dad when I got the call from Kate and I wasn't going to miss my grandson coming home was I." he smiled. "It's going to be one hell of a change for you guys though…going from no children to a 2 nearly 3-year-old overnight."

"Yeah, it'll take some getting used to, especially since he's like a baby in many ways still." I smile at Ray, "but he's worth it." I add as I watch Theo nearly run Elliot over with the plane making Christian howl with laughter and Theo smile brightly.


	36. Chapter 36

They all stayed for dinner and drinks and it was getting late when they all started to leave. Theo was sat quietly on the floor in the living room playing happily with his cars, doggy by his side. I just stood there watching him play while Christian saw our guests out. I suddenly feel Christians arms wrap around me from behind as his nuzzles my neck.

"How are you doing mommy?" He whispers in my ear as he kisses my neck. My hands stroke his arms lovingly

"still can't believe we've been blessed with this beautiful boy." I breathe. Christian hugs me tighter and kisses my neck again.

"I know, I can't believe I've been blessed with you. You amaze me every day. You've not faltered once with taking care of Theo, you didn't care where he came from, you just instantly loved him like he was yours. I don't know what I did to get so lucky, but I've got an amazing fiancée and a beautiful son." Christian declares lovingly as he kisses my shoulder as we watch Theo play.

"Well Theo's got a pretty amazing daddy too." I smile as I turn in his arms and kiss him lovingly as my arms wrap around his neck.

"We should get the little guy to bed…so I can get you in ours." Christian grinned wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively making me laugh. "Little man time for bed." Christian smiled at Theo, still holding me wrapped in his arms. Theo looked up at us and quickly grabbed his dog and scooped the cars he was playing with up in his arms as he stood, making Christian laugh.

"You can't sleep with your cars buddy. but you can take them to your room, so you can play with them in the morning." I smile at him. "here I'll carry them for you." I add smiling as he drops one.

"come on little man, let's go see your room." Christian smiles as he starts towards the stairs. Theo rushes after him, climbing the stairs on all fours.

"That is mommy and daddy's room." I say as I point to the door at the end of the hall as Theo grabs my hand and puts his thumb in his mouth, his dog tucked under his arm.

"And this is your room." Christian smiles at Theo as he opens the door to the room next to ours and flicks on the light. It was amazing. There was a cute little red race car bed, with bedsheets covered in vehicles. A bedside table, drawers and toy box all decorated with vehicles. There was a nightlight the shape of a helicopter on his bedside table and a huge rug in the middle of the floor that you can drive cars on.

"Christian this is incredible." I smile in awe.

"I can't take the credit. Taylor and Elliot set it all up." Christian smiled watching Theo. He was standing there staring wide eyed at it all.

"Do you like it buddy?" I ask, and he looks up at us and nods smiling and points to his bed. "You've got a big boy race car bed." I smile at him as I walk us into his room. Christian takes the cars from me and places them in Theo's toy box. "come on let's get you ready for bed." I smile as Theo climbs onto his bed. "We'll have to say a big thank you to Taylor and Uncle Elliot when we see them." I smile at Theo as I start to undress him as he just stares around in wonder.

"aa." Theo smiles as he points to his nightlight as Christian comes over with his pyjamas.

"Yeah, it's a helicopter." Christian smiles at him.

"You know, Daddy has a helicopter." I smile at Theo who looks at Christian smiling.

"We have a helicopter." Christian says as he puts Theo's top over Theo's head looking at me. "Everything I have will be yours soon enough." He smiles at me and I just roll my eyes at him. Once Theo's ready I gently tuck him into his bed.

"goodnight Theo. mommy loves you." I smile at him and kiss him on the forehead. He gasps and giggles as he touches his forehead. Christian smiles at him and Theo puts his hand up, Christian laughs and high fives him before kissing him on the forehead making Theo giggle again with his thumb in his mouth.

"Love you buddy. We'll see you in the morning." Christian smiles. We turn off the main light so his nightlight glows on. Theo cuddles his dog with his thumb in his mouth as he watches us go.

Christian and I head into our room and there on my bedside table is a video monitor, so we can see Theo. I smile as I see him lying in his bed, thumb still in mouth. Christian wraps his arms around me from behind as he nuzzles and kisses my neck. His fingers start to roam under my top along my stomach making me smile. Christian kisses down my neck to my shoulder his hand still roams higher under my top. I turn in his embrace and we're kissing passionately, my fingers pushing his top up. He breaks the kiss to let me pull it off before his lips are on mine again as he slowly moves us back towards the bed. He gently pulls up my top, breaking the kiss to pull it over my head. He kisses my lips then trails kisses down my jawline to my shoulder his fingers of one hand pushing the straps of my bra down as he kisses, as his other hand find the clasp of my bra and unhooks it, letting it fall. His lips are on mine again as my hands undo the button of his jeans and gently pushes them down with his boxers, he breaks the kiss as he steps out of them as his fingers undo my jeans, so he's standing in front of me in all his glory. His eyes glow with his love for me as he pushes my jeans down. My hands explore his body as I kiss his chest, he hums pleasantly before lifting my face to his so he's kissing me again as he lowers us both onto the bed. He breaks the kiss to kiss down my body, following his trailing fingers, kiss and teasing each breast as he goes. He kisses my scar on my lower abdomen sending shiver through my body. My hands snake through his hair and gently tug. He moans pleasantly against my skin before coming back to my lips. He gently rolls us so I'm on top. I smile against the kiss before kissing down his jaw to his chest, kissing every little scar before kissing down to his stomach. Christian moves me so I'm straddling him. As I come back to kissing his lips he positions himself and I gently lower myself onto him, sitting up. His hands on my thighs and mine on his chest as we start our rhythm, building higher and higher before I hit my release calling out his name, tipping him over the edge of his, he says my name like it's a prayer. Christian holds me close as I rest on him as we slowly regain ourselves. He rolls us onto our sides as he gently pulls out. His arms still wrapped tightly around me. we lay there just holding each other.

"AAAAAAAA!"

I hear Theo scream through the monitor. Christian quickly grabs his boxers and puts them on as I pull on his top just as I hear the door creak as its pushed open. Christian and I both look towards the noise as a tiny figure climbs up onto the end of the bed and curls up in a ball.

"Come here little guy." I smile at Theo. Theo crawls up the bed and climbs under the covers in between me and Christian and snuggles close to me shaking, doggy still in hand and that famous thumb still in his mouth. I gently stroke his hair and he closes his eyes. Christian lays there with his head propped up on his elbow watching. I look at him and he smiles and moves closer as he places his arm across Theo onto my waist. He kisses me lovingly on the lips before laying down.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey everyone**

 **sorry for the late update, my daughter has special needs and the last fortnight has been**

 **challenging to say the least.**

 **so here's the next chapter, hope you like it,**

 **please let me know what you think x**

* * *

CPOV

I open my eyes to find a pair of grey eyes staring at me. Theo was laying on his side wrapped in Ana's embrace staring at me. his dog held close and the dreaded thumb in his mouth. He gives me a beautiful smile when he sees I'm awake. I give him a matching smile and glance at Ana. She's still fast asleep, she's been working so hard lately, I don't want to wake her. I motion for Theo to keep quiet as I gently release him from Ana's embrace careful not to wake her. He crawls over to me and we both quietly slide off the bed. I quickly grab a t-shirt and sweats and head out the room followed closely by Theo.

"why don't we play with your toys while mommy is sleeping." I smile at Theo as I head into his room. Theo rushes to his toy box and pulls out the cars I had placed there last night. I couldn't help but smile at his eagerness. He looked slightly shocked his cars were still there. He placed the cars on the mat and neatly lined them all up before handing me an orange car to play with. I watched him play so intently and carefully with his cars as we drove them around his play mat, lost in his own imagination. I lost track of time as we played happily together. I could hear music playing from downstairs and then Ana's beautiful voice joined in singing.

"Aa!" Theo suddenly gasped as he sat upright and put his hand to his ear looking at me wonderingly and I know it's because he can hear Ana.

"that's mommy singing." I smile at him. He smiles at me as he listens before standing up and rushes out the room. I follow him and find him standing in the doorway of mine and Ana's room looking around the room. "Theo mommy's downstairs." I smile at him and he rushes back to me as I head for the stairs. He looks at the stairs tentatively as if unsure, attempts the first step and then things better of it. "It's ok buddy." I say as I hold out my hand to him to help. He looks at it, then at me before putting his arms out for me to pick him up. I couldn't help the huge grin that spreads across my face as I gently lift him into my arms. I head towards the kitchen and see Ana in there singing and dancing away to the music as she's making breakfast. I stop and watch, I love seeing her like this, so carefree. My heart swells at the site of her, she's still wearing my t-shirt from last night, but she's put on some pajama shorts. I look at Theo and see he's watching her mesmerized, he has a big beautiful smile on his face as he watches Ana dance and sing. How did I get to be so lucky? I have a beautiful son and the woman of my dreams, yeah, I'm one lucky son of a bitch.

Ana turns and starts as she sees us standing there, both with huge grins on our faces.

"Oh!" she gasps smiling, "There's my boys." She says smiling at us with that breath-taking smile of hers, "Breakfast is nearly ready."

Theo points to the floor and I let him down, he rushes over to Ana and puts his arms up to her. She scoops him up into her arms and sits him on her hip while she flips a pancake with her other hand. Theo rests his head on her shoulder and places a hand to Ana's mouth. She kisses his little hand making him smile.

"aa" Theo says and places his hand on her mouth again. Ana looks confused about what he was trying to say. I walk up behind them. My hand goes around Ana's waist as I kiss Theo on the head then Ana on the lips as she smiles at me.

"He wants you to sing." I smile at her and Theo nods lifting his head to look at me then Ana. Ana laughs, and I see that beautiful blush of hers creep over her skin as she starts to sing along with the music. Theo looks at her as if she was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen before resting his head on her shoulder again.

I grab the orange juice out of the fridge and pour a glass for Ana and me and fill a sippy for Theo, I hand his to him and he smiles as he takes it but doesn't lift his head. Ana starts to serve up one handed not wanting to put Theo down. I smile and help her as her phone starts to ring, she goes to grab it as I finish serving up.

"Hello?... yes…really?... when? …err sure that'll be fine…ok, thank you."

I look up and see the happy carefree Ana was gone, now she looked flustered. "What's wrong?" I ask as I'm at her side in an instant. Theo lifts his head to look at her as my hand finds her waist. She looks at Theo and stroked his hair, giving him a loving smile.

"That was the detective on Jack's case." She says as she walks over and places Theo in his chair where his breakfast was waiting for him. I feel myself tense up at Jacks name, what now. She busys herself cutting up Theo's pancakes and covers them with syrup.

"Ana, your killing me here." I sigh agitated, "What did the detective want?"

APOV

I smile as Theo tucks into his breakfast. I turn back to Christian who was standing extremely close to me now, worry clearly all over his face.

"They think they've found the other guy from the alley." I tell him "they want me to come in and do a line-up." I sigh as Christian instantly pulls me to him as his arms wrap around my waist, he's watching me, he knows I'm not telling him everything. I glance back at Theo, Christian follows my gaze and then walks us backwards further away from Theo for more privacy.

"Ana." He says quietly and gently tilts my head so I'm looking at him.

"Jack's being transported back to Seattle today." I finally sigh.

"What? Why?" Christian says a bit too loud and Theo looks over at us frowning. I give him a quick smile

"Since his crimes started in this state, they feel it only right for him to face judgement for his crimes here." I explain glumly, Christian doesn't look pleased with the news. "Come on let's just eat breakfast." I sigh as I see Theo watching us curiously, his mouth full of pancake.

"When do you have to go in to do the line up?" Christian asks as he sits on one side of Theo and I sit the other.

"today at 10:30." I say as I stab my pancakes, no longer hungry. I suddenly felt sick.

"I'll let Taylor know after breakfast."

"Taylor's off today remember, so is Miss Jones." I smile at Theo, who is one big sticky mess, but is eating away happily. "It's Gail's sister's wedding." I remind him, smiling at the thought of Taylor and miss Jones together.

"Of course. It completely slipped my mind." Christian says as he looks at Theo and took a sip of his drink. "We'll still take the SUV as Theo's car seat is in it." he added absently

"You don't have to come. You can stay here with Theo, it won't take long." I say as I move my food around my plate, but not eating any of it.

Christian frowns and shakes his head. "Yes, I do. I'm not letting you do that alone." He says determinedly making me look at him.

"But what about Theo, it's not really a place for him." I say as I gently stroke Theo's hair, it could use a cut, he gives me a very syrupy smile.

"Yeah, but I doubt he'd stay with anyone else."

I nod, it was true, Theo had relaxed with Christians family but if Christian or I moved to far away from him, he'd come running after us, no matter who was with him.

"And I had an idea to run by you." Christian says after a few minutes silence.

"Oh? What?" I ask intrigued

"What do you think about moving?" he asks as I sip my drink. I look at him shocked, he loves living here. "I was thinking now we have Theo, we needed a family home, with a garden and stuff." He explains making me smile, "so what do you think?" Christian asks looking at me hopefully.

"think it sounds like a really good idea." I smile at him and he leans over Theo to kiss me lovingly.

"great I'll have a look and see what's on the market. We could always knock the property down and get Elliot's company to rebuild if we find the right location." Christian smiles happily, "You're not eating." He suddenly says worriedly as he spots my plate.

"I'm fine." I say as I see him look at me worriedly, "Did you like your breakfast Theo." I smile at him, clearly changing the subject. Theo nods as he drinks his juice. "I think you have more syrup on you than you had on your pancakes." I laugh at him. "Come on little man let's get you washed up." I smile at him as I help him down off the chair. I feel Christian watching us. I look up at him and he grabs my hand pulling me to him so I'm standing in between his legs. I kiss him lovingly on the lips. "Stop worrying. I'm fine, just feeling a bit sick." I smile at him as I stroke the side of his face. He searches my eyes for a moment before nodding.

"aa." Theo says and we both look at him. He's frowning at his hands as he scrunch's his hand in a fist and opens it again, not liking the sticky feeling. Christian laughs

"Come on buddy let's get you washed." Christian smiles. "You wash our son and I'll do the dishes." Christian smiles at me as he stands and kisses me quickly on the lips before letting me go.


	38. Chapter 38

**HEY**

 **SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG,**

 **LIFE JUST GOT IN THE WAY AND THEN WITH**

 **THE MOVIE COMING OUT :-)**

 **I KIND OF GOT WRITERS BLOCK** **BUT I'M BACK NOW SO**

 **SO HERE IS THE NEXT 2 CHAPTER'S**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

APOV

Before long we are pulling into the police station carpark. Christian gets Theo out and he rushes to my side grabbing my hand, thumb in his mouth. I smile lovingly at him as Christian holds the door to the precinct open for us before his hand goes to the small of my back.

"AA!" Theo screeches as he sees how busy it is and instantly puts his arms up to me. I scoop him up as we head to the reception desk. He lays against my chest, resting his head on my shoulder, thumb in mouth.

"Hi, I'm here to see Detective Woods. He's expecting me." I say to the mousy brown-haired gentleman behind the desk, he looks mid-twenties.

"your name miss?" he smiled at me.

"Anastasia Steele." I say as I gently stroke Theo's back. I don't know if I was doing it to soothe him or me, as the gentlemen who's name tag said Davis called Detective Woods to the reception. A few moments later a dark-haired female walked into the reception area.

"Miss Steele" She smiles at me as she held out her hand. "I'm Detective Woods, I've been assigned your case now its officially being charged here." She says as I shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you." I say kindly as she eyes Theo, "This is my fiancée Christian." I introduce and Christian shakes Woods hand, she doesn't ask about Theo. She leads us through the precinct as she explains about the lineup.

"This is one-way glass, so you can see them, but they can't see you." She says as we enter the adjoining room to the lineup. "are you ready?"

I nodded, and she speaks into the intercom. A few seconds later several talk dark-haired men walked into the adjoined room and lined up under their assigned numbers. I was starting to feel even more queasy especially as Detective Woods called each guy to step forward to give me a better view.

"Number 5." I say trying to breathe through the sickness.

"Are you certain?" Detective woods asks, and I nod as I stared at Matt standing under the number five. I'd recognize that face anywhere. It's been part of my nightmares ever since my memory of that night resurfaced. I feel Christian step closer to me as I stare at Matt. Suddenly I can't hold back to wave of sickness.

"I'm going to be sick." I gush as I quickly hand Theo to a startled Christian, getting a whine of protest out of Theo in the process as I rush out to the bathroom across the hall.

A few minutes later I walk out of the bathroom when I'm hit by a familiar and unwelcome voice, "What's she doing here?" I turn and there stood a blonde-haired woman in her late forties, early fifties. Her stick figure clad in the best clothes, her hair and nails pristine and those lips covered in bright red lipstick turned into a sneer as she walks towards me.

"What are you doing here? Trying to ruin my son's life even more." She sneers as she stands in front of me, looking at me like I'm a bug that needs to be squashed.

"Hello Elena." I sigh. "and I think you have that backwards, Jack ruined my life."

"OH? You were the one who shot him." Elena snaps as I see Christian out of the corner of my eye. He was instantly at my side, hand on my lower back, Theo sitting up on his hip watching.

"I shot him to stop him from killing me, like he did to his unborn child." I snapped back at her, I was so not in the mood for this. I felt Christian stiffen next to me, I hadn't spoken about what happened that day since I explained it to the detectives back in Houston.

"Miss. Lincoln. Please." An officer who had been dealing with her says clearly looking annoyed. Elena ignored him.

"Please, he'd never do that!" Elena practically spits venomously, "I told him you were nothing but trouble. You weren't worthy of him. You didn't understand his needs."

I couldn't help but laugh sarcastically at her words. I could see Theo holding his arms out to me.

"The funny thing is I know you believe what you're saying." I laugh sarcastically. "His need was to beat the crap out of me on a daily basis was it?" I snap back at her. "to stab me because I wouldn't let him and his friend rape me in an alleyway? To follow me across the country to finish the job? if you think those are acceptable needs then your just as bad as your son." I add angrily. I grab Theo who was whining at me for ignoring his out stretched arms. He clings to me tightly and buries his face in my hair.

"You bitch!" Elena spits and raises her hand looking like she was about to hit me. Christian is instantly in front of me glaring at Elena.

"I'm not your son. I don't hit women. But if you touch her I may make an exception." He says dead calmly to Elena, showing his anger more than if he had shouted

"Miss. Lincoln. May I remind you, you are in the middle of a police station." Detective Woods interjects as she comes out of the lineup room after hearing all the commotion. She nods to the officer next to Elena and he starts to escort her away against her protests.

I hated that Theo had to see that. I gently stroke his back and kiss his hair as I watch Elena being escorted away. I notice the precinct was eerily quiet and I realize everyone had stopped to watch, but now it was over people started to get back to what they were doing. I feel a hand on my waist and I jump at the touch before realizing it was Christian. He looks at me worriedly and I give him a small smile.

"Come on let's go." He says still watching me worriedly and I see a flash. We both turn to see a couple of photographers snapping pictures of us while an officer is trying to remove them from the precinct.

"crap." I say holding Theo tighter.

"There's more outside." Detective woods says and Christian and I look at her. "It seems someone tipped off the press that Mr. Grey was at the police station." She says looking apologetically at us.

Shit! That's all we need. Since the incident with Jack where Christian was involved had been in Houston, Taylor had been able to keep Christian's name out of it. but I guess his involvement with me is now about to become very public news, and so is Theo.

A couple of officer's escort us to our car. Theo looked up as we walked out of the station curious to see what all the flashing was.

"Aa!" he squealed scared and buried his face back into my hair. Christian stands next to me on Theo's side trying to shield him as much as he could. Ignoring all the calls and questions being shouted at us. I climbed into the back of the car with Theo and Christian rushed around to the driver's seat as the press held there cameras up against our windows, while the officers tried to hold them off as best they could, but there was a fair few of them.

"It's ok Theo. You're safe." I say soothingly to Theo as Christian sped away. "You need to get into your seat buddy." I say as he wouldn't let go of me. "Mommy's going to sit right next to you ok." I say as I finally manage to get him in his seat. I strap him in quickly before strapping myself in. he was shaking, his thumb in his mouth. I see Christian glance through the rearview mirror at us worriedly. I gently stroke Theo's hair trying to soothe him. I rest my head against his car seat. I feel drained and the queasiness is still there, as Christian drives us home.


	39. Chapter 39

CPOV

I pull into the carpark and glance in the rearview mirror to see Theo and Ana both asleep. Ana's hand still resting on Theo protectively. Ana looks peaceful and I don't want to wake her after everything that's come back to the surface today, especially running into that bastard's mother; and now the bloody press is going to be all over it; and all this on top of being sick. I sigh and climb out of the car. I decide to ring Welch to get this under control as quick as I can. I rest against my car door and run a hand through my hair frustrated as I wait for Welch to pick up.

"Mr. Grey." He says

"Welch, Miss Steele and I were at the police station today dealing with part of the Hyde case and someone tipped off the press. We were ambushed. I need you to do find out what they know and try and do some damage control."

"Yes sir, I'll get right on it."  
"Oh and find out why Miss Lincoln, was at the precinct. She's Jack's mother." It seemed very convenient she was there the same time Ana was. It didn't look like Detective woods had known she was there.

"Yes sir." Welch says, I thank him and hang up.

"hey beautiful, we're home." I say soothingly as I gently stroke the hair out of Ana's face. She stirs and opens those beautiful eyes to me and smiles before she registers where she is. She sits up and goes to unstrap Theo. "I'll get him." I smile at her and gently help her out the car and straight into my arms. I hug her tightly and kiss her neck, before I reluctantly release her to get my son out of the car.

APOV

Christian settled Theo in the living room with his toys, while I go and freshen up and brush my teeth.

"Why don't you lay down and rest. I'll make you some lunch." Christian says as his arms wrap me as I walk into the living room.

"I'm fine." I shake my head.

"You've not eaten anything all day and you were sick at the station," Christian says full of concern. His hand stroke my face and I know he's checking my temperature. "Let me take care of you." He pleads

"I don't want to hold up in bed while you two are down here." I say determinedly, and Christian sighs frustrated.

"well will you rest on the sofa then?" he asks as he rests his forehead against mine, pulling me closer. "please beautiful." He adds, he looks so worried, my heart aches at the fact it's me making him worry. I gently cup his face and he kisses my palm still watching me for my answer.

"OK." I sigh, "I'll rest on the sofa."

Christian looks relieved and walks me over to the sofa.

"aa!" Theo says as he comes up to me showing me what he's just made out of Lego.

"That's great buddy." I smile and go to crouch down near his table when Christian catches my arm and points to the sofa. I roll my eyes at him making him smirk. I sit on the sofa and Christian grabs a blanket from the ottoman. As he bends down to cover me with it I grab his t-shirt and pull him to me as I kiss him. "Stop worrying about me. I'm fine." I breathe as I pull out of the kiss.

"Never going to happen." Christian sighs as I pull him down to sit next to me. "You and Theo are my world." He adds giving me another kiss. I feel someone tapping my leg and pull out of the kiss to see Theo standing next to me. he holds up another creation.

"Wow, that's very cool." I smile at him and I'm rewarded by his beautiful Grey smile.

"Mommy's feeling a little poorly buddy, you going to help me look after her?" Christian says to Theo making me roll my eyes. Theo looks from Christian to me and lays his head lovingly on my lap, making me and Christian smile at him. Theo then suddenly rushes over to his Lego table grabs something and comes running back. He looks at me and then holds out his doggy for me.

"that's very sweet buddy, thank you." I smile lovingly at him as I take his dog.

"Why don't you look after mommy for me buddy and I'll make us some lunch." Christian smiles at Theo and kisses me on the temple before getting up and heading to the kitchen. Theo watches him go. He rushes off to his toys again, grabs something else and climbs up onto the sofa next to me. he sits down next to me and hands me a car before he lays his head on my lap, thumb in mouth as he drives his car on the sofa next to him and over my legs.

Christian made us all sandwich's and we sat and ate them on the sofa as he refused to let me move, when his phone rang.

"Grey." He said as he answered his phone watching me place my sandwich on the table, with only a couple of mouthfuls gone. "What have you found out Welch?" he asks frowning at me then he looks at Theo who's wolfed down his food and was now drinking his nutrient drink as he rides his plane around the living room. "ok, so what can we expect?...ok…yes I agree…and the other thing I asked you to check?...ok well keep me updated, thanks welch." He hangs up and looks at me, "You really not going to eat anymore?"

I shake my head and he looks frustrated and worried. "What did Welch want?"

"I phoned him about the press earlier." He says as he sits back on the sofa and I curl up to his side, his arm instantly goes around me. "someone had tipped them off I was there for the Hyde case. But the appearance of Theo intrigued them just as much, so it looks like it'll be a bit of both in the news tomorrow." He says sadly as he watches Theo drive around the sofa. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't want you to have to go through all this publically…It may drag on until Jack's trial…Welch is looking into boosting our security, especially for you and Theo."

"It's not your fault Christian. We're lucky we've managed to keep it quiet this long." I say as I lay a hand on his chest. He sighs and holds me tighter.

The rest of the day consisted of me throwing up everything I ate, making Christian even more anxious and worried. Theo had coming running after me one time I was sick and now he won't leave myside, not even to go with Christian to get cookies or play with his toys. After the second time I was sick Christian was adamant I be in bed. So, I lay there with Theo curled up against me watching a kid's movie on the TV Christian had set up. Christian sat in bed next to us working on his laptop and house hunting. We found two we liked the look of and Christian booked us in to view them.

I woke the next day feeling nauseous as ever. Taylor and Miss Jones were back and Theo's, Christian and my photo was in nearly every magazine and newspaper. The press has finally realized that the woman dating the infamous Mr. Grey is the same Ana Steele who was a victim of attempted murder by the Jack Hyde only mere months ago. The Press are also very intrigued to find out about Theo. One magazine has a side by side photo of Theo and Christian and it's no denying there related, but the press hasn't figured out how Christian hid his child for so long and who the mother is.

Christian is downstairs with Taylor sorting out our extra security, he's refusing to let me get out of bed again. Theo slept with us again last night, refusing to leave me, Christian took him to bed and he just screamed and cried until Christian put him down and he ran straight back to me. He's currently lying next to me, thumb in mouth, watching cars movie. He's glued to it, he hasn't moved since it came on. My phone starts to ring, and I answer it before realizing it was my mom face timing me. Her face suddenly popped up on my screen, she's caught a tan since the last time we spoke.

"Hey mom." I smile at her

"Ana sweetheart." She beams at me, "Is there something you forgot to tell me?"

I frown not sure what she's talking about and shake my head.

"Bob has just handed me the newspaper." She says clearly seeing I'm confused, she turns the phone, so I can see the huge photo of me with Theo in my arms and it dawns on me I'd forgotten to call her and tell her about Theo.

"I'm so sorry mom, I was meant to call you to tell you about him. It just happened so fast. The boy in the photo is Theo, our son" I clarify as moms face reappears looking shocked and confused.

"Well last time I checked pregnancy isn't that quick, and the child looks to be at least a year old."

"He's actually nearly three." I smile and move the camera, so she can see him lying next to me. "Theo, say hi to your grandma Carla." Theo looks at the phone and rests his head on me shyly as he gives a little wave with the hand that's thumb isn't glued to his mouth. I gently stroke his hand lovingly with my spare hand before turning the camera back to me.

"so, you adopted? But he looks so much like Christian." Carla says still bewildered.

"That's because he is Christian's son." I try to explain. "Christian didn't even know he existed until he ended up in the hospital I work at. I can't really go into detail with little ears listening." I look down at Theo, he's glued back to cars. "His biological mother passed and not in a good way, police officers found him in the apartment and brought him to the hospital and DNA test came back saying he was Christian's." I say looking back at my mom.

"And I take it you're ok with suddenly having to take care of another woman's child."

"He's mine mom. I adopted him." I clarify, and mom raises her eyebrows and smiles.

"so, your telling me I'm a grandma." She shakes her head happily, but I can see she's still trying to wrap her head around it all. We chat for a little while longer catching each other up on everything that's happened since we last spoke, mom told me about her new phase of jewellery making. Last month it was pottery. Just as we said goodbye, Gail walks in with lunch for Theo and me.

"Thank you, Miss Jones." I smile kindly at her as she places the tray on the bed.

"Your welcome." She smiles kindly. "I made up Theo's nutrient drink as Mr. Grey said he hasn't had it today." She adds handing Theo his sippy cup. He takes it giving Miss Jones a little smile.

"That's great thank you. Is Christian still sorting out security with Taylor?" I haven't seen him since breakfast, when we found out what the Press had printed.

"I believe so." She smiles kindly. I eye the food and notice chicken soup, crackers and a ginger ale for me and a jacket potato with beans and cheese for Theo. "Is there anything else I can get for you miss Steele?" Miss Jones asks as I pull the tray over Theo's legs like a table.

"no thank you." I smile, and she nods and leaves. Theo was wary about his food at first but once he tried it he wolfed it down. I managed to eat a couple of crackers and half the soup, I just hope it stays down this time.

Unfortunately, no such luck, and to make matters worse Christian had just come up to see us when it happened.

"That's it. you're going to see a doctor." He says frustrated after I came out of the bathroom, pulling out his phone

"I'll be fine Christian it's just a stomach bug, it'll pass." I sigh as I climbed back into bed, silently praying it'll pass soon. Theo edged closer to me as I settled in.

"Andrea, get a doctor to come out to see Ana as soon as possible…good…let me know." And he hangs up and I roll my eyes.

"Phone her back and cancel, I'm fine, if it doesn't go in a day or so then I'll go to the doctors." I sigh

"baby you've not kept anything down in over 24 hours." He says frustrated, before his face softens with worry as he comes and sits on the bed looking at me, "baby, just let the doctor check you out, I've seen you in a hospital bed more than I'd like, I don't want to see you in one again." He strokes a loose piece of hair behind my ear; I hate seeing him worry about me. I sigh and nod, pouting my defeat making Christian smile and kiss me lovingly on the lips.

"hey little buddy," Christian smiles at Theo, who's laying on his stomach, feet in the air drawing. Theo gives him his beautiful grey smile and shows him his picture. "That's amazing Theo." Christian beams as he looks at Theo's picture of a car. Christian lays on his stomach next to Theo as Theo hands him a crayon to draw with. I lay there watching my beautiful boys as I doze off to sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

**HEY EVERYONE.**

 **I'M BACK.**

 **I'M SO SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED,**

 **MY COMPUTER DECIDED TO BREAK ON ME SO I HAD TO WAIT UNTIL I COULD AFFORD A NEW ONE.**

 **I'M JUST GRATEFUL I SAVED MY STORY TO THE CLOUD :-)**

 **ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

 **I PLAN TO UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER IN A DAY OR SO.**

* * *

40

 **CPOV**

The doctor came and checked Ana and requested she get some blood tests taken if sickness hadn't stopped by the next day, so here we are, sitting in a hospital room waiting for a nurse to come and do Ana's blood tests. I glance at Theo sitting in the chair in the corner playing on my phone as I pace the room nervously. Ana watching me from the bed. I hate seeing Ana ill, she puts on a brave face, but I can see she feels worse than she lets on. To the doctor she admitted to feeling sick, dizzy, light-headed and tired. Fuck! What's wrong with her. I keep getting flashbacks of her laying in a hospital bed unconcious, and its making me worry ten times more, and I know she's hating all the fuss I'm making over her, but I can't stand to think of her getting sick and ending back in hospital.

"Christian, stop" she sighs frustrated making me stop my pacing, she pulls me to her. I stand in between her legs that are dangling off the bed and hold her tight.

"sorry." I sigh resting my forehead against her. "It's just last time you were in hospital…" I shake my head, not bringing myself to say it. we lost the baby, and I very nearly lost her. I sigh closing me eyes, I can't lose her.

"I know." Ana said quietly as she cupped my face, making me look at her. "I'm going to be fine." She kisses me lovingly on the lips as the nurse finally walked in. Theo comes rushing to us the moment the door opens, and I scoop him up even though he wants Ana.

Once she was done we headed back to the car, we had an appointment to view the houses we'd found, I'd tried to tell Ana we'd reschedule for when she's better, but she wasn't having any of it. so, Taylor and Sawyer, Ana and Theo's new private protection are driving us to the first house will be viewing today. It's in a gated community about five minute's drive from my parents. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing; I mean I love my parents, but if we live so close are they just going to keep coming over and interfere with mine and Ana's time?

We drive through the gated community and it looks like a nice enough place to raise a child, though the houses were a bit close together for my liking, putting me off this property a bit more before I've even seen it; but I'm pleased when Taylor stops in front of another set of gates; the property has its own privacy gates. Taylor stops in front of a large house that has a wraparound porch and a three-door garage attached. Sawyer opens Ana's door for her while Taylor opens mine. I grab Theo out of his car seat and walk up the porch to meet the brown-haired gentleman standing there in a cheap navy suit.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, pleasure to meet you." He smiles and shakes my hand as Ana comes up next to me. Ana smiles and shakes his hand but doesn't correct him, making me smile wider; I can't wait until I can officially call her Mrs. Grey. "I'm Shane Hines, I'll be showing you around the properties today." He smiles, especially at Ana, making my blood start to boil as I see his eyes roam up and down Ana hungrily as he explains about the property. I pull Ana close to me, wrapping my spare arm around her waist. Pointedly telling him to back the fuck off, she's mine. He pauses his eye fucking of my future wife for a moment and looks at me with Theo in my arms. I glare at him and he quickly starts to show us around the house.

We had just walked into the third room, which is a large lounge area, when my blood starts to boil again as I catch him checking out Ana from behind. Jesus is this guy for real. I put Theo down and he instantly goes to Ana's side, making Shane halt his wandering eyes when he sees him, and I instantly go to Ana's side. That's right, she has a kid; my kid, now back the fuck off; I say with my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ana whispers to me. I turn to see her looking at me as she places her spare hand on my waist, her other hand holding Theo's.

"I don't like the way this idiot keeps eyeing you up." I sigh as I pull her closer, my hands on her waist again. Ana side glances at Shane, who sure enough is checking out her legs. He quickly busies himself with his phone when he sees us looking. Ana kisses me lovingly on the lips.

"I only want you." She says quietly to me before leaning in to whisper in my ear. "And when Theo's asleep tonight, I'll show you just how much I want you." She breathes into my ear sending shivers through my body straight to my groin as she nips my earlobe and kisses my neck. I pull her closer and groan pleasantly at her words making her laugh before I kiss her longingly on the lips before I feel Theo's hand on my leg. I smile down at him as I wrap my arm around Ana's waist as we follow Shane into the next room.

 **APOV -the next day.**

The house hunting was great, both Christian and I fell in love with the first house, that Christian put an offer in later that day. It has so much potential, Christian wants Elliot to renovate a few things, and he wants Elliot to make the garages into an apartment for Taylor and Miss Jones.

Unfortunately, its back to reality today as Christian has gone back to work today as he had an important meeting he needed to attend. Though I don't know how much work he's been doing as he keeps texting me to see how me and Theo are doing. He hated the idea of going back to work today and very nearly cancelled the meeting, but I finally persuaded him that Theo and I would be fine while he went to work. That hasn't stopped him texting every 30 minutes, so when my phone rang I just answered it without checking the caller id.

"Hello." I smiled into the phone as I watched Theo add another Lego brick to his creation.

"May I please speak to Miss Anastasia Steele." A woman's voice replied.

"Speaking" I said slightly shocked it wasn't Christian.

"I'm nurse Mead, I'm calling in regard to your blood test results."

"Was everything ok?" I ask shocked again by how quickly the results have come back.

"Doctor Bailey would like you to come in to discuss your results." The nurse said and my stomach twists. That can't be good. "She has an empty slot today at 1:30."

"Err…yes that should be fine." I agreed trying to keep myself calm and not panic in front of Theo.

"Great, I'll book you in." I can hear her typing away on her computer as I glance at the clock on the wall.


	41. Chapter 41

**APOV**

Before I knew it, I was sitting in the Doctor's office with Theo on my lap. I had decided not to tell Christian until I knew the results and I made Sawyer promise not to tell Christian or Taylor he had driven me to the hospital, as I knew it would only make Christian panic and drop everything and come running. Luckily there wasn't any press outside waiting for us, they had all followed Christian.

"Thank you for coming in to discuss your results Miss Steele." Doctor Bailey smiles

"It's no problem." I smile kindly, "Is there something wrong?" I ask nervously

"Due to your medical issues in the past I thought it'd be best to tell you in person." She smiled glancing down at my file.

Oh god! What now? I instantly hugged Theo closer to me. he glanced up from my phone to look at me then rested his head against me as he looked back to the cartoon playing on the phone.

"Just tell me." I sighed wanting this to be over with.

"You're pregnant." Doctor Bailey said watching for my reaction, and I was suddenly consumed with a strange sense de'ja vu before I words sunk in.

"No, that's not possible. I can't be pregnant. I was told I couldn't conceive naturally." I babbled shaking my head, not believing in her words. This must be some cruel joke.

Doctor Bailey nodded her head, "It is very rare for a person with your condition to fall pregnant naturally, but not unheard of." Doctor Bailey said soothingly clearly seeing I'm on the verge of panicking. I continued to shake my head at her words. This can't be happening. I have my precious boy and my amazing soon to be husband, can my world really get happier? "Why don't we do an ultrasound and go from there?" Doctor Bailey said watching me cautiously.

I nod as Doctor Bailey stands up. I set Theo down and walk over to the table dazed. I was vaguely aware of what Doctor Bailey was saying and what I was doing before I laid on the bed. Theo climbed up and stood on the chair next to my head, looking unsure at Doctor Bailey. I smiled at him and stroked his face lovingly trying to reassure him and he laid his head onto my chest, then I heard it. I gasped as the room was suddenly filled with the sound of a heartbeat.

"Aaa?" Theo said as he stood back up and put his hands to his ears looking around the room then back to me.

"That's…that's mommy's baby." I gasped at him. I can't believe this is happening.

"Actually babies."

"Wait! What?" my head snaps to Doctor Bailey who was examining the screen. She nods smiling as she turns the screen, so I can see. There on the screen was what looked like two little bubbles with a little blob in each. I stare at the screen shocked, "Tw…Twins?" I stutter and Doctor Bailey nods. "Are they ok?"

"Everything looks good. there heartbeats are both strong and healthy." She says looking at the screen again, as I listened to the heartbeat, realizing it was two beating in near sync. I couldn't help the smile and tears that escaped.

"Aa" Theo said as he touched my face where the tears had run looking worried.

"I'm ok buddy. "I smile at him. "Mommy has babies in her tummy." I smile at him still not quite believing it, "you're going to be a big brother." Everything feels like a dream.

"Baby A is measuring 6 weeks 4 days." Doctor Bailey says as she writes something down. "Baby B is measuring 6 weeks 2 days."

The rest of the appointment was like a blur. I still felt like I was in a dream as the nurse at reception handed me my scan photos and prescription for my prenatal vitamins. Theo sat on my hip just watching "are you going to help me tell daddy you're going to be a big brother?" I smile at him as I wait for the nurse to book my next appointment. Theo nods giving me his beautiful grey smile before putting his thumb in his mouth. He rests his head on my shoulder as I kiss his hair, before heading towards Sawyer who was waiting near the entrance of the room, surveilling everyone in the waiting room looking for threats, I can't help but roll my eyes at him as there was only two pregnant women and an elderly man in the room.

 **CPOV**

Taylor finally pulled into the carpark. I've missed Ana and Theo like crazy today. I've been texting to make sure everything was ok, and Ana always replied saying everything was fine. I even called Sawyer about 12ish to check but he just told me the same as Ana. I hated going back to work when I knew Ana's not well and leaving her to look after Theo at the same time. I step out of the elevator and smile instantly as I see them both playing cars on the living room floor. Theo and Ana both look up as they hear me come in. Theo gives me a huge smile as if he didn't think he'd be seeing me again. He picks up a car and rushes over to give it to me.

"Hey little man, have you had a good day?" I smile as I take the car from him. he nods happily before running back to Ana and his cars.

"We've had a very interesting day." Ana smiles as she gets up. I instantly wrap her in my arms and kiss her. God I've missed her. "How was your day?" she smiles as her fingers play with the hair at the nape of my neck.

"Boring…Better now." I smile the last part as I kiss her again on the lips. "So how was your day interesting?" I ask as we walk over to the sofa. Theo follows, and I sit him on my lap, happy to be home with my family. Work had been manic with constant meetings.

"Well, Theo made you something for you." Ana smiled innocently.

"Oh?" I smirk, knowing she was up to something.

"Theo go get daddy's card." Ana smiled at him, Theo smiled and slid off my lap. He rushed over to the coffee table, picked up something and came rushing back.

"Aaa" he smiled as he held it out to me.

"Thank you." I smile at him as I lifted him back onto my lap before opening it. There was a picture obviously drawn by Theo. Ana has written 'My family' at the top of the page. There was a large blue squiggle labelled 'daddy' a red one labelled 'mommy' and a small green one labelled 'Theo'.

"aaa." Theo pointed at the picture and looked at me.

"It's fantastic Theo." I smile proudly at him, kissing his head, "Thank you."

"Turn the page, there's more." Ana smiles and Theo turns the page for me. 'And the twins' was written in large letters on one side of the page, while the other side held a black and white photo. I frown at the words, twins? Who is the twins? I glance at Ana confused and she's just watching me a smile playing on her lips. I look back at the photo and finally realized it wasn't a photo, it was a scan picture; and there in the middle there was what looked like two little bubbles. What the fuck? There at the top of the scan was Ana's name and today's date.

"Wh…what?" I stutter trying to wrap my head round this as I look from the scan to Ana, "But I thought you…we couldn't get pregnant?"

"Apparently I can, and we have." Ana smiled, "It's apparently the reason why I've been so sick these last couple of days." I couldn't believe it. I looked back at the scan, my heart racing and my mind going a million miles a minute. Fuck! A baby! Fuck! Two babies! I'm going to be a dad! Again. I look at Theo who was looking at the scan. I wasn't there to protect him when he was born. I missed so much of his life. What if I screw this up? I suddenly felt Ana's hand stroke the side of my face, bringing me back to the here and now. I looked at her and she was watching me worriedly. Shit! I've scared her. I smile and lean in and kiss her lovingly on the lips.

"Are they ok?" I ask glancing back at the scan.

"Yeah they're fine. Their heartbeats are strong." Ana smiled.

"You heard their heartbeats." I grinned as my head snapped up to look at Ana again.

"Yep." She nodded, "We heard the babies didn't we Theo." she smiled. Theo nodded smiling at Ana and pointing to her stomach as he looked at me.

"Mommy has babies in her tummy." I smile at him. I never thought I would be saying those words. "You're going to be a big brother." I added just as Miss Jones came out of the kitchen to announce dinner. I set Theo down and stood up.

"are you ok with this?" Ana asks as she stands next to me looking at me searchingly.

"I never thought I would be saying you're pregnant." I beam at her as my hand goes to her stomach, "I know we said we'd do the whole IVF thing one day…but I never thought it would happen on its own, and so soon." My thumb strokes across her stomach as I look down at it. "I'm more than ok with it." I smile lovingly at her, "I love you more than anything Ana…and I love the fact you are having our baby." I kiss her slow and lovingly, pouring all my love into the kiss. "Babies." I correct myself as I pull out of the kiss smiling. "You're already and amazing mom to Theo." I kiss her on the lips, my hand still on her stomach. "I love that our little family is growing, I'm just shocked its happening so fast."

"I know it's a lot to take in." Ana smiles as she strokes the side of my face lovingly, "I didn't believe it myself until I heard their heartbeats."

"I can't wait to hear them." I smile "maybe I can get mom to give us another scan." I added mischievously. Ana smiles and looks away. "What's the matter?"

"It's…it's just after last time I kind of want to wait to tell people...at least until they've reached the 12-week barrier." Ana looked down sadly, "It's just if anything happens I don't think I could stand the looks again." My stomach twists at her words as I remember last time, knowing full well what looks she was talking about. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her.

"we can do that." I say lovingly, silently praying nothing to go wrong this time.

"thank you." Ana smiles

"Anything for you." I breathe and give her another quick kiss on the lips. "Come on, let's eat." I smile, and Ana rolls her eyes at me, as she knows I'm going to make sure she eats more now I know she's pregnant. I laugh as we follow Theo, who's stood near the entrance waiting for us.

"It's a good job we got the house." I smile at Ana.

"Really?" Ana beams happily at me and I nod happily as I lift Theo into his chair.

"can you imagine 3 kids in this place." I laugh making Ana laugh with me.


	42. Chapter 42

**Thank you for all your reviews.**

 **please keep them coming, I love to hear your thoughts and ideas.**

 **hope you enjoy this next chapter x**

* * *

 **APOV**

It has been just over two weeks since we found out about the twins. Christian has gone into over protective mode and treating me like I'm going to break, and the continuous morning sickness doesn't help; and whoever named it morning sickness seriously got that wrong, try 24/7 sickness. His over protectiveness hasn't been too bad to deal with as it's only pretty much been me and Theo but today we are going over to his parents. It'll be the first time we have seen them since Theo's welcome home party. I sigh and watch my beautiful man sleeping next to me, I gently move my arm that's splayed across his chest and gently trace the curve of his define muscles with my finger absentmindedly.

"Hmmm." He moans pleasantly as he turns on his side and snuggles closer to me, so our noses are near enough touching. I can't help but smile when he moves to kiss me without even opening his eyes. I happily oblige and kiss him sweetly on the lips. "I love waking up with you in my arms." He breathes smiling finally opening his eyes, "Happy birthday beautiful." He smiles kissing me again.

I smile just as our bedroom door opens and Theo comes barreling onto the bed. He gives us his beautiful smile when he sees we're awake

"hahahahaha morning Theo." I laugh as he crawls up between us making Christian smile. Christian tickles him gently and is rewarded by his beautiful little giggle.

"I'll save you Theo." I laugh as I hug him to me to stop Christian tickling him. Theo giggles and hugs me watching Christian excitedly. Christian sits up smiling playfully.

"But who's going to save you beautiful." Christian grins devilishly as he leans closer and starts tickling me making me laugh.

"AAAAAA!" Theo shouts holding his hands out to Christian making Christian stop to look at him. Theo pointed to my stomach and frowned at Christian. "BB."

We both freeze and stare at Theo shocked as he lays his head on my stomach. That was the first time he has said anything other than his normal 'aaa'.

"Great now you've taught him to be over protective." I laugh at Christian. "My clever boy." I smile at Theo as I stroke his hair.

"That's right Theo. babies." Christian beamed at Theo and kissed him on the head before he laid back down next to me. Christian strokes the side of my face lovingly and kisses me on the lips. He then moved down the bed next to Theo and kissed my stomach. Theo smiled at Christian and did the same making Christian smile at him proudly. Theo loves copying Christian, and Christian has been teaching him to be gentle with me because of the babies and to kiss my stomach every morning and night. My heart swells at the sight of them, My world. I run my hands through their hair at the same time and they both look up at me with the same beautiful smile.

"BB." Theo says stroking my stomach smiling.

"That's right, we have to be gentle with mommy and the babies." Christian smiles at Theo. "We love you babies." Christian spoke to my stomach before kissing it again and stroking it lovingly.

"aaa." Theo smiles laying his head on my stomach. And that was it, the water works started as watched them, my heart bursting with love for my boys.

"Hey, no crying." Christian said soothingly as he catches me wiping my eyes.

"There happy tears, I promise." I smile at him as he leans over me wiping a tear from my cheek. "I just didn't think I could be this happy." I said as the tears kept coming. "God these stupid pregnancy hormones." I gush as I wipe the tears and look away from Christian trying to get my emotions in check. Christian rolls onto the bed next to me and pulls me into a hug, kissing my neck. I feel Theo stroke my hair and I pull out of the hug to see him sitting on the pillow next to me. I smile at my precious boy, so caring and loving just like his daddy.

"Ok shall we go get some breakfast," I smile at him trying to divert the attention away from me. Theo smiles and nods scurrying off the bed. Christian laughs at his eagerness. "I'll make breakfast, you lay down and relax and be prepared to be pampered today birthday girl." Christian smiles at me as he tucks me in.

"You pamper me every day." I laugh at him rolling my eyes.

"I like taking care of you, so get used to it." he smiles lovingly and kisses me. "come on Theo lets go make mommy breakfast." He smiles at Theo as he heads for the door where Theo is stood waiting. I sigh as I watch them go, looking around for something to do while I wait for them to come back. I check my phone and reply to the birthday wishes I had received from my mom and Ray. I can hear Christian laugh at something and a little giggle follow, and it brings a smile to my face. I get up and grab my guitar before settling back on the bed, strumming a few tunes while I wait for my boys to come back.

"aaa." I heard Theo say

"Mommy's playing her guitar." I heard Christian answer and I smiled at the fact they could hear me. "If we finish this quickly we can go and see." Christian added and then laughed at something Theo must have done as I start to strum another tune and it wasn't long before I realize I've been strumming a familiar song. I back tracked to the beginning again of the Ed Sheeran song – Thinking out loud I had by strumming and started singing.

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before_  
 _And I can't sweep you off of your feet_  
 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_  
 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

 _And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_  
 _And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_  
 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_  
 _Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_  
 _And I just wanna tell you I am_

 _So, honey now_  
 _Take me into your loving arms_  
 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
 _Place your head on my beating heart_  
 _I'm thinking out loud_  
 _Maybe we found love right where we are_

 _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_  
 _And the crowds don't remember my name_  
 _When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm_  
 _I know you will still love me the same_

 _'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen_  
 _Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

 _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
 _Maybe it's all part of a plan_  
 _I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_  
 _Hoping that you'll understand_

 _But baby now_  
 _Take me into your loving arms_

I felt the bed move and looked up from my guitar to see Theo climbing up onto the bed. He sat at the bottom of the bed watching fascinated. I couldn't help but smile at him. I looked up to see Christian placing a tray of food on the bed and sliding on next to me as I carried on singing for him.

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
 _Place your head on my beating heart_  
 _I'm thinking out loud_  
 _That maybe we found love right where we are, oh_

 _So, baby now_  
 _Take me into your loving arms_  
 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
 _Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart_  
 _I'm thinking out loud_  
 _That maybe we found love right where we are_

 _Oh, maybe we found love right where we are_  
 _And we found love right where we are_

As soon as I had finished singing Christian leaned in cupping my face as he kissed me lovingly. I felt a hand on mine then the strings of my guitar strummed. I looked down to see Theo looking at the guitar fascinated as he touched the strings.

"Mommy will teach you to play when you get bigger." I promised him smiling.

"Theo." Christian smiled at him and pointed at something on the bed as I put my guitar next to the bed. I looked back to find Theo sitting on his knees holding 2 dozen blush and white roses. They looked nearly as big as him.

"Aaa." Theo smiled as he held them out for me.

"Thank you, buddy, there beautiful." I smile at him as I take them. They really were beautiful

"Happy birthday mommy." Christian breathes in my ear as kisses my shoulder as his hand find its usual spot on my stomach. Theo smiles as he looks at the flowers pointing to them intrigued.

"Theo chose them." Christian smiles at Theo, "And he made you breakfast." Christian added as he pulled the tray closer placing it over my legs. There was fresh cut fruit, pancakes, eggs and 3 glasses of orange juice.

"It looks yummy Theo, Thank you." I smile at him sitting opposite me and kissed Christian thank you, where he lay propped up on his elbow next to me. we all ate happily together, while I silently prayed I would keep it down today.

Once we had all finished Christian placed the tray on the floor and came back with a pile of gifts. Theo bounced excitedly at the sight of them.

"Go give that to mommy." Christian whispered to Theo as he handed him a small square gift. Theo grinned and crawled over to me. I pulled him into my lap as I took it. I kissed his head as I started to unwrap it. Theo's eyes glued to the present. Inside the box was the most beautiful white gold charm bracelet.

"It's so beautiful." I breathed as I admired the charms, it was my family. There was a beautiful diamond heart with a key to represent Christian, a beautiful pair of angel wings to represent the baby we lost and a little round charm with Theo's handprint and name on. It was perfect.

"There's plenty of room to add the twins when they get here." Christian smiled as he gently took it and clasped it around my wrist. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss.

"Thank you it's perfect." I breathe as I pull out of the kiss. Christian was smiling at me full of love as he stroked my cheek wiping away a loose tear.

"I swear this pregnancy hormones are making me a blubbering mess." I laugh as I wipe my eyes. He gently kissed me on the lips again still stroking my cheek.

"Your perfect." He breathed smiling. I smiled and looked at my bracelet again. Theo reached out to touch it.

"Look that's you." I smile as I show him his charm, "That's daddy." I smiled as Theo touched the heart, turning it in his fingers so it sparkled in the light.

"We're not done yet." Christian smiled as he picked up another gift and handed it to me.

"aaa." Theo smiled happily as he pointed it at. I smiled at Christian, kissed Theo on the head and took the present. It was a beautiful picture frame with a clay print of Theo's hand and foot with a picture of him laying his head on my shoulder looking at the camera as I kissed his head and another of him giving us his beautiful grey smile.

"when did you get time to do all this." I smiled in awe at Christian, who just smiled at me.

"Aaa." Theo pointed at the picture of him and me.

"That's you and mommy." Christian smiled at him as Theo looked at me smiling as Christian handed me the next gift.

It had just gone 11 when we pulled up to Christian's parents' house. Christian had given Sawyer and Taylor the day off as we'd be spending the day with our family. I slid out the car and opened the back door to get Theo and Christian was at my side in an instant.

"Don't." his hand instantly going to my stomach, "I'll get him." he added as he leaned in to unstrap Theo.

"Christian." I sighed as he stood back up holding Theo in his arms, the bag with all our stuff on his shoulder. "I love you and I know you are just trying to look after us," I shut the car door as Christians spare hand found my waist pulling me to him. "But you can't act like this around everyone, or they will know something is going on." I finally looked up at him, Theo sitting up in his arm fiddling with Christians sunglasses. Christian sighs and rests his forehead against mine, closing his eyes.

"I just don't want anything to happen to any of you." Christian breathes holding me closer. I stroke the side of his face and he finally opens his eyes to look at me with worry.

"I know and neither do I." I breathe and gently kiss him on the lips. "but I'm not going to break if I hold Theo." I smile gently.

"You're not supposed to be over stretching and carrying anything heavy." He counters giving me a pointed look, though still not lifting his forehead off mine.

"Theo is not heavy." I laugh lifting my head to look at Theo. He has put on Christians sunglasses and gave me his gorgeous smile when he saw me looking making Christian laugh. I quickly grabbed my phone and snapped a picture, one of just Theo in the sunglasses and cheeky smile and another of Christian and Theo.

"Ok you can hold him." Christian smiled at me as Theo reached for me. I beamed at Christian as I took Theo and leaned up to kiss him thank you. "But, no picking him up though. I'll pass him to you." He added after the kiss

"ok. I can live with that." I nodded smiling. "Have I told you how much I love you today." I smile happily up at him

"Not as much as I love you." Christian smiles before kissing me and wrapping his arm around my waist and we headed towards the front door.

"Oh, and if Mia brings up the wedding dress please rescue me." Christian frowns curiously, "She wants to check fit and alterations, but with these two." My hand goes to my stomach, "I'm probably not even going to fit in it by then." I sigh. "I'm going to probably look like a whale by then, my clothes are already getting tighter."

"you look stunning. You always do." Christian kisses my temple and then rings the bell. "I can't wait to watch your beautiful body grow as it protects our babies." He smiles as his hand strokes my stomach. "and you'll look perfect in whatever you wear. You can wear sweats if you wanted, as long as I get to call you my wife at the end of the day." He kisses me lovingly just as the front door opens.

"Good afternoon Mr Grey." The beautiful young, slim, blonde servant woman smiles at him eyeing him up as usual as we enter the house. Christian just nods absentmindedly at her. "Your family is out in the garden." She added as she closed the door behind us.

"Thank you" Christian said as he led the way to the back garden. I watched Theo gaze around at the house, this is his first time at Christian's parents. Christian opened the patio doors.

"SURPRISE!"

I gasped, and Theo hid in my neck at the noise. There was pale pink balloons and streamers artistically decorating the whole of the patio and BBQ area and there standing in the middle was everyone; Grace, Carrick, Mia, Elliot, Kate, Ray, Mom and Bob.

"Oh my god." I gasped happily feeling tears in my eyes again. "Did you know about this?" I ask looking at Christian pointedly smiling and making everyone laugh. Theo clung to me tightly.

"It's ok buddy. It's your family." I said soothingly and stroked his back as I walked towards them. Mia was the first to pull me into a hug.

"aaa." Theo moaned as she got to close.

"I'm sorry buddy." Mia instantly apologized trying to get a peek of Theo from where he hid in my hair, his arms around my neck tighten

"Do you want me to take him?" Christian asked his hand on my lower back.

I shook my head, "He's ok." I stroked Theo's hair and kissed his head. "Mom" I smiled as she came up to me. "What are you doing here." I smiled happily as I hugged her awkwardly keeping Theo away from her touch.

"Bob and I wanted to come up and celebrate your birthday and meet our new grandson." Carla smiled and glanced at Theo as she pulled out of the hug.

"He's a bit shy at the minute." I smiled at her. She hugged Christian as Bob gave me another awkward hug

"Happy birthday Ana." Bob smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled at Bob

"Hey sweetheart." Ray smiled as he pulled me into a careful hug, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks dad." I managed to say before I was being pulled into another hug from Kate, making me laugh. once I had finished hugging everyone we moved back to the patio seating area. Christian pulled me down into a large loveseat with him

"Do you want a drink?" he asked as he kissed me on the lips.

"I'll have a ginger ale." I said with a small smile. Christian frowned slightly as he knew it meant I felt nauseous, he kissed me quickly on the lips and got up to get my drink. I watched him go as mom came and sat in the chair next to me, looking at Theo still hid in my hair, his hand fiddling with my necklace.

"how's he doing?" Grace asked as she sat down next to Carla. My hand stroked up and down Theo's back lovingly.

"He's doing good. he's eating fantastically and he's really coming out of his shell." I smile then look at Theo still buried in my hair. "well around me and Christian anyway." I laughed, and I kissed his hair and his hand moved from my necklace to my lips making me smile and I kissed his hand and I was rewarded by Theo's little giggle, which made everyone smile.

"How old is he?" Carla asked her eyes still glued to Theo

"He's two nearly three." Grace answered.

"He's so small." Carla said with slight sadness in her voice and Grace nodded. I was only partly listening to them. Theo had moved his head, so he could look at me but still be hidden and kept putting his hand on my mouth for me to kiss and giving me his beautiful smile as a reward. Christian came and sat next to me placing our drinks on the table in front of us. He grabbed Theo's hand as he placed it on my mouth again and pretended to gobble it up making Theo laugh and Christian gave me a kiss on the lips

"aaa." Theo laughed as he sat up on my lap and kissed me on the cheek before he leaned against my face hugging me looking at Christian smiling. Christian laughed and kissed me again on the lips.

"aaa." Theo tapped Christian on the cheek to stop him and hugged me again placing his hand on my lips making Christian laugh.

"Hey no fair cheeky." He tickled Theo making him laugh. "My mommy." Christian smiled.

"aaa" Theo laughed shaking his head no. making everyone laugh.

"You've been booted out bro." Elliot laughed as Theo gave me another kiss on the cheek and giggled at Christian. Christian quickly scooped Theo up and tickled him making him squeal with laughter. Theo tried to get away back to me giggling, and I quickly grabbed him back making Theo laugh even harder at Christian's playful shocked face. Everyone laughed, and I had nearly forgotten they were there, I know Theo had, to engrossed in his game with Christian.

"Do you love mommy?" Christian smiled as Theo hugged me around the neck. Theo nodded happily and kissed me again on the cheek, and I heard a few people 'awww' but I couldn't see who. "Me too." Christian smiled at him, "How about we share mommy kisses?" Theo looked at him for a few seconds before nodding and then he released me from his hug and sat back and looked at Christian, who happily leaned in and kissed me on the lips and then held his hand out to Theo who high fived him, making everyone laugh again.

"Is he always like that with you?" Carla smiled at me making Theo look at her for the first time since we got here.

"He adores Ana." Grace smiled lovingly at Theo, "She was the only one he would talk to when he first arrived at the hospital." Theo sat watching Carla and Grace before giving Grace his beautiful grey smile.

"he's going to break some hearts when he's older, with that smile." Carla smiled making me laugh.

"He's a mini Christian…He loves to copy Christian." I smiled as I turn Theo around on my lap and gave him his juice Christian had made him before grabbing mine. "he's daddy's little shadow when Christian's home." He leaned back against me as he drank

"I take it he's still not saying anything else." Carrick asked kindly from where he sat next to Grace.

"No…" I said as I side glanced at Christian and our eyes met for an instance and I know we were both thinking about this morning and the babies.

"he'll get there." Christian smiled as he stroked Theo's hair making Theo look at him and smile around his cup he was drinking from at him.

"yeah he will." Mia chimed happily

"Ana's actually been teaching him a bit of sign language." Christian smiled proudly at me as he placed his hand on my thigh, his thumb stroking lovingly.

"Oh, that's a great idea." Kate smiled,

"Since when do you know sign language." Carla smiled at me shocked.

"I've been learning since Theo came home." I shrugged as I kissed top of Theo's head as he rests against my chest.

"what ones does he know?" Kate asked.

"I only taught him basic ones, like eat, drink, milk, diaper, more, help, that kind of thing." I smile shyly and place my hand on top of Christians.

"does he use any?" Elliot asks

"Yeah he's pretty good." I smile, "He picks things up really quickly."

"Theo." Christian calls making him look at him and then he does several signs. Theo shakes his head no and does several signs back smiling making Christian laugh.

"Ok, I have no idea what you just said." Elliot laughs.

"Christian signed play with daddy and Theo said no play with mommy." I smiled, and everyone laughed.

"Well Theo, how about you help mommy with her presents?" Mia chimed in happily. Theo looked up from fiddling with my charm bracelet to look at Mia, juice cup still in his mouth.

"Whose birthday is it today Theo?" Grace smiled at him as him pointed to the gift now in Mia's hands.

"Mommy's." Christian smiled proudly at Theo, saying the word Theo had just signed.

"Do you want to help me with mommy's presents Theo." Mia smiled at him holding out the gift. Theo looked from Mia to me unsure.

"Go get it for me." I smiled encouragingly as I set him down in front of my legs. He leaned against my legs looking around at everyone unsure. "You're ok buddy." I smiled as he looked back up at me and he tentatively walked towards Mia cautious not to get too close to anyone else.

"aaa." Theo said and signed Thank you before taking the present. Everyone glanced at me and Christian to ask what he had said

"He said Thank you." I smiled as he came rushing back to me with the gift, placing the gift on my lap before climbing up onto Christian's lap

"I think you better start teaching us some of these signs." Carrick laughed making everyone else laugh and nod in agreement.

My family had brought me so much, I felt so loved by their sentimental gifts and show of love, I had tears in my eyes by the time I opened my last present from Kate.

"Oh god don't make me cry." Kate gushed as we hugged. "These damn pregnancy hormones drive me crazy." She smiled as she wipes the tears from her eyes and I couldn't help but laugh as I wiped my own tears knowing exactly what she meant as I sat back down next to Christian, who kissed my temple a smiled lovingly at me as his spare hand that wasn't holding Theo gently stroked around my lower back to my waist stroking the side of my stomach discreetly, so no one saw. Mia came bouncing up to me and grabbed my hand in an attempted to pull me up out of the chair.

"Aaaaa!" Theo held his hands out to her making her look at him and he signed something at her frowning and I couldn't help but laugh at his cute little face.

"well said Theo." Christian smiled proudly at Theo kissing him on the head and then looked at Mia who was looking extremely confused. "He said be gentle." Making everyone laugh.

"Trust you to teach him that one." I laughed at Christian and everyone laughed again, as I silently prayed Theo wouldn't say his new word he learned today and that no one would question why you should be gentle with me. I kissed Theo head and got up out the chair, before Theo could sign or say anything else.

"Where are we going Mia." I smiled at her as she pulled me to where Kate was and pulled Kate out of her seat.

"To get ready."

"for what?" Kate asked clearly not in on the plan either.

"pool party." She beamed excitedly

"Mia what did you do?" I asked her as I side glanced Kate who had the same look on her face as me.

"Well since both of you refused to go out clubbing tonight to celebrate, I invited some friends round for a pool party." She bounced excitedly. "Come on they'll be here soon." She adds pulling us both along

"aaaa!"

I turned to see Theo looking from Christian to me pointing and Christian saying, "mommy will be back in a minute." quietly to him as I turned back to Mia who was pulling us towards to patio doors.

"Ana."

"Aaa." Theo and Christian called at the same time making me stop and turn, which made everyone look at them. Christian just smiled and looked at Theo who was looking at me waving his hand signing a shorthanded saying

"Love you to buddy." I smiled at him and signed it back. Theo beamed and waved bye as he laid his head back on Christians shoulder.

"That is one cute kid." Kate cooed next to me. "I hope mines just as cute."

"I'm sure they will be." I laughed, and side hugged her as we followed Mia into the house.


	43. Chapter 43

43

I sighed as I checked myself in the full-length mirror in Mia's room again.

"Maybe, I should change into a full piece." I said adjusting the halter strap of my bikini.

"What? No way you look hot!" Mia chimed looking over her shoulder at me.

"Yeah, but…" I let the sentence trail off as my hand and eyes go to the scar on my lower abdomen that the bikini bottoms don't cover. I now had two scars, one from where jack stabbed me and one where they removed my fallopian tube, luckily that one was low enough to hide, unfortunately Jacks scar wasn't.

"Don't worry about what people think." Kate said hugging my shoulders. "the only person that counts is Christian and he loves you." She added as Mia joined the hug. I smiled at them both in the mirror and nodded.

"and besides with boobs like that, no one's going to be looking anywhere else." Mia winked making us all laugh. "seriously, I envy both of you with those boobs." She smiled shaking her head

"Pregnancy does have its perks." Kate laughed, she wasn't showing yet apart from her lower stomach poked out the tiniest bit and if you didn't know she was pregnant you wouldn't be able to tell. My stomach did a flip at her words as I looked at her.

"yeah but what's Ana's excuse." Mia laughed at Kate, and I made myself laugh through my nerves. A part of me wants to tell them, they are my best friends but a bigger part of me is scared something will go wrong.

"So how many people have you invited to this party Mia?" I ask trying to change the subject just as the doorbell went again.

"Just a few of your friends from the restaurant and hospital," Mia said casually, and I eyed her suspiciously making Kate laugh.

CPOV

"I don't know man, what if she says no."

"Elliot, you pretty much live together already and she's having your kid, she wouldn't be doing any of that if she didn't care about you. So I doubt she would say no." I said patting him on the shoulder brotherly, Elliot nodded as he looked down at Theo sleeping in the shade of the umbrella on the lounger next to me.

"Dude how do you do it?" Elliot said shaking his head. "I mean I love the fact that I'm going to be a dad…but what if I screw it up."

"Well I missed the baby part," I say watching Theo sleep. "and I got lucky, Ana's amazing with him…but I think as long as you love and protect them the best you can, your doing something right…But don't worry Elliot you and Kate are going to make great parents."

"thanks man." Elliot sighed as he sat back on his lounger.

"Aww bless him." Mom smiled as she came over and saw Theo curled up asleep and took the lounger next to him followed by Carla.

"How long has he been asleep?" Carla asked watching Theo

"Only about 10 minutes. I got him changed and brought him out here to wait for Ana and he just crashed." I smile from Theo to Carla

"Dude. Do you know any of these people?" He smiled as he looked around at the guests who had arrived.

"No." I laughed, "Oh wait theres some of Mia's friends." I said as I spotted a group of girls who just walked in.

"Oh god. They've spotted us." Elliot groaned as they stood a few feet from us clearly eyeing us and I couldn't help but laugh at him. Kate has really mellowed Elliot, normally he would be the life of the party, the notorious lady's man.

"Dude I need a drink." I sighed after I couldn't take the stares and giggles anymore. "Mom will you keep an eye on Theo for me?"

"Of course." Grace smiled motherly at me.

"You two go have fun. We'll watch him." Carla smiled as she sipped her drink.

"Thanks." I smiled at them, "You coming?" I asked turning to Elliot and we headed towards the bar, when Elliot suddenly stopped, making me nearly walk into him. "Ell, what the hell?" I sigh frustratedly, but Elliot just pointed not moving his eyes away from whatever it was he was looking at. I followed his finger, my dick instantly twitching alive as my eyes landed on Ana. She was walking out of the house laughing and talking happily to Kate and Mia, wearing nothing but a black bikini with gold metal rings holding it together in-between the breasts and at the sides of the pants. She looked stunning.

"Holy fuck!" I breathed

"You got that right." Elliot said swallowing hard and I know he was looking at Kate but my eyes could only see Ana.

"Ana! Kate!" a hispanic looking guy called as he headed towards them, followed by a few other people. The girls stopped and smiled at him and suddenly Elliot and I were walking towards them.

"Who the fuck is that?" Elliot asked as Kate hugged the guy

"I dunno." I said feeling my anger rise as the guy eyed Ana up before pulling her into a hug next.

"How you doing looka." The guy smiled as he hugged Ana.

"I'm doing good." Ana Laughed as she stepped back out of the hug and I was there, Ana looked at me when she felt my hand. "Hey" she smiled lovingly at me as I wrapped my arm around her, pulling up against me as I kissed her on the lips, making it clear to that fucker, she was mine, and damn if I wasn't one lucky son of a bitch to be able to say that. God I can't wait until I can call this goddess of a woman my wife.

"So who's your friends Ana." Mia chimed in as she stepped closer to Ana.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ana smiled from Mia to the group of people. "guys this is Jose, Gareth, Steven, Lisa and Kylie." Ana named pointing to each in turn, Jose was the guy who had hugged Ana and Kate and he wasn't the only guy eyeing up Ana, Mia and Kate. I saw Elliot pull Kate closer to his side too, "Everyone, This is my fiancee Christian…" The guys looked taken aback by the word Fiancee and the girls looked slightly disappointed, but my heart swelled at the word, "…and this is his sister Mia and brother Elliot, and you all know Kate already." Ana smiled happily, her hand stroking mine that is resting on her stomach. I smiled and nodded hello to the all.

"Where's Theo?" Ana asked looking at me

"Sleeping." I smiled nodding towards where our moms were sitting chatting away happily together. "come on lets go for a swim."

APOV

Christian pulled me into the water and pulled us into the deep end before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to him and I wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck, playing absently with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"God I want you so badly right now." Christian moaned into my ear as I felt him harden even more against my inner thigh.

"Me too." I smiled lovingly and stroked the side of his face as I kissed him on the lips.

"Mmmm. Do you think anyone would notice if we disappeared for a bit." Christian grinned wiggling his eyebrows up and down making me laugh, which made him moan and bury his face in my neck as the movement of my laughter made me rubbed up against him.

"I'm sorry baby." I kissed his neck and unhooked my legs from around his waist.

"Hey where are you going?" Christian said lifting his head to look at me.

"No where, just trying to make it a bit easier for you." I smile lovingly at him

"Not possible when you're only wearing a bikini." Christian smiled, "Do you have any idea how stunning you look right now."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Both our heads snapped up when we heard Theo scream. Grace was standing next to his lounger where he sat continuously signing mommy, daddy over and over.

"Theo." Christian shouted waving his hand in the air to get Theo's attention. As soon as Theo saw us he slid off the lounger and ran to us only stopping when he got to the side of the pool. Christian was there ready to scoop him into his arms, Theo instantly put his hands out for me. I took him and he clung to me tightly, burying his face in my neck, shaking slightly.

"Hey, your ok." I soothed stroking his back, Christian stood close, a hand on my waist and his other hand stroking Theo's hair.

"I'm sorry buddy." Christian said sadly looking at Theo worriedly. I frowned and shook my head at him as I cupped his face.

"It's not your fault Christian. Don't blame yourself." I said looking him in the eyes seriously. "Theo, baby look at me." I said soothingly, I could feel nearly everyone watching us. Everyone curious about the screaming child. Theo didn't move, he just held tighter. "Theo, mommy and daddy love you, we're not going to leave you I promise." I soothed as I stroked his back lovingly. "Your safe, no one is going to hurt you."

"Hey is he ok?"

I turned to see Elliot and Kate walking up to us in the pool. I smile at them and nod as Theo slowly lifts his head to see who had spoken.

"Hey Theo look what I got you to play in the pool with." Mia called as she walked up to the edge of the pool carrying a huge blow up car floatie. Theo's eyes went wide when he saw it making Elliot laugh, but just as Theo was about to get in it Jose and the others came up to us making Theo cling to me again when he saw them.

"Hey who's this?" Jose smiled looking at Theo

"This our son Theo." Christian said proudly stroking Theo on the back as he moved closer to me.

"Who's the mother?" Lisa asked eyeing up Theo.

"Ana." Christian and Mia both said at the same time. Christian frowned at Lisa clearly annoyed by her question, but Lisa didn't seem fazed.

"But you guys have only been going out for a few months, and there's no way you were pregnant before that thing with Jack." Several of them gasped at the sound of Jack's name and Christian pulled me closer.

"Lisa shut up!" Kate snapped clearly annoyed

"What I was only asking a question." Lisa replied acting all innocent.

"Well go ask it somewhere else." Kate snapped rolling her eyes in disgust at Lisa. Lisa looked shocked and annoyed as Kylie started ushering her away. Jose mouthed sorry over his shoulder looking very sorry before following the others.

"What kind of idiots did you invite to this party Mia?" Elliot asked rolling his eyes at Mia.

"Hey how was I suppose to know she'd be like that, she said she was a friend." Mia argued crossing her arms across her chest. "I'm so sorry Ana." She sighed

"It's fine Mia." I smiled reassuringly at her, "Lisa's always been one to run her mouth before thinking."

"Let's just enjoy the party and forget them." Kate said giving a smile to Theo who was now sitting up watching us all. We all nodded I agreement just as the music started playing Kates favorite song.


End file.
